HR 8b Jessenia the acrobat
by slytherinsal
Summary: Jessenia is one of a family of travelling itinerant acrobats who has always loved dragons; a meeting with Elissa the Woodcrafter leads her grandfather to promise that they might travel to High Reaches to let her stand for a Green dragon. However circumstances intervene, and it is in Igen Weyr that Jessenia finds herself...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Jessenia was awed and excited! Her uncle Jibben had been speaking to Woodcrafters where they had stopped to perform for the Woodcraft Hall gather; and the female Journeyman he spoke to had been Weyrbred at High Reaches Weyr and assured him that the weyr there took girls to put to green dragons; and that there was no reason the Jessenia would not be welcome!

Jibben had explained this as the family ate their evening meal: and Jessenia had looked at her parents and grandfather hopefully.

"We'll miss her if she impresses of course" said Fordel, her grandfather "but dragons must have the first choice if they want her - Dragons are our saviours."

Fordel was a man of stern duty; the acrobats all joined in walking sweep , all but little Harri who was only nine, whenever Fall happened where they were staying.

The other adults nodded assent to Fardel's pronouncement; though Jessenia's mother Tanni had reservations. "She's too young, Fordel!" She protested "And – and… won't she be raped when her dragon rises? Green dragons, you know…"

Dukkar, Jessenia's father went white. Jessenia has already attracted the unwelcome attentions of a Ranking boy who they dared not rough up as they might any other holderfolk; and they had moved on hurriedly before he could hurt Dukkar's only daughter.

"I asked about it" said Jibben "They sequester little boys who impress green dragons as well as girls; they're no idiots, dragonmen. They don't want their young riders unhappy."

Fordel nodded relief. "That makes sense" he said. I agree, Tanni, she's too young as yet" he fixed Jessenia with his bushy browed stare that could be ferocious to a miscreant and was always piercing. "Jessenia, my child, I should prefer to wait at least the turn round before you attempt impression; but I promise you that this time next turn we will travel to High Reaches if it is what you wish."

"Oh grandfather, YES!" gasped Jessenia. "I think dragons are so wonderful! I love it when we go to Igen Weyr to perform, seeing them all the time!"

"Any objections, Dukkar, Tanni?" the old man asked.

Dukkar shook his head.

"If it's what the girl wants, it's a way we can give to dragonkind in return for their protection" he said "though I'd as soon my little girl WASN'T dragon mad! It'll be hard, missing her."

Tanni sniffed hard.

"She's old enough to make her choice, knowing the ups and downs I suppose" she admitted "And shells know, she walks sweep as boldly as any boy. But I too will miss you Jess."

"Many lads younger than her, or Roban, go off to apprenticeship" reminded Fordel, naming the brother between Jessenia and Harri; Roban was deemed old enough to perform for the public. Fordel liked his family to have a peaceful, happy childhood, training from the age of four or five turns old, but not in the public gaze until they were ten at least, better thirteen or more.

"Go for it, our sis" said Lenner, the oldest; about ten turns older than Jessenia. Quiet Tas, the next one down, nodded.

"Then it is settled" said Fordel: "And no more need to be spoken of it – save any concerns you wish to raise, Jessenia – in the meantime, I've no intention of being driven half between with chatter about dragons that can only be ill-informed until you get to the weyr to find out for yourself. Tanni, I will speak to a rider when we reach Igen to confirm about sequestering."

"High Reaches is the only weyr to routinely take women for anything but Gold eggs – though Benden accepts Green Rider Mirrim" said Jibben "Though I guess their policy with little boys would be the same."

"I realize that" said Fordel, glaring at his younger son, "I was going to ask in general terms. Don't teach your grandmother to snare tunnel snakes".

"Sorry Father" said Jibben: but he grinned on .

Jibben was much younger than his brother Dukkar; and got away with much for being precious to his father, having survived the birthing that killed his mother. Their three sisters had chosen more sedentary lives, Rupa marrying into a trader family, Relda taking a position as a physical trainer to a holder's daughters; and the third, Della, unable to tumble for being born with a twisted leg, had been taken into the Smithcraft as an apprentice and was now a successful journeyman. Della took her craft to seriously to marry; but Rupa had several children and Fordel was hopeful that one or more might join their cousins as acrobats. Relda was busy raising a quiverful of half-bloods to the holder she worked for, having been his mistress since his wife died. Fordel did not approve: but it was Relda's choice, and his disappointment did not stop him visiting her and entertaining the full of Kunder's Gorge Hold where she lived! Indeed, Holder Ranyer was good to the acrobat's family, treating them as honoured guests, where many would expect such itinerants to crowd into such quarters as they had for travelling holdless. Fordel HAD saved the man's arm turns back, by quick work with agenothree when a thread had dropped from a treetop; it had prompted the offer to Relda to take a settled post later when Ranyer found she wanted one. Fordel just wished he did not believe that Relda had been warming Ranyer's furs while his wife still lived. Weyrfolk were one thing; holderfolk and crafters were something else, and he had reared his daughters and Jessenia to the view that enough people would view holdless itinerants as loving wenches without encouraging such promiscuous behaviour!

oOoOo

Jessenia hoped the troupe would be visiting Kunder's Gorge. She liked all her little cousins – starting with Ranee, a little older than Harri and going down to turn-old Danya - and the older children mostly treated the acrobats as family too, her especial crony being Carya, her own age. She liked her trader cousins too, Caytreen also of an age with her, though seventeen-turn-old Myra was less inclined to lark with "the kids"; an attitude shared by Ranyer's 18-turn oldest child Carra and her brother, Ranis, one turn younger. Carra might have been married by now save for an indulgent father who swore she should wed from choice, which to Jessenia said a lot about his relationship with his dead wife.

Meeting up with the traders was a bit pot luck; but they could easily travel to the High Reaches via Kunder's Gorge!

Meantime they would wander Northern Lemos until the weather started cooling, and then make their way South to Igen Weyr, who always appreciated a good performance, then to overwinter in Igen Hold Holdless caverns from turnover. Where they went after that depended on Fordel's whims; into Keroon sometimes, or up to upper Igen and even into Telgar. Jessenia shivered, They would NOT repeat the experiment of going to Telgar Weyr; the arrogant dragonmen there were a far cry from the happy-go-lucky types at Igen, and Fordel badly insulted, though he had not let any of them express frank opinions of such behaviour. They were still, he said severely, dragonmen, and were owed respect for what they did.

Jessenia disagreed, but she kept such thoughts to herself. Disrespecting dragonmen was one of the few things Fordel would take off his belt for to administer corporal punishment.

oOoOo

As it happened, the acrobats ran into the traders family Rupa had joined at Far Cry Hold, the most northerly larger Hold in Lemos, though there were isolated cotholds and a few small Holds now running up as far as the foothills of the Northern Barrier Range, all the way up the valley of the Igen River. Far Cry did not rank as a major Hold, but it was a prosperous Hold with fine fields and good logging and a large number of sugar maple groves, as well as being the centre to which the products of several small mineholds were brought: and there was always hunting. Rupa's husband and his family had brought fine clothes and metal articles to sell, trading for furs and gems in the main as well as maple sugar and syrup, preferred by some to the white sugar from southern canes. The trader, Killin, greeted Fordel and family cheerfully, and Rupa ran to embrace her father and brothers.

They arrived in time for a gather; and the acrobats must set up their pitch to tumble before Jessenia might gossip with cousins, picking the square on which they would tumble free of any stones that could cut hands or feet, or even small pebbles that might bruise a foot or disrupt balance. Lenner, the dramatic one, went around banging a drum calling to all and sundry of the impending performance. It was some time before Jessenia could draw Caytreen to one side and tell her news!

"Shells!" breathed Caytreen "You really WANT to? I mean, dragons… They're so big and scary!"

Jessenia snorted.

"Dragons are beautiful!" she said "I love watching them at Igen… maybe I'll try saying 'hello' this time too!"

"You watch you don't get in trouble, you" said Caytreen, half-envious at such daring and half shocked. Jessenia tossed her short blue-black locks, cut for convenience not to foul her acrobatics.

"Dragons are all right" she said.

"Well rather you than me!" declared Caytreen. "Anyway, I've got my own news… I'm to be wed this autumn, to Jaro, one of the boys in our train."

Jessenia was not a little shocked; it seemed rather young for her to settle down and be wed; but Caytreen seemed pleased enough with her bargain. It was disappointing; Jessenia had half hoped that her cousin would want to come with her so she would have a friend to stand with; but Caytreen was decidedly poor spirited about the idea, even without this Jaro in the story.

Caytreen went on, "It'll work out nice though, because Roby and Ruri were keen to join the troupe – Ma's been training them – and she didn't like to ask if Grandfather would take them."

The youngest of the traders' cousins were twins, some ten turns old, with a talent for mischief and falling onto trouble. Jessenia thought cynically that Uncle Killin would be glad to shift responsibility onto someone else's shoulders. Not that she doubted for a minute that her formidable grandfather was not equal to the task of keeping them out of trouble and away from dragging young Harri into trouble below them! Almost indistinguishable from each other, the twins would be a draw if Aunt Rupa had taught them well; and grandfather would work them into shape if they lacked any skills. Fordel did not tumble or juggle for the public anymore – he claimed he was too old and stiff to give value for marks – but he practiced as hard as any of them!

oOoOo

Jessenia had little time for any more gossip, she must run and change into her tumbling costume. She wore tight trews cut on the bias to stretch when needed – a trick known to acrobats long before the High Reaches weyrwomen introduced the idea to the fashion-conscious – and over it a short sleeveless tunic, belted about the waist to prevent it riding immodestly up. Some finale acrobats made their bodies obvious with short loose tunics but Fordel was strict, and Jessenia was not displeased. With her breast bands fully in place, her femininity had only been apparent for the last half-turn or so; and the one unpleasant incident had left her confining her small breasts more firmly than she had done so before, and glad to dispense with what she now saw as childish vanity!

oOoOo

Jessenia tumbled whilst throwing and catching her pair of clubs deftly, gratified as always at the spontaneous applause as she tossed them seemingly negligently into the air and performed a cartwheel and somersault across the square before catching one in each hand with the merest of glances from the splits position; then juggled with these before swinging lazily up for the next tumbling trick.

She would miss the applause as much as the tumbling with her family, she reflected; so she might as well enjoy the whole atmosphere while she had it. Her muscles were well developed and she recalled that she could easily toss and catch bags of firestone as she had seen weyrlings do at Igen, and probably with more economy of effort too!

She resolved to keep tumbling, no matter what; High Reaches did Mountain Rescue in its dangerous terrain and someone lithe and skilled might prove useful. And a skill like the High Wire might come in handy too, she reflected as she climbed the ladder to perform on the rope her brothers had rigged between two convenient trees. It was a pity the Gather at Woodcraft Hall had no trees near the Gather Ground: it would have been worth impressing that weyrbred journeyman.

Jessenia had no fear of heights; and had been tumbling on a thick cable since she could walk. Walking along a thinner rope was child's play, and the crowd gasped as she stayed in the middle to make it bounce and sway with controlled movements of her body. Confident though she was, Jessenia never let her mind wander performing on the tightrope; falls could be fatal, and everyone still spoke in hushed whispers about Fordel's sister who had fallen and broken her neck, but horrifyingly survived the fall. The acrobat had asked for an overdose of fellis and Jessenia did not blame her in the least.

The high rope thrilled the crowd, but Jessenia preferred this low thick rope. It was still possible to be horribly injured on falling, but three feet off the ground it was less likely. This ship's cable was about three thumb-joints wide; and Jessenia could cartwheel and somersault on it, forwards, backwards and even the difficult, if less elegant, sideways somersault. Jessenia loved to invite members of the public who were less impressed than they ought to be to try their hand on it - with hay stuffed sacks for them to fall on – and watch the expressions change on the faces of those who had scoffed that it was easy!

Sometimes there were surefooted people who surprised her; usually young girls, but on this occasion the volunteer was a big, heartily built carter lad whose fall she thought would be imminent; but clumsy as he looked, once he had stopped his boots off he strolled across the rope like he was on the ground.

He winked at her, registering her chagrin. .

"Misspent youth among River People" he said, reaching the mark she had set up as a prize for any who could cross the rope. It would explain a lot; the river people were about as nimble as acrobats, leaping form boat to boat in midstream!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Roby and Ruri joined the troupe; and about immediately got into trouble trying to show off to Harri, leaping back and forth across a narrow tributary to the river.

After having fallen in – at least Roby fell in and grabbed at Ruri pulling him after – they received a cuff about the ears and a lecture on the futility of showing off in addition to their wetting: and Fordel made them walk in their wet clothes.

The sun was strong and there was little chance of them taking any harm from cold at this time of turn; but wet trews soon chafed and the lesson went painfully home.

Roban handed out numbweed and healing ointments when the troupe stopped to camp: and was kind enough not to grin, though he had sniffed and passed comment to Jessenia earlier. A turn her junior, Roban was Jessenia's best friend.

"You ever thought of standing for Impression, Rob?" she asked.

He considered.

"I hadn't. Why, getting cold feet without a partner?" she stuck out her tongue without rancour.

"Just thought, we share most experiences."

Roban nodded.

"I guess it can't hurt to stand: keep you company-like. I'm not scared of dragons like some are; and if I get chosen, it's payback like Dad said, for their protection. IF I don't, well, there's the family. You'll impress, our sis; you always know where thread is, you flame on sweep right where it's going to be."

Jessenia was surprised.

"Oh, but everyone does that, don't they?" she said.

Roban shook his head.

"Not hardly! That's how Granddad saved Ranyer – he felt it, I heard him say so when Ranyer told the story to those snotty visitors he had last time we were there. And you feel it. Most of us don't. Though I can tell weather the way you do: I guess it's the same sort of thing, but more use to a dragonrider to sense thread."

"It is like sensing weather; I feel a crawly feeling at the back of my neck when it's coming, like for storms. And when it's falling… well I just KNOW where it is. Oh, if that's useful to the weyr, I shall be glad!"

Roban nodded.

"Perhaps we could ask a Rider at Igen; they're kind enough there."

Jessenia nodded.

"Good idea" she said.

Last turn, even Weyrleader G'narish had spoken to Fordel, congratulating him on his well-trained troupe and thanking him for the entertainment. And the Riders had coughed up a sight more than they could make at all but the largest holds! It had been enough to see them over the winter even without the cargo handling jobs her older brother, uncle and father had taken at the Igen landing place on the river swollen by the rainy season.

oOoOo

They stopped at a few small river holds on the way down to Lemos' main Hold; it was a good opportunity for the twins to get used to performing in public in front of small and relatively unsophisticated audiences. The loggers at the end of the great lake too appreciated Jessenia's own performance on low rope, being surefooted men themselves, manhandling rough rafts of their logs down the river in spate every spring.

It was always nice to be appreciated, though she flushed at the wolf-whistles that showed they appreciated more than her skills. Loggers, like miners, lived in predominantly male communities and women tended to get more notice than a shy girl might like.

"Ain't you going to cuddle up and kiss them like our Caytreen and Myra do?" added Ruri as Jessenia evaded men eager to meet her.

Jessenia stared in horror.

"They LIKE this? But Caytreen's betrothed!"

"Don't stop her flirting, do it?" said Roby.

"Well I can't think what Aunt Rupa is about letting them act that way!" said Jessenia.

"Prude" said Ruri, scornfully.

"It's not that! I don't want to be labelled a loving wench – itinerants can be you know! Like some call us thief!"

"Yeah, well, best to live up to that one then" shrugged Roby.

Jessenia was horrified.

"Have you stolen?" she demanded.

The twin shrugged.

"Sometimes" said Ruri.

"You'd better NEVER so that again or grandfather will beat you black and blue and throw you out of the troupe" said Jessenia sharply. "Our livelihood depends on being trustworthy – he'll disown you for that! And if you've stolen here, you put it back"!

"Relax, cousin, we ain't nicked nothin' since we been with the troupe" said Ruri. His tone was nonchalant, but he had looked at her face as she told him the consequences; and Jessenia was certain he believed her. That was a relief; she would not have to tell Grandfather Fordel about it.

"See, it's if any stuck-up snot miscalls us" said Roby, "If it's what he believe, might as well get the benefit, might'nt we?"

"No" said Jessenia "Because then he could justly accuse you and your father, have your father sent to the mines, and you without a father. It's a stupid childish thing to do and the consequences could be dreadful!"

The twins exchanged aghast expressions.

"Could they send Pa to the mines?" asked Ruri.

"Sure: if he's raised thieves, it makes him a thief to most holderfolk" said Jessenia, "and maybe you too, or just exiled if you're lucky. And your brothers tarred with the same brush."

"Well, guess we'll lay off then" said Ruri, still trying to sound casual.

Jessenia was glad to nip THAT in the bud – having irate holderfolk with accusations of theft on their backs with no thought of true justice was not what they needed – and theft was wrong, whatever the provocation!

Jessenia was not naïve, she knew many holdless were lightfingered at best, even if they had not been made holdless for stealing; and that for some it was the only way to survive. She pitied them; but her family had a craft, as did Killin's trader group, and there was no need for pilfering at all for either family!

Jessenia did confide the conversation to her mother, however, and Tanni was shocked.

"Killin's an insouciant rogue" she said "But I never thought he'd let his children steal… nor the girls act like that. But his sisters are bold pieces: I suppose Myra and Caytreen take their lead from them. Well, Rupa chose him for her man, and she seems content enough. You did right to tell me, love: I'll keep an eye on that pair. No need to anger your grandfather if they take your words to heart. You were right: he'd disown them to save the family, though he'd fight in their corner of he thought they were innocent."

Jessenia nodded, Fordel was a tenacious old man who would not see his family miscalled. If he stuck up for the twins and they later proved dishonest, it would break his heart.

"They better not teach our Harri tricks like that" she said.

"They won't" said her mother, grimly. "For one thing, Harri's a good boy, for another, I'll have my eye on them."

Tanni had been the daughter of a headwomen at a small hold, swept off her feet by Dukkar despite her family's opposition; but she had learned enough from her mother to have the reputation of having eyes in the back of her head. Her cooking skills were also considerable; and the troupe ate well.

Tanni never regretted defying her parents, and had made some kind of peace with them in subsequent travels, though they were never caring with her acrobat family. By Tanni's choice, visits to their hold were infrequent.

oOoOo

Lemos Main Hold was a fine, free-standing building, clad in coloured marbles, its thread shutters of jade plates joined by bronze. It was an impressive building.

The paperwork required by Lord Asegnar was also immense. They were all required to fill in a register stating who they were, where they were from and why they visited; and the dried up little scrivener did NOT appreciate Roban murmuring "Where did you come from, baby dear? The blue sky opened and I am here" as response to where he was from.

"Please give me a reasonable answer!" he said waspishly.

"Well I dunno where I was born, do I?" said Roban. "If that's what you mean. We were last up at a logger's camp, but I was born under the stars somewhere I guess." The scrivener wrote "itinerant" with a look of distaste.

oOoOo

The itinerant quarters were clean and well-appointed, with bathing facilities and works shops as well as necessaries; and a male dormitory one side and female the other.

Jessenia had never noticed how much her mother resented the discourtesy of being separated from her father before: now she was a turn older than last time they had been here she noted her mother's flashing eyes and compressed lips and heard the muttered word

"Dehumanizing…"

They would be away from the twins; and Jessenia grabbed Roban and told him to watch them like a wherry-hawk. She confided in him as well as in her mother, of course; and suspected he was already adding his eyes to hers and their mother's!

Roban nodded solemnly.

"Lord Asgenar's fair enough, for all being so keen on paper records enough to sink a ship." He said. "But he'd take a dim view of actual thievery – and they WOULD be caught, dour place like this. I'll keep an eye on them sis, don't worry."

It would be a while before Jessenia believed the word of the twins that they had given up stealing; it had become a habit they did not see as wrong and she feared that an ingrown habit might die hard!

oOoOo

The twins were too nervous to go off stealing; they had an attack of stage fright with the revelation of how many people there would be watching at this Autumnal Gather at a major hold.

Fordel thought the likely takings worth the petty degradations of being logged in a register and herded into communal living; though he had qualms about how his teenage granddaughter would cope with the influx of loving wenches now she was of an age to notice lewd behaviour.

Jessenia's quiet courtesy to the loving wenches and obvious modesty and shyness stood her in good stead. Had she drawn back from them, the women would have teased her raucously and unmercifully; but the girl's frank good manners led her to smile politely, if shyly, and act with deference to older women; and the loudest, lewdest and the obvious leader chose to make a pet of her and told the others to be sure and not shock 'the kiddy'!

Tanni appreciated the rough kindness to her daughter; and showed it by including the women in her cooking if they would but pay for the basic food they ate.

It was a fortuitous arrangement, and the loving wenches steered away any bravos who might have tried it on with the young acrobat girl!

oOoOo

Performing for a major hold thrilled Jessenia no end; and knowing that exalted persons like the Lord Holder and his young wife were also watching spurred her on. The 'tumbling twins' as Fordel billed the young pair managed a reasonable showing despite their nerves; and escaped thankfully as Jibben and Jessenia's three oldest brothers tumbled as a troupe, Roban the lightest tossed up and down as they formed a pyramid, then passing back and forth, one corner at a time, crossing each other rolling and somersaulting and tossing clubs too at high speed. It looked smooth and easy: and Jessenia's sharp ears as she waited her turn heard Asgenar murmur to his wife "Precision work…. Very skilled to make it so smooth. I think this is the best troupe I've ever seen."

Jessenia glowed with pride; she would pass THAT remark later to her grandfather!

It was to be hoped that Lord Asgenar would back up his appreciation with a large denomination mark piece, however. Appreciation was all well and good, but it did not buy food!

oOoOo

The Hold woodcrafters had set up a high wire for Jessenia and others to perform on: Fordel thought it worth paying for that at so large a gather, where they would perform daily for three days. And for this, Lenner would perform the risky somersault on the high wire, something Jessenia could do but was forbidden to perform until her body stopped developing in case changes to her shape made her miscalculate.

The crowd went wild for Lenner; and ever the showman, he adjusted his weight to bow to them, winking at Lady Famira! The Lady Holder blushed, but giggled, murmuring something about him being a bold rogue!

"So long as my Lady doesn't expect me to do THAT to earn her approval" said Asgenar.

Farmira giggled again, her look said he had her approval already.

Jessenia thought it sweet that the Lords and Ladies could be just like regular folk!

oOoOo

Her own performance brought applause too: and when Harri went round with a hat, it came back bulging with marks. Fordel's gamble in paying for a pair of A-frames had paid off!

"Lenner won't be sleeping in his own bed, I wager" Tas grunted to his father.

Dukkar shrugged.

"If he's offered it, I don't suppose he'll turn it down" he said. "Girls that are bold enough know to use herbs; I've stopped worrying about him."

It was unfair, reflected Jessenia – not that she wanted to take lovers anyway – that Lenner might sleep around and not be called hard names as a female would.

It was another plus to weyr life.

Women got more equal treatment in weyrs; especially, she suspected, if they were riders!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The acrobats camped by the big new stone bridge that spanned the Igen River; the bridge was hollow above the six big arches and housed such Holdless as did not care to be registered and counted at the main Hold. Jessenia noted the absence of a family of mudlarks who had lived on one of the abutments; and pulled a face. Life so close to the edge was harsh and it was likely that Piaz and his younger siblings had died, all together of accident or ailment, or one at a time if Piaz had become sick say, and could not look after them any more. Piaz had been her age; and was in sole charge of the little ones, and Jessenia could not help admiring him a little for his stoic acceptance of responsibility whilst being repelled by the filth and squalor in which the little family had lived and the precarious way they made their living by diving the fast river for trinkets and tools dropped carelessly from the bridge, or by those camping on the river's edge.

The family of acrobats were waiting for the river gypsies; the colourful water travellers would willingly ferry the family downstream for a nominal sum and help with the boats. They would be up to shelter under the arches for Threadfall in a day or two; and help in fending the boats off with poles was always appreciated, while the leader, Tyrell, traded with the bridge folk.

The river barges duly arrived; and Tyrell and many of his people waved. A figure beside them, dressed in a tunic of Harper Blue, beneath the distinctive patchwork jacket affected by the riverfolk, stared, curiously.

"Meet our Harper, Kister!" called Tyrell, cheerily.

"I thought you despised Harpers?" said Fordel, surprised.

"Aye, well, changed my mind; our songs turn out to be Harper knowledge to keep folk alive, so I've lost my objections" said Tyrell. "Kister here knows how to sail the salt sea!" his voice held the touch of awe rivermen often have for seamen, "and he's a bit out of favour for scattering a whole Hold for disrespecting Harpers and Dragonmen, wanted somewhere away from Holderfolk!"

Kister grinned.

"The Masterharper backed me, but I'm a bit of an embarrassment I reckon… I'm not renegade but I AM keeping a low profile."

"And he's a good crewman too and knows some good songs; and he's learned us all to read in a couple of short months!" said Tyrell.

"Oh the hard work was yours" shrugged Kister. "Excuse me folks; I'm giving lessons up in the bridge in Threadfall until I can find these rogues someone as roguish as myself!" he winked cheerily and swung easily off the boat onto the nearest pier, followed by Tyrell, who wanted to go and trade.

oOoOo

Threadfall in the boats was nervous; the bridge was only just as wide as the boats were long. The older male acrobats helped the riverfolk to keep the tethered boats true, and Jessenia and Roban wielded flamethrowers at prow and stern respectively of the boat they were on. Jessenia was glad of her talent of sensing Thread; it meant that she could covertly watch the dragons going over. This region was covered still by Benden Weyr; but before Fall started it was possible to see first points of light over the Central Range, west of the river, and know that it was the dragons of Igen Weyr whose coverage was taken up by the dragons of Benden over the mountains.

The flamethrower protection might not be strictly needed: the ends of the boats were protected by skybroom resin and any of the squirming grey organism that fell in the water drowned; but nobody who had ever seen Thread could ever feel that there were too many precautions.

After Fall passed, nets were flung out by most youngsters to catch as many fish as possible that had risen to eat drowned Thread; then they were on their way. It was skilful business, for the water race through the bridge had a fall of a good hand's breadth with the boats moored between the piers. The polemen fended off as the tillermen steered, each boat going off in turn, as nice a piece of work as the tumbling of their troupe of acrobats.

When they were away, Jessenia asked rather diffidently,

"Do you know what happened to Piaz and the kids?"

Tyrell laughed.

"Fell on their feet they did! Though I nearly took them on myself. They went to work for a lady what buys things," he tapped the side of his nose, "and don't ask questions neither" he added. "Took 'em in as apprentices she did. She's Smithcraft trained, a jeweller she is. They're living in the Igen Holdless caverns; reckon you'll run into them there" he laughed. "I wager they're so well fed you 'on't reckernise 'em though; she's no idiot this lady, and doing well to afford a bodyguard AND apprentices!"

Jessenia smiled, pleased.

It might not be an entirely honest profession, but it was better than some; and at least they were learning some manner of craft!

oOoOo

Kister was a cheerful fellow who sized up the twins straight away and took the wind out of their sails by palming dead fish to shake hands with them.

"You remind me of too many apprentices I've known" he grinned at their startled expressions "So I thought I'd get my retaliation in first."

Roby and Ruri looked at each other; then grinned.

"He's all right" said Ruri.

After that they settled down to let him review all that they knew; and Harri, Roban and Jessenia too. Tanni had taught her own children well; and had been shocked to find how far behind the twins had been. That precious pair had worked hard to catch up; though not for love of knowledge so much as to avoid a kid a turn younger than them like Harri looking down on them. Jessenia was finding her eyes opened quite a lot about all her insouciant trader cousins; and found herself liking them less than she had previously thought she had done! Naturally she would be loyal, but an insuperable gulf had opened between her and Caytreen.

Kister was pleasantly surprised by the attainments of the acrobat children; and praised their parents as well as the children for their hard work.

"Grandfather says, while Harpers risk themselves to pass on knowledge, it's unfair and undutiful to be plum ignorant" said Roban, seriously.

Jessenia would not have chosen to put it so bluntly with the – until recently – uneducated riverfolk in earshot, but she nodded.

Kister nodded too.

"He's right" he said. "I never served under Fax; but I know Harpers who did. And the apprentice I had with me and I had a hairy moment when the Holder I so irritated threatened to throw us out just hours from Threadfall; he was as much a tyrant in his own as Fax, trying to keep people from knowing their rights."

"Harpers be necessary" put in Tyrell with the zeal of the converted. "We had them all wrong because some was trained bad in the bad old days."

Jessenia hid a grin; to describe the time before the Pass began when Harpers were despised as 'the bad old days' held its own irony. Kister caught sight of her mouth twitching, and, with his back safely to Tyrell, grinned in sympathy at her ready intelligence!

oOoOo

The river trip saved some tramping; but when they were set down on the other side of the river far enough downriver for the temperature to have naturally risen, it would still be a tram of fifty miles to the foothills of the Weyr's great volcanic cone.

Jessenia, as always, thought it beautiful; the great dark cone lightened by haze, soaring up against the bright sky in the fine early morning, the sky like polished steel. The afternoon would see heavy rains at this time of turn and this side of the mountains at least; they would make as good progress as they might to set camp up before the rains. It would take three or four days because of that; and the perfect cone tantalisingly close-looking in the early morning's pure air, yet seeming to come no closer for the first couple of days, as though they walked without going anywhere. It was a phenomenon that always fascinated Jessenia more than it frustrated her.

The twins grumbled about it, of course.

"ARE we getting closer to that fardling mountain at all?" demanded Ruri as they set off on the third day.

"Language" said Fordel. "Yes of course we are; it fills more of the sky than it did yesterday."

"Doesn't much look it" muttered Roby; but he kept his tone low enough for his grandfather not to hear! The pair were learning a healthy respect for Fordel's strictures, if not for the person of their grandfather himself; in time they would learn to be grateful for having boundaries set, Jessenia hoped.

By the end of the third day's walk, the Weyr was noticeably closer, looming over them. Next day would do it!

oOoOo

The Weyrfolk were delighted to see the acrobats. Long hours of leisure between hard and dangerous Thread fighting meant that most dragonriders welcomed any diversion, and as highly-trained, fit individuals themselves, dragonriders appreciated display of skill perhaps more than anyone else except other acrobats.

Predictably, Lenner was busy boasting; and declared he could walk on a high tightrope clear across the top of the Weyr. He grinned then.

"Well that would be if you fellows could get it taut enough, anyway" he added. "Perhaps with a dragon sitting on each end and pulling with their, er, forefeet?"

"Cheeky!" said a Blue Rider, without rancour. Tall stories were part of the stock in trade of itinerants. "I wager you never could" he could not resist adding.

"Done!" said Lenner. "How much?"

Jessenia was busy sighing with exasperation over her eldest brother when there was a flurry; and G'narish himself arrived.

"Have you taken leave of your senses?" demanded the stocky Weyrleader. "I forbid it!"

Lenner muttered,

"Spoilsport!" under his breath. It was not meant to be audible; but the Weyrleader obviously had preternaturally sharp hearing.

"Young man," he said, "far be it for men to denigrate your skill – which, by the way, I have no intention of doing – but have you any idea of the strength of the crosswinds and sudden gusts of wind up there, caused by the air rising up the mountain? No, I thought not" he added as Lenner looked suddenly aghast. "I DO: I've flown in them. In the heat of the day, the winds are totally unpredictable. And you lot!" he swung round, stabbing accusing fingers at the dragonriders who had been more than ready to back up a wager, "you have NO excuse! You know about the winds! This man is a significant part of his family's livelihood – if you are so lost to shame you don't care for his safety, think at least of his aged grandfather and young siblings and his mother!"

There were some red faces and a lot of shuffling and muttered apologies.

"Sorry, Weyrleader" said the Blue Rider, chastened. "We didn't think, I guess."

G'narish nodded curtly.

"Cultivate the habit of thought, A'tar; it might save your life as well as not risking others" he said crisply. "If you want to go through with this absurd wager, lad, I've thought of a way" he added to Lenner.

Lenner brightened.

"I've always been ready to take a wager on my skills, sir" he said. "I'm good."

G'narish eyed him thoughtfully; then nodded.

"We might stretch a rope, if a couple of dragons were willing, from one weyr to another, within the bowl, where there are some winds but not so intense, mostly a few updrafts. If it goes across the bowl at the end where the lake is, I wager an athlete like yourself could then turn any fall into a dive if need be, and have a good chance of surviving. Our lads dive into the lake from dragonback for sport and the worst that we've had is a broken collar bone from a bad dive, and a few very sore rumps from badly timed acrobatics."

Lenner grinned.

"So long as someone will fish me out IF I fall; I don't swim so good" he said.

"Easy to arrange; and I trust your ability to walk the rope far more now you've admitted you don't swim well" said G'narish. "I don't want to be a spoilsport; but nor do I want you taking risks where you don't know the dangers. We've had weyrlings injured for not taking note of the warnings of unpredictable winds."

THAT was a sobering thought.

"I'll be at one end, if you like, Lenner, if the dragon holding it will take advice over tension" said Jessenia.

G'narish looked on her with approval.

"I'm sure any Rider and dragon will take advice from an expert" he said.

A'tar grinned.

"Preth is enthusiastic; he wants to get it just right!" he said. "I weyr over the lake; up you come and we'll sort out a rope soonest."

There was a rushing feeling between Jessenia's ears, inside her head, and a Blue dragon quickly landed.

"What, now?" groaned G'narish. "Well, if you must, make sure the rope is checked by Seabred Riders."

oOoOo

Jessenia had never, of course, been on a dragon before!

"Hello, Preth" she said. "What a beautiful colour you are – like a summer sky!"

Preth looked pleased.

"He says to thank you" said A'tar. "He's a bit touchy about his colour because a candidate for our last Queen Egg said 'Oh dear, not really quite HARPER blue' to him and it hurt him when we collected her."

"Rude chit! I'd have made her walk!" said Jessenia, angrily.

A'tar laughed.

"I nearly did… she had power though and it was her Right. Soon got herself thrown out, though, sly tunnel snake…you've got power. You ever think about standing?"

"Well I was going to go to High Reaches Weyr because they put girls to Greens there" said Jessenia, candidly. "My grandfather wanted me to be older."

A'tar grinned.

"We're putting girls to Greens here from the next clutch…and the climate's better here too. Cold in the Reaches, you know! I'll ask G'narish if you like."

Jessenia flushed.

"Why – thank you!" she said. "Oh, and thank you very much Preth!"

The dragon had extended a front foot for her to mount; and A'ta came to help her.

Jessenia was a bit nervous; not of Preth, but in case A'tar touched her anywhere she preferred him not to, but he was the soul of courtesy.

And then he was seated behind her, and in three powerful wingbeats they were airborn!

It was over too soon as almost immediately they landed on Preth's weyr's ledge.

Jessenia thanked the dragon again and slithered off, peering over the edge curiously.

A'tar laughed.

"No fear of heights then?" he said.

Jessenia shook her head.

"I walk high wire too…but I'm not so, er, impetuous as my brother."

"I wouldn't have let him risk too much on purpose you know" said A'tar, seriously. "I take account of our currents when flying, but I guess it never occurred to me to think that walking would encounter the same draughts. I am sorry for not thinking!"

Jessenia nodded.

"I know. And Lenner doesn't always think either. How are they going to get a rope up?"

"Firelizard – or Preth will fetch an end" said A'tar. "They've found one, anyway – your brother is inspecting it too, he's safety conscious enough."

Jessenia grinned.

"Not enough to avoid a clip round the ear from Granddad later!" she said. "Right, Preth, we'll rig this most carefully…."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The whole Weyr turned out to watch Lenner walk the high wire between two weyrs; Dukkar had asked to be the safety man with the dragon, more in resignation than enthusiasm. Dukkar did not doubt his son's ability to perform the feat; he just sometimes thought that the young man took showmanship too far! And while Fordel scolded, it was plain he adored his oldest grandson for his daring!

It was far from the other end that Lenner started, crossing the more risky area above land first, as it was in the centre that risk increased. Moreover as he grew fatigued too his muscles were more likely to betray him by cramping: for the distance was some 20 lengths. Several ropes had been expertly spliced together by seabred riders and they swore the splice would survive a gale at sea. Lenner was satisfied with the neat work, and was happy to trust his weight to it, thanking them for their care.

One of them grinned, his teeth very white in a weatherbeaten face. "Well lad, I have 20 marks riding on you doing this right," he said.

Lenner grinned back. "Then I'd better not let you down," he quipped. A rider with a slate was busy taking side bets in addition to Lenner's first wager. Dragonmen were keen gamblers.

oOoOo

The walk went well; but to Jessenia, watching keenly to make sure Preth kept the rope taut through his front paws and then under the weight of his body, it seemed to take an eternity. Sweat gathered on her forehead and upper lip and she dashed it away impatiently.

"He's doing well" said A'tar. "I confess, I'm impressed."

"He's good" said Jessenia, "and he's crossed the Igen river at Lemos main Hold before now, several turns ago, but he's never done a walk so far…"

"He'll make it" said A'tar "and I'll be glad to lose my money to him."

Thoughts flooded Jessenia's mind that A'tar had only to tell Preth to slacken the rope to win his bet by causing Lenner to fall; then she burned with shame at such thoughts. Dragonmen did not do such things.

"Preth says you think loudly" said A'tar quietly "And my thanks that you trust me. MOST dragonmen do not do such things; but when small numbers are presented to Impress, remember a dragon MUST Impress and can end up picking the least worst . . . if you're to be one of us you need to know that. I can't see it happening at Igen, or at High Reaches, and probably not at Benden. But there are a few rotten apples still."

Jessenia stared at him in consternation, noting that his handsome brown face was serious. Then she nodded. "Thank you for the warning, A'tar" she said. "I'll keep a watch out if I should end up in other Weyrs than you think totally safe . . .if rotten apples in one they could be in others, I guess.

A'tar nodded. "You're a pretty girl. If you impress a Green rather than a Queen, Blue and Brown Riders are going to want to know you for their dragons as much as for themselves. I'm not averse to getting to know you for that reason myself; but I'm going to be up front about it, and I'm not sure I'm in with much chance because I'm too old for you. I'm Turned 30."

"I appreciate your honesty, A'tar. I guess I'd look for someone my own age, but I'm not looking for anyone yet. I'd like to know you as a friend though, if that's not presumptuous of me."

He smiled. "Not at all, though if I'm seeing to weyrling chores, you'll take orders like anyone."

"Oh, I can take orders" said Jessenia cheerfully. "I'm one of the youngest, 'member? Oh, he wobbled!"

"Downer" said A'tar laconically. "Updrafts and downdrafts in the bowl. He's all right."

Lenner had regained balance from the unexpected downdraft, and continued on his way, arms outstretched. He looked relieved as he stepped off the rope onto the stone ledge of the weyr, however!

The applause was thunderous.

Jessenia boxed his ears and hugged him tightly, crying.

"There, sis!" He held her to him. "I never dreamed you'd worry about me."

"Fool!" said Jessenia. "Don't ever do that fool sort of trick again!"

He ruffled her short mop. "Well, depends on the wager. . . I'm glad it's over, though, my legs hurt something awful."

"Sit," Jessenia pointed to the floor, and started to massage the tortured muscles.

"Ten turns younger than me and bossy as me ma" Lenner complained to A'tal, groaning and cursing simultaneously.

"Born weyrwoman" said A'tal cheerfully. "Ready for the trip down to your triumph?"

"You bet" said Lenner.

"And here's my wager." A'tal handed over his handful of marks, which Lenner pocketed, grinning.

"And I'll tell granddad I already had my ears well boxed," he grinned at Jessenia. She rolled her eyes upwards at him, more as a matter of form than anything else.

Brothers DID need the occasional reproof.

oOoOo

The trip down left her gasping for leaving her belly below, but she enjoyed it, too!

"None of you folk seem scared of dragons," marvelled A'tar.

"What's to be afraid of," said Lenner laconically. "Dragons don't hurt people; people hurt people. Dragons save people"

"Preth says he wishes more people felt like you" sighed A'tar, shaking Lenner's hand. "Me, I'd be proud for you and your kin to call me friend."

"We'd be proud to have your friendship" said Lenner before he disappeared in a crowd of Riders thumping him on the back and congratulating him and paying up if they had wagers with him.

oOoOo

Fordel had private words with Lenner – not that it left him visibly chastened – and the troupe set up their equipment for a show. G'narish had invited them to stay a couple of sevendays to give a full demonstration of their skills, and it was appreciated. The Weyr fed well, and even practices attracted an audience of often knowledgeable people. Several weyrlings begged to join in, and Fordel told them to seek permission of the Weyrlingmaster.

Weyrlingmaster V'sheren came to see Fordel. He was quite a young Bronze Rider, but was seconded to teaching for the almost useless right arm he kept tucked in his belt, where Threadscore had cost him the use of it. Jessenia suspected the Bronze dragon with the bad limp was his, too.

The Weyrlingmaster nodded to Fordel. "My scamps have tried to cadge training for free," he said, "but the Weyr would pay you for your time to give them some basic lessons; anything that'd improve reactions and help them duck and dive might help 'em avoid this." He indicated his own arm. "And we prize general fitness in the Weyr." He grinned at Jessenia. "If this lass come to us for Impression, she could end up with a permanent job helping me out."

Fordel's eyebrows went up. "You take girls for Greens here?"

"We haven't yet . . . I understood that A'tar told her we are planning to."

Fordel glared at Jessenia.

Jessenia shrugged. "He said he'd talk to Weyrleader G'narish. There didn't seem any point choosing what weyr to go to unless the Weyrleader said it was all right," she said. "Igen's on our circuit. I'd as soon come here if they'd have me. Besides, if I DO Impress, it'd be nice to be one of the first in any one place," she added.

"The whole family are showmen," grunted Fordel. "Well, Weyrlingmaster, if you're happy for your lads to learn, I'm happy to teach them some basics – so long as they're clear that it takes a lifetime of training and conditioning to do what my family do, having been tumbling since they could walk and training seriously from about four turns. I'll have NO larking about and I'll thrash any lad who does anything dangerous, Dragonrider or no Dragonrider, for he'll risk his dragon too if he risks his own neck."

V'sheren nodded. "I approve your stipulations. . . I'll put the fear of Thread into them to obey you, kids being kids, and explain why. From tomorrow? And can we contract you to stay another sevenday after you planned?"

Fordel nodded. "Anything we can do for the Weyr we will; Dragonmen are our saviours," he said. "And if you give us our keep there'll be no charge for it; it's our pleasure and duty to do all we can for the Weyr."

"Then the pleasure is doubly ours to have you as guests," said V'sheren, holding out his hand to Fordel to seal the bargain. "And if you take no payment, then you will, I hope, accept favours in lieu – such as a lift to your next stop."

oOoOo

The weyrlings were more enthusiastic than apt at tumbling, but they could at least learn how to fall, and limber up to a level few would have believed possible! Older riders too asked permission to join in, seeing real benefit; and Jessenia overheard a scrap of conversation that went a long way to explain why suddenly Dragonriders should try new things. For one rider said to another:

"People laugh at High Reaches for being eccentric, but they've never lost a weyrling since they took on eccentricity, and their safety record is fantastic – I'm willing to be eccentric if it saves my life or one of my sons."

As there were often visiting riders with the dark blue strand of High Reaches, it looked as though the two Weyrs were exchanging ideas, and that Igen liked what High Reaches was doing!

oOoOo

G'narish also asked to speak to all but the youngest three acrobats. "I'll be blunt and to the point" he said, as his smiling, pretty Weyrwoman passed over klah and cakes. "I've been speaking with T'bor; High Reaches has a reputation for, er, nosiness, and they were shocked to find there are Holdless children who have no kin and are uncared for without having committed any crime."

"Like Piaz and his siblings" said Jessenia.

Fordel cuffed her. "Speak when you're spoken to!" he said.

G'narish turned to Jessenia. "Tell me more," he said. "I know of a lad called Piaz, I wonder if he's the same boy?"

"He and his siblings mudlarked at the Lemos bridge" said Jessenia. "The Riverfolk said they got taken in by a smith-trained lady."

G'narish nodded. "Ah, yes, the Lady Petrilla. It is the same lad that I know of. She's an agent of High Reaches: they take in orphans in unfortunate circumstances because the Holds do NOT fulfil all their duty to such orphans!" He frowned. "We've a couple of boys we'll bring in under pretext of Search, eight and nine turns old, brothers who could not keep up their cot when their parents died and no-one ready to help them. . . They've been thieving and mudlarking and now we're planning on extending High Reaches' work here, Lady Petrilla has sent us word of them."

"Yes, there are unfortunates," said Fordel. "If they make themselves useful fetching and carrying we feed them; but we don't make so much we can take on makeweights: if you take on one, you take on all."

Weyrwoman Nadira smiled. "Credit to you for feeding them some make-work" she said in her silvery voice. "We were hoping that you would keep an eye out for such needy children – and elderlies thrown out for being unproductive, as I believe happens – and let us know. High Reaches offers a bounty; and we should do the same of course, and pay the keep if you bring any to us."

"I'll take no bounty for helping someone to stick by the Charter" said Fordel stiffly. "But remuneration for expenses would be gratefully accepted."

"No insult was intended" said Nadira hastily, "but you might spread the word of a bounty for GENUINE orphans – we will not take a happy view of kidnap – for those of less scrupulous duty than yourselves."

Fordel nodded, mollified. "We chose Holdlessness" he said. It was plainly implied in his tone that though he held pride in that choice that he recognised that there were those who did not so choose.

"As do many," said G'narish. "And some with less thought of their duty to support the Weyr as an accompaniment to their Right of protection than you have, good Fordel. And we are happy to protect all and protect their Right not to live in a Hold or Hall. You are, in effect, a crafthall that travels; and in my opinion you should hold title of Master Acrobat for you are assuredly a Master of your skill."

Fordel tried not to look pleased, and failed.

G'narish went on, "but as you know there are those who do NOT choose to be Holdless. For some it is a punishment; and perhaps they deserve the degradation of many Holdless Caverns and a precarious existence. But when they have children, is that right or fair? Or when children lose the right to Hold a cot and the nearest Hold will not take them in? Or even a family like your own, say, when its adults die of some disaster or disease? It is those young people, bereft of support through no wish or desire of their own that we would wish to aid. If they choose a Holdless life when they are of an age to make up their own minds THAT is their choice and their Right. But we would see the victims of society cared for and, if talented, apprenticed appropriately; and, if suitable, also put to egg.

Fordel sniffed. "Kin and neighbours are SUPPOSED to do that," he said. "Aye, Weyrleader, you're right; it's not just the more feckless Holders that ignore their duties. And some youngsters run away from the grudging duty of hard or cruel relations . . . you'd count them?"

"Indeed yes . . . you've anyone in mind?"

Fordel shook his head. "Not right now. There was a lad forced to drudge and beaten, ran away to join us. He was no acrobat, but we took him to the Riverfolk . . . he's doing well with them. Don't say there won't be others, though."

"I trust your judgement to send on any you find," said G'narish. "I hope you'll accept the gift of a firelizard egg and training to use to send messages?"

Fordel looked for a moment as though he were about to refuse, then relaxed and nodded his head.

"It'll make sending messages easier," he said.

"You could train it to join in the acrobatics too" said Lenner eagerly. "Like that fair that was joining in and squabbled over Jess' hoops."

"Aye, well, if it can be TRAINED" said Fordel.

"Oh, they train up very well," said Nadira, petting her own little gold lizard. "The fair who were flying over the hoop didn't understand what it was for when Jessenia tossed it up; they just thought it was a game for them. You'd soon devise tricks for the little creature, I'm sure!"

"Aye, well, maybe." Fordel would not comment himself – but Jessenia knew he was thinking hard!

It was a trustworthy position to be agents for the Weyr; and she knew her crusty grandfather was moved at having that trust placed in him, and by the Weyrleader himself!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Weyrleader G'narish introduced a young Brown Rider to the acrobats to be their liason.

It turned out that J'ton had been Holdless, and had escaped from the clutches of a thiefmaster to go to the Weyr; and was now proud to be friends with those who had rescued his fellows, despite forestalling him. For the youth had planned on taking his own action as soon as he could go _between_, and had been too late! He told Jessenia that Piaz now had two more foster brothers, a lad his own age who had been in the clutches of the thiefmaster for turns, and a babe of about 4.

"Lady Petrilla's a great one" he said. "Your friends are doing well with her. And I think I need to train harder than the other weyrling kids: if I can pose as an acrobat it'll help when I'm travelling to find more Holdless."

"If you're good enough, Grandfather will train you if you explain why; but he'll be honest" said Jessenia.

J'ton pulled a face, but nodded. "Fair, I guess" he said.

J'ton would never be a great acrobat, like Lenner, but his body was hard and fit, and he had learned suppleness during his turns as a thief and Fordel nodded satisfaction. "You can learn enough to pass," he grunted. "It'll take more than three sevendays."

J'ton grinned boyishly. "Happens this is a better place to overwinter than the Holdless caverns at Igen Hold" he said. "If you're doing the Turnover Gather, happen several of us could give you a lift down there and back – and your A-frames and ropes, too."

Fordel was hesitating, and that offer made a difference!

"It would be nice, Father," said Dukkar. "If the Weyr feels we won't overstay our welcome."

"Warm quarters that don't flood and necessaries with running water," Tanni said hungrily.

"G'narish will certainly extend the invitation to give some of us enough skill to blend in" said J'ton. "And I could work sometimes with you as a less skilled member, even taking the hat round sometimes, as though I do that for learning more. Coroseth will let me be away for a day or two."

Fordel nodded. "The Weyr exceeds its duty" he grunted. "But if others don't fulfil their duties, it has no choice. We stay if the Weyrleader is happy."

Jessenia saw his eyes flick to her, Roban and the three youngsters; and knew the Weyrleader's words about disease and disaster had affected him. Knowing the Weyr would take care of his young relatives made him unbend more towards other unfortunates than he might otherwise have done. Fordel did not lack compassion; but theirs was a precarious living and he could not afford to get too involved in the troubles of others without something like Weyr backing, even though they were actually doing very well at the moment. Even so, he had taken on that boy now with the Riverfolk: anyone willing to work got equal treatment in Fordel's book.

oOoOo

Roban had made friends with a weyrling named F'shar and his dragon Blue Brinth. F'shar was a cheerful, happy-go-lucky boy, looking forward to his first flight on Brinth's back; he and most of his clutchmates were to fly soon, though the one Bronze from the clutch and the two largest Browns had already tried their wings. F'shar took his acrobatics serenely, as a means to help avoid Thread; and asked Roban to ask Fordel to devise exercises to improve catching heavy objects like sacks of firestone from difficult angles.

Fordel approved of F'shar and did not discourage Roban's familiarity with him, though he had muttered doubly about too much familiarity with future Dragonmen.

Jessenia was approached by a girl about Roban's age.

"Hello, is it true you mean to stand for a Green Dragon one day?" The girl asked.

"I hope to" said Jessenia, a little warily. The girl beamed. She was a pretty girl, with tanned golden skin and pale gold hair, bleached almost white in the sun.

"Bretine" the girl thrust out her hand. "I'm hoping to stand for a Green too, but my father – that's Brown Rider B'tin – thinks I ought to wait a while, though I'd be in age if I were a boy. And my mother agrees, that's Nadeena, she's headwoman. So I'm going to be a Weavercraft apprentice over near High Reaches for a Turn or two, because having a craft is good, and one of the apprentices there fostered in High Reaches Weyr for a while so she can help me shake down, I hope. But if we're likely to be colleagues one day I thought we might get to know each other a bit before I go at Turnover."

"But I might not Impress, of course" said Jessenia, "though I guess a Dragonman's daughter will."

Bretine shrugged. "The dragons will choose who they want" she said. "I HOPE to Impress, and plenty of Riders have marks on YOU Impressing already."

"They do?" Jessenia was shocked.

"Oh yes, and your little brother," said Bretine. "The next one – Tas, isn't he? – is reckoned too quiet, and Lenner's out of age. But they've all been discussed, you know. Weyrs are like that – full of nosy people looking for something to wager on!"

"Er . . . no, I didn't" said Jessenia. "Well, I guess I'm glad to know – if a little taken aback."

Bretine grinned. "Cast up your eyes, throw up your hands and ignore them like you do at your brothers," she said.

"You've been watching me?"

"Of course. You and your family are exciting people. And – and I thought you might not mind me saying hello; you're friendlier and nicer than lots of Queen candidates."

Jessenia pulled a face. "Are they all as stuck up as stories say? A'tar said there was a horrid little beast who was rude about Preth's colour!"

"Don't surprise me," sniffed Bretine. "Some are all right – gotta be, I guess, or we'd never have decent Queen Riders, and Aunt Nadira's the nicest of all."

"The Weyrwoman's your aunt? I'm sorry, have I been disrespectful?"

"Oh fardles to that! Yes, my mother's her sister, they both stood for Impression together and Nadeena chose to stay when her twin Impressed. They're not identical, but they're quite alike. Nadeena's keen for me to have every chance to Impress a Green, unless there's a Queen for me, 'cos I think she'd have liked to have a dragon to share with B'tin," she confided.

"Is there any reason SHE shouldn't stand?" Asked Jessenia. "I mean, Queen candidates are put to egg older than boys, couldn't she stand for a Green egg? The Weyrwoman's pretty young, isn't she? And they're twins?"

Bretine blinked.

"Well . . . I guess . . . Nadeena's thirty-something – I don't ask, grownups get touchy about things like that – but I'll suggest it, THANK you!" Impulsively she squeezed Jessenia's hand.

Jessenia shrugged. "Just seemed like a good idea," she said.

This Bretine seemed a nice kid; a bit young for close friendship as yet, but give her a turn or two as an apprentice and maybe they could be good friends.

oOoOo

Jessenia and Roban stood to watch F'shar's first flight, and give him support; it was barely more than 30 Lengths before V'sheren signalled them down again, but F'shar and Brinth were obedient. The boy's eyes were shiny with joy.

"Well done" said V'sheren. "Tomorrow a little longer."

The other weyrlings did the same; and those who had been flying longer might make a circuit of the Weyr.

One young Brown Rider chose to go higher than he had been told he might, and Jessenia saw for herself, horrified, the crosswinds G'narish had spoken of.

She heard the boy's startled cry, and saw his dragon buffeted; heard the little creature squeal in pain for an awkwardly twisted wing. Then they plummeted outside the Weyr.

Hands to her mouth, Jessenia waited for the keening of the other dragons announcing the death of the weyrling pair, but it did not come.

V'sheren's eyes opened wide. "They're alive!" he whispered. "Dath caught onto a ledge; he's hung on! How the fardles are we going to get them down? There's no room for a dragon!"

Jessenia found her voice. "Sir, my brother and I are nimble - we could climb down with ropes. If your dragon or – or another – could perch on the edge of the Weyr we could tie the ropes to Dath's fighting straps and he could be hauled up. And the boy too, afterward," she added.

V'sheren gave her a quick look. "Yes, you know knots well enough," he said. "It could work – hop up, you two."

The rushing sound of a summons to a dragon was now familiar in Jessenia's head; and she ran over to Bronze Asreth, as she surmised was the dragon with the limp, the ugly scars of Threadscore running down his front leg. The dragon extended the leg stiffly.

"Reckon we need not hurt you, Asreth" said Jessenia, making a run up to leap, vaulting off his flank into a somersault that twisted her onto his back. Roban followed in the same way.

"Huh, I should have learned that trick" grunted V'sheren, climbing up in what was clearly a practiced manner to avoid his friend's scars. He passed forward ropes as he settled behind them, and they were airborne!

The difference between a Bronze dragon taking off, requiring only one wing beat, and that of a smaller blue was interesting, Jessenia thought. Then she gasped as they drew level with the top of the Weyr and the winds caught at her, tossing her hair and viciously whipping it across her face.

"I warn the young fools" growled V'sheren. "They've experienced it coming in . . . maybe you two will remember."

"Reckon getting Dath's rider to tell new ones how he nearly died might do more than telling" said Jessenia. "We've all thought grown-ups were fussing and ignored them . . . if we're lucky we do it young and with no real damage, like I did when I was six and went on the rope with no safety man . . . couldn't pee without pain for a week from rope burn, but it taught me.

V'sheren winced. "Landed half each side, did you?"

"And kind of sideways . . . and then slid off. Slowly and excruciatingly. Can Asreth please fly over and let us have a look at how things are, please?"

Asreth duly dropped, flying against the updrafts with powerful wings, fortunately not permanently damaged by the Threadscore that hurt his forelimb, though Jessenia saw there were scars on the mainsail.

"We came out of _between_ into a clump" said V'sheren, answering an unspoken, indeed unformed, question.

"But you're a Dragonman . . . you can feel where Thread is, can't you?" Gasped Jessenia. "That's why I thought I had a good chance of Impression. . ."

"You feel where Thread is? We'll talk about that later" The Weyrlingmaster paused to wave to the frightened boy clinging to a frightened young dragon clinging to a ledge too small to get onto properly.

"Hang in there, S'tend, we'll get you both off!" the Weyrlingmaster called. "The acrobat lad and lass are coming down to help!"

"Dath can't fly!" the boy sounded panicked.

"Don't worry! We'll haul him out like a sack of firestone!" shouted V'sheren. "And I'll be looking forward to bawling you out you disobedient brat! You better do exactly what er, Jessenia tells you when she and her brother get down!"

S'tend was nodding fervently as Asreth let the thermals lift him above them, Jessenia and Roban noting every projection as they went.

"I think, Sir," said Jessenia, "You'll have to attack the ropes to Asreth's straps and fly outwards, before going up and into the Weyr. There's some rough projections that could fray a rope if Dath were just hauled up."

"Well, that's worth knowing now rather than later" said V'sheren. "This a good place?"

Roban looked down. "Climbed worse," he said, laconically. "I'll go first, our Jess."

Jessenia nodded, and having slithered off, helped V'sheren attack ropes to Asreth's fighting straps. Without karabiners and secondary ropes they must climb, but descending from the high wire with an improvised slide knot was child's play, and they descended rapidly to the sobbing weyrling.

"C'mon S'tend, stop blubbering, V'sheren'll give you plenty to cry about later I wager, but no need to anticipate" said Jessenia cheerfully. "Here, take my hand and climb off and onto that rough bit – you can hold on there while we make Dath safe.

"I daren't!" cried the boy.

"You have to – unless you want to be a dragonless man" said Jessenia bluntly. "Little fellow can't hold on much longer – shift you silly boy, I'll help you!"

S'tend gulped and stared in horror as she voiced the unthinkable; and unwillingly took her proffered hand. She pulled him across.

"Hold on" she said.

"I can't!" He clung to her.

"Hold me like that and I'll hit you" said Jessenia. "You'll probably only break a few bones rolling down if I have to punch you off. Dath is my concern right and should be yours."

Shaking with terror, S'tend let go of her and clung for grim death to what Jessenia thought was an easy hold.

"Got one rope on, sis" said Roban.

"Put mine on, Rob – this tuber-head is making no end of a fist of hanging on; I'd better watch him" said Jessenia, untying her own rope. "And if you grab me again S'tend, we'll both fall 'cos you're a hefty type, and too big a boy to weep like a six-Turn-old girlie who's wet her underlinen."

S'tend's resentment over that comment dried his tears fairly effectively!

"Tied" said Roban. "Weyrlingmaster?" he raised his voice. "Heave away!"

The downdraft of Asreth's wings could be felt all the way to where they were; and Dath jerked up and out, off the ledge, crooning in distress. The young dragon was lifted slowly and painfully – he was almost full grown and nearly half the size of Asreth – and the Bronze dragon chose to lower him outside the Weyr rather than risk lifting him over.

"He's safe, S'tend" said Jessenia. "Sorry to be brusque with you; he was losing his grip."

"I know . . . we were both so scared. I – I guess I owe you thanks."

"We do what we know best" said Jessenia. "Can't let the dragons down, huh? Now, hang in there. I'll be tying a rope on you shortly and helping you climb up."

oOoOo

S'tend was terrified; but Roban went ahead, freeing the rope from snags with Jessenia behind the weyrling, guiding his feet, talking soothingly to him, praising him.

It took a long time, and several fits of S'tend crying "I can't!" but they got him there.

The boy promptly passed out.

"Huh. Might have waited 'til we got him down" said Roban. "Sorry, Asreth, we'll have to climb and shove."

"Asreth says he's fine" said V'sheren. "But there are others come to take you two back; I'll get S'tend back soonest."

Asreth lifted the unconscious boy effortlessly in his front paws and sprang off; and J'ton's Coroseth landed for the two young acrobats.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The two young acrobats were made much of when they landed.

"Aww, wherry-teeth" said Roban, embarrassed.

"Please – it was nothing!" said Jessenia. "Just what we're trained to do."

"And the presence of mind to know how to use your skills to the best advantage" said G'narish, coming forward. "S'tend is lucky you were here. Let the kids alone now, they need rest, klah, and checking over for rope burn and abrasions!"

The Weyrleader ignored all protests from the youngsters and escorted the youngsters firmly to the healing caverns, where they were quickly joined by Tanni, who hugged her offspring firmly.

"Ma! It was a piece o' piss!" said Roban.

Tanni looked at Jessenia.

"HER face says different" said Tanni.

"It was easy enough to climb," said Jessenia. "The strain was in the kid panicking . . . Rob escaped that."

Roban shrugged. "I figured he'd get embarrassed if he realized I'd seen him cry . . . girls are different."

"Well, I'm glad you're safe" said Tanni firmly. "You both did well. . . I know you don't take unnecessary risks."

"We never would, Ma" Jessenia assured her!

oOoOo

Weyrlingmaster V'sheren came in.

"S'tend is sleeping on a dose of Fellis, and Dath is covered in numbweed and is resting his wing" he said. "What's this about sensing Thread?"

"Oh, I always know when it's about to fall, and where clumps are," said Jessenia, "like I sense when bad weather's coming; Roban senses weather too."

"And Grandad senses Thread" said Roban.

"He knew when the Pass was starting" volunteered Tanni. "He believed the Harpers anyway, but he got us under stone when everyone else was scoffing. My husband doesn't sense it, it skipped a generation."

"Looks like your family could train up some good Dragonriders" said V'sheren.

"I was rejected on Search because I was deemed too young when there was only Benden," said Tanni, quietly, "And then I met Dukkar" she laughed. "I really was too young; and it turned out that they thought I was a boy anyway because my hair was tucked away in a hat because it was the Great Cleaning and I was in trews. I was ten" she added. "And the next Queen was Ramoth, and no girls put to Green dragons in those days! I don't regret it though."

"Well the Weyr's loss is your family's gain" said V'sheren.

"We'll certainly be glad to stand, Sir, when Grandpa says I may, and do our best" said Jessenia. "Sir, if you're looking for girl riders, I have a sort of cousin my age who might be interested."

"Caytreen? She's getting wed. and she's a scatty piece!" scoffed Tanni. "She's the type that squeaks at dragons in the hopes of being comforted by a handsome dragonman!"

V'sheren hid a grin. He knew the type.

"Oh, not Caytreen!" Jessenia's voice showed the scorn she had come to feel for her cousin's attitudes. "I meant Carya!"

"She's no relative at all, really!" said Tanni.

"No, but she's got a good head on her" said Jessenia. "Reckon she's got more than her share of common sense."

"Tell me about her?" said V'sheren.

Jessenia told her all about her aunt Relda's rather irregular relationship with Holder Ranyer.

"Carya always says, Relda's more her mother than Carissa ever was, 'cos Carissa wasn't interested in any of them" said Jessenia. "She's got Ranis – her older brother, her only brother until little Rel came along a couple of turns ago – out of trouble with scheming wenches. One girl she frightened off by asking if she was strong enough to hold him down to administer fellis when he had his fits."

V'sheren gave a shout of laughter. "These fits are fictional, I take it?" he said.

"Oh yes! Carra and Ranissa hadn't got a clue – there're older than us – but Carya's clever. And I guess Ranyer would be pleased to have his girls happily settled and not have to find wedding partners for them, 'cos I think it's ten girls now and the two boys."

"Formidable fecundity" he murmured.

"Well, Ranya and Raissa are twins" said Jessenia. "It was birthing them killed Carissa, and as they don't look like her OR Ranyer but aw'lly like the Hold Harper you can't blame Ranyer for ALL of them."

"Jess! Less of the gossip!" reproved Tanni.

"She's right, Ma, they have ginger hair like him and the same sticky-out ears" said Roban, much struck.

"Ranyer accepts them" said Tanni firmly. "That's all that matters."

"I'm sure your aunt is a good mother to all the children" said V'sheren, diplomatically. "Certainly we shall consider this Hold on Search; maybe in due course you'd accept a lift to ask your cousin for yourself?"

"Oh! I'd LOVE that!" gasped Jessenia.

Tanni shook her head.

At least the weyrfolk seemed ready to accept her children for their useful skills and did not think them presumptuous for their forthright, open manner! And they were happy to accept both Jessenia and Roban standing for Impression – it was well for the troupe that they had the twins, who had been showing no instincts to be light fingered, and had made friends with some of the weyr children too, along with her baby, Harri. She sighed. And him almost old enough to be allowed to perform too; and willing to do so! Dukkar could join his sons and brother for the four-cornered tumbling, and the twins on Lenner, Tas and Jibben's shoulders, and maybe Harri right on top of a human pyramid. Fordel would adapt things, and not grudge two of the family to the Weyr. And perhaps one of Relda's own daughters would have talent to train up – if any were prepared to leave the comfortable certainties of accepted half-Bloods in a small but prosperous Hold. The two older ones were old enough to travel with them, and Ranee old enough to perform if Relda had trained her up. Tanni gave a rueful smile to herself. What would be, would be!

"When does your grandfather permit you to come?" V'sheren asked Jessenia, his voice breaking in to Tanni's musings.

"Well, when we spoke to the weyrborn Woodcrafter who told us about High Reaches taking girls, he said a turn round before we travelled to High Reaches" said Jessenia "and that was around Midsummer. So I guess in about half a turn or so."

"Hmm, we've no clutch at the moment" said the Weyrlingmaster, "But I wonder if he'd let us have you when we next do, to help get any female candidates fit – for girls in Hold and Craft life are less fit than boys often enough, and will need more training to bring to standard suitable to care for a dragonet."

"I – I guess you'd have to ask him" said Jessenia. "He kind of forbade me to talk about it, though he did say I might ask here about – about sequestering, if I Impress, when she rises to – to mate." She flushed.

"You are rather younger than G'narish was thinking of taking" said V'sheren. "But mostly only on a grounds of having common sense, and you don't seem to lack that. High Reaches, I understand, takes girls from the same age as boys, twelve turns; and we all sequester the smallest boys of course. I see no problem; you can sequester until you feel ready, like the boys do, usually once they've found a lover. You need not worry." He patted her kindly on the shoulder, and Jessenia nodded in relief.

J'ton was nice, and she half thought of getting to know him a lot better if she Impressed, but there was plenty of time to worry about that in the future.

oOoOo

Fordel listened to V'sheren's request.

"This genuine, or are you after getting the girl in your furs, if you'll pardon the blunt question, Bronze Rider?" he asked.

V'sheren flushed. "She's just a child – well, hardly more than!" he said indignantly. "Do you think I'd take advantage of an innocent girl?"

Fordel gave him a straight look. "No, Bronze Rider, I read your honour in your voice and face" he said, "And I suppose she could go further and do worse than such a man as you. I apologize; we've had trouble. And if you'll look out for her, I'm half inclined to leave her with you for her own protection. She's the wrong age and too pretty to be Holdless I suppose" he sighed. "My daughters stuck together, safety in numbers. But I'll ask another favour if I may."

"Name it."

"To go to visit my daughter Relda; she has girls of an age with the twins and Harri. Girls ARE a draw, especially if they look cute" he pulled a face.

V'sheren nodded.

"Jessenia wanted to ask her cousin Carya if she'd come to the Weyr too; that's easy to arrange. Let me get my boys flying securely – a couple of sevendays – and I'll take a day out to take you, your daughter-in-law if she wants, and Jessenia. Asreth can bring back two or three lightweights, no trouble, so long as they're all friendly!"

Fordel nodded curtly. "My thanks, Bronze Rider. I appreciate the kindness the Weyr has shown my family."

"Even if Jessenia doesn't Impress – and as she senses Thread I think she will – I think G'narish would want to ask her to stay, both for THAT talent, and to train girls to fitness as I suggested. That makes you all kind of weyrfolk, and part of our family."

Fordel digested that, then nodded. "We'll not presume on that, but I will bear it in mind. Pride will not take hand-outs, but if we need help, fi it's by way of family, I'd be the first to give aid to cousins – even those that are no such thing like Ranyer's older children – and so I'd be a fraud not to accept aid too. It is good."

V'sheren was glad he had trod the right path with the stiff-necked old gentleman! No more than a Weyrling himself when they had come forward, he had learned to adapt to the more outspoken 9th Pass individuals more easily than some of his older fellows; and had now spent more of his life in the current era than in the Old Time!

V'sheren had a job for the twins and Harri too; J'ton had collected the young brothers Petrilla had asked to be housed, and they needed reassurance from boys who were not of the Weyr, but who had found their way about it and started to make friends. That they were Holdless too would reassure the lads.

The three young acrobats were delighted that so exalted a person as the Weyrlingmaster would single them out for so responsible a job!

It would also, thought V'sheren, keep them out of mischief – at least until the new ones found their feet, and Fordel might well be moving on by then.

oOoOo

V'sheren found his flying classes went with much less trouble than usual; S'tend's foolishness had dampened the usually overly-high spirits of newly flying weyrlings, and they were chastened and obedient to strictures about not overflying their dragon partners, however over-optimistic the young dragons might be! Consequently things went smoothly, and he left the boys to practice under the eye of another young Bronze Rider, currently injured and in need of occupation to stop him climbing the walls in frustration while a broken arm mended!

The broken arm was K'said's own fault.

He had intervened in a dispute between a Riverman and a pugnacious Rider from Ista. He had taken the Riverman's part, and had been involved in a fight with the Istan Rider, whose Bronze had been disappointed on the famed mating flight. The fracture to his arm had been complex, multiple, and slow to heal, though he had said to V'sheren "But you should have seen the other fellow's nose!"

Obviously the Istan's skull was harder than K'said's arm.

G'narish had made inquiries, but apparently the Istan Bronze Rider had suffered no lasting damage beyond a slightly dented ego and a broken nose that he swore helped him to pull girls even better.

K'said was often in trouble.

He was honourable to a fault, but rather naïve. G'narish thought he might be similar to T'bor's young Wingleader H'llon , before the Weyrwoodcrafter Bronze Rider learned a bit more about how the wicked world wagged. The Igen Weyrleader half considered sending K'said to H'llon for an education, but decided that the boy would lose his innocence just enough anyway!

oOoOo

Fordel and Jessenia were ready to go. Jessenia mounted Asreth in her usual flamboyant manner; and noting the painful scars, Fordel followed suit, to V'sheren's amusement. Fordel's little newly hatched Brown firelizard chirped complacently and flew up to join the old acrobat, looking smug.

Asreth is most moved by your family's courtesy to his scar: said V'sheren. "As am I. We both appreciate it; he can take scrambling, but some people can be careless where they put their feet."

"No need to cause a dragon unnecessary pain – he's already taken those injuries for the likes of us. As have you," grunted Fordel.

V'sheren liked Fordel more and more every time he spoke to him. The old man was touchy, proud, and a bit grouchy, and he reminded the Bronze Rider of his own grandfather who had not survived he Eighth Pass.

"Hold tight" he said.

Jessenia loved getting airborne, though she was unmercifully(?) hot in the flying furs V'sheren had insisted they both borrow. Then they were in the crosswinds, buffeted a moment before they were in the incredible cold of _between_!

Jessenia's heart thudded painfully for three loud beats, then they were out in sunshine, her grandfather's gasp of shock loud after the silence of that no-place that was _between_.

"Not a sound from you, young Jessenia" said V'sheren. He sounded pleased

"I suppose I was just surprised, Sir" said Jessenia. "There was nothing to make any sound about. It was odd but not really frightening. Asreth knew where he was going, after all."  
V'sheren grinned Asreth had taken visualisation from Fordel – what a Dragonrider had been lost in that man not being Searched – and found it good.

"Asreth is good" he said. "And you're right, youngling; HE knew where he was going. And there is nothing to be afraid of – with so experienced a dragon as he. I hope you WIL be scared – and of me more than anything else – when you learn to go _between_, so that you listen and get it right!"

"Oh I will, Sir" said Jessenia, earnestly. "I"ll listen for my dragon's sake; 'cos I can't be scared of you, however much of a blistering you give, 'cos it's only because you care about your kids. Like Grandad – he's most awfully menacing if we're bad because he wants to save us injury."

"Why Master Acrobat, that chit has our secrets rumbled!" laughed V'sheren.

"Hmph. TOO clever by half" said Fordel, not displeased that his granddaughter saw his love for her for what it was, unable as he was to unbend easily.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Jessenia had been glad of the flying jacket while _between_, and would be equally glad to shed it when they landed!

Kunder's Gorge Hold lay in, as the name suggested, a gorge, where the air lay, even late in the turn, hot and oppressive. The plains above the gorge provided grazing for cattle, the Hold's main source of income; the valley floor provided room for some farming and fruit trees, stunted and twisted, clung to a precarious existence on the screes at the base of the gorge, their roots often exposed when the spring melt water and spring rains brought it into spate. The tributary came from further north than the Weyr, which rarely received more than a sifting of snow, like sugar on bubbly pie. The last of the apples and pears were being gathered in, the late maturing varieties, and workers bolted nervously out of the immediate vicinity of a large Bronze Dragon. One had the presence of mind to run to the well-dressed man supervising.

The man turned and headed towards the visitors.

"Bronze Rider?" – Fordel?" he added in shock, seeing one of the passengers.

"Oh, I'm just the delivery boy" grinned V'sheren. "Your good lady's father and niece wanted to visit to discuss family matters. Any chance of begging a glass of rough cider? I see you've a press up."

"Please, Bronze Rider, help yourself – I'd relish an opinion" said Ranyer. "I think it's been a superior turn myself, though I am biased."

A labourer was quickly at their side with mugs.

"Not for the girl" said Fordel firmly. "Let her have apple juice, she's not ready for YOUR scrumpy, Ranyer."

Apple juice was brought for Jessenia, who preferred it to cider in any case.

Ranyer watched Fordel and V'sheren. The old man nodded, and so did the Bronze Rider.

"How many barrels can you sell to Igen Weyr if I put in an order?" asked V'sheren. "This is excellent – a fortuitous combination of weather as well as the soil and varieties I presume?"

Ranyer nodded. "A fine spring, ending with enough rain to swell the fruit, and a good hot end to the summer. Our late fruit will do well too. I've perry as well. I can do you 50 barrels without shorting our usual orders, maybe 60."

"I'll buy all you can spare" said V'sheren "and perry too. It's more refreshing than wine, whatever the Harpers might say."

Ranyer laughed. "That's Faranth's Truth! Though we make apple wine for home consumption that some compare favourably to Benden wines for all that it's cloudy!"

"I look forward to trying it sometime – but I interrupt family business! Mind if I get nosy and look around?"

"Please, Bronze Rider – make yourself at home! Honoured to have you!" said Ranyer.

V'sheren wondered why it was that the stock phrase was believable on this Holder's lips where so often it was just an empty phrase in the mouths of others!

"Come to poach daughters off you" Fordel got to the point. "Jess is for the Weyr; wondered if Ranee or Rudee wanted to tumble for me."

Ranyer raised an eyebrow. "They've a Queen egg? I hadn't heard."

"She's standing for a Green next clutch. They're copying High Reaches" said Fordel. "Wants to talk Carya into standing with her, too."

"I heard High Reaches has female Green Riders – thought it was all gas and ash" admitted Ranyer. "But if you're with a Bronze Rider – WELL! I can't deny I'd be honoured if any of the girls wants to go; but they can't have Ranis. I need him."

"Ranis wouldn't go; he'd have to get dirty bagging firestone" said Jessenia, earning her a tweaked ear from her grandfather.

"Oh he's grown out of being such a pompous little ass as he was last time you were here" said Ranyer, not in the least put out. "Actually stripped his shirt to give a lesson in tumbling to a visiting, and rather limited, acrobat. Poor fellow, when half the girls could perform better than him, he got in a huff and went on to pasteurs new."

Fordel laughed. "Idiot. Should have stayed to learn: might even have taken one of your girls off your hands as a partner! Proves he wasn't worthy of them."

"Quite" said Ranyer dryly. "To your first question, if Relda is agreeable, Ranee has been asking about joining your troupe, and no question but she can come back any time she wants as my daughter, no loss of status. Rubee's not in the same class, and she DOES like her home comforts; and the rest are too young. The only one of the older ones who might measure up is Ranis; and you can't have him any more than the Weyr can. Carya's passable, and I might have let her foster a turn with Jess on the road, but frankly I'd rather have a nubile daughter settled somewhere like the Weyr where she won't be offered insult."

Fordel grunted assent. "One reason I'm happy to leave our Jessenia. We had one incident, and barely avoided others."

"Ought to be an accredited Crafthall for entertainers, really" said Ranyer. "As protection. If you've powerful Weyr contacts it's worth asking to have the idea mentioned to the Crafters."

Fordel nodded. "They call me 'Master' at the Weyr of courtesy. It WOULD be protection for genuine entertainers; I might do that if Jessenia Impresses. Wouldn't like to otherwise; seems a little forward."

Ranyer agreed. "I take your point. Well, let us send her to find Carya before the child explodes with impatience. You may tell the Hold Harper that I excuse Carya from lessons for the duration of your visit – run along!"

Jessenia ran!

oOoOo

Carya walked in the apple groves with her arm linked in Jessenia's, listening to all her news.

"You HAVE been busy!" she said ruefully. "I wish I'd been there! I've been practicing tumbling with Mother Relda in hopes of being let to go with you!"

Jessenia laughed. "You'd miss your soft bed and gentle living."

"I'd get used to it" said Carya. "At least I'd feel I'd got out and done something with my life, not been a useless ornament."

"Well, if you came to the Weyr with me to stand for a Green Dragon, that's doing something, isn't it?" said Jessenia.

Carya gave a delighted squeal loud enough to startle the apple pickers.

"Really? Oh my! A Dragonrider? A REAL Dragonrider not having to do pretty manners like a Queen Rider to the sort of idiots Father despises?"

Jessenia laughed. "Queenriders work jolly hard too you know" she said. "Though I think they work them harder at High Reaches than at Igen . . . Lady Nadira is a wonderful woman, full of compassion." Quickly she told Carya about the Childhold idea and Nadira's obvious concern for orphans.

"She sounds lovely" said Carya "And I guess it's Queenrider and Weyrleader who set the tone: I should thinking being a Rider in Benden might be a bit nervous at times 'cos the Weyrwoman has a temper on her!"

"Lady Nadira is the sweetest-tempered lady you could ever meet" said Jessenia, who already admired her. "I've never heard her raise her voice or get cross, though she DOES sigh at Weyrlings being daft sometimes. But her telling them gently that she's disappointed in them goes further than Weyrlingmaster V'sheren shouting at them you know."

"Well, anyway, I think I'd rather be a Green Rider than a Queenrider" said Carya. "And, when I get as far as wanting one, a wider pick of lovers than just Bronze Riders, 'cos a Bronze could fly a Green if he wanted to."

Jessenia blinked. "I suppose so" she said. "I'd not thought of it. We can sequester if we want, if we're not ready."

"Well, I'm not quite, but I have started noticing boys" said Carya, candidly. "I guess if I Impressed I'd have time before my dragon grew up to pick and choose without having to sleep with anyone if I didn't want to."

"I'm glad you're not a flirt like cousin Caytreen" said Jessenia in heartfelt tones. "I had a nasty revelation or two last time I saw her."

Carya sniffed. "They came through – oh, five, six months ago, presuming something rotten on the relationship with Mother Relda, all impudent eyes and adding up what everything must cost. They knew the value of everything and the true worth of nothing, Father says."

"I think he's right" said Jessenia, seriously. "I never realized until recently. Ma said, Caytreen's the sort to squeal at a dragon in hopes of being comforted by his Rider."

"I slapped her for making eyes at Ranis" said Carya, with satisfaction. "And when she wouldn't let him alone I put early onion juice in her underwear so she squirmed so much at supper even Aunt Rupa noticed and sent her out."

"That must have smarted."

"Not so much as later onions," said Carya viciously, "but I had to work with what I had to hand. And the stored ones were all used."

"You're a bad girl and my best friend" said Jessenia warmly. "Reckon from what I've heard, if there's a Queen egg there'll be some stuck up candidates to play with."

Carya grinned mischievously. "Oh good!" she said. "AND as daughter – albeit of Minor – I can pull Rank on some of them too just for fun!"

The girls giggled happily together!

oOoOo

The family meal was joyous, V'sheren drawn cheerfully into conversation. Ranyer and his children gave him deference without undue flattery or grovelling, nor any veiled insults, and V'sheren liked them the more for their cheerful frankness. No wonder Fordel found a welcome here when he visited! Doubtless Ranyer was ready to offer his mistress' father a home too when he was too old to travel. The Bronze Rider had wondered why the Holder had not married Relda as his second wife; and was rapidly coming to the conclusion that it was more a case of indolence – or rather, not getting around to it – than any desire to keep a once Holdless lover at a distance. His older children treated Relda with the pretty deference of children to a mother, and if there was any undercurrent of snobbishness, children would pick up on that first! The Holder showed no difference between his first family and his second either; even the twins said to have been sired on his late wife by the Hold Harper.

Jessenia was quite right: the girls DID look like the Hold Harper, and willingly entertained by singing and playing.

"They're taking girls now at the Harper Hall" said Ranyer, interpreting his glance. "They're keen to apprentice, so I'll give them the chance. Why not? They seem to have inborn talent. It seems a shame to stifle it, any more than I'd want to stifle Ranee's talent as an acrobat."

V'sheren nodded.

"You, Holder Ranyer, are a quite remarkable man I think" he said.

Ranyer laughed.

"Oh, you have to be to survive ten daughters" he said cheerfully.

oOoOo

Ranis had improved, Jessenia found; he grinned at her with genuine pleasure to see her, rather than looking down his nose at "such as her." His teeth were nice and white and even against his dark complexion.

"Hey, cousin Jess! You HAVE turned into a looker!" he greeted her. "Feel like wedding me to keep the predatory wherries at bay?"

"Whatever sort of chat-up line is that?" scolded Jessenia. "I'm glad to see you, Ranis, but I don't want to marry you, I want to ride a dragon!"

He shrugged, laughing. "Worth asking, though – I like you and you're fun, which is more than you can say for a lot of girls I know. And if I had you on my arm they'd all drop dead with envy" he added.

"Now THAT" approved Jessenia "is a line with more style to it! Practice a bit more and you might actually impress the girl of your dreams when you meet her!"

Ranis laughed and gave her a rough hug. "You take care of yourself at the Weyr – and my sister too!" he said sternly. "And if you don't Impress, you could marry worse than me, you know!"

"If I don't, I'll consider your offer, but reckon I'll still say no" said Jessenia. "You're too much family – it'd be like marrying my brother!"

Ranis considered. "I suppose so" he said. "I want someone to be friends with like Father is with Relda."

"Well you've heaps of time yet" said Jessenia with sympathy. "Your good friend and bride probably hasn't got loose from the Harpers yet and wears her hair in long plaits."

He laughed.

"Maybe!" he agreed equably.

Ranyer was right about him improving, though Jessenia, if only he found a good wife he'd remain half decent too! Aunt Relda would not let anyone she did not approve of marry him; and Aunt Relda had more moral fibre than Aunt Rupa.

oOoOo

Asreth had two extra passengers in the persons of Carya and Ranee. Carya firmly bit back the gulp on going into _between_, and Ranee's cry of shocked surprise was bitten off too. Fordel took his second trip _between_ with utter equanimity, gazing down with interest at the changed scenery, and the busy Weyr.

"Exhilarating business, flying." He remarked "though tumbling can come close to feeling that the human body itself can fly."

"Pity you weren't Searched yourself, Master Fordel" ventured V'sheren.

"Well, what is, is" said Fordel. "The young ones got the chance, and I'll be glad for them if they Impress. Don't cry, Ranee, child. Your sister is with you, and you have Aunt Tanni. You'll be too busy to be homesick."

"I'm not crying" said Ranee firmly. "It's wind in my eyes."

"Good girl" said Fordel, approvingly.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"I put my stuff in the new female candidate barracks, I'll show you there" said Jessenia. "There's no clutch but I thought it might be fun to be just together – and to bag the best beds! I guess I'd not have stayed if you hadn't come, but I reckoned you would."

"It'll be fun!" agreed Carya. "It's decent of them to let me come so early."

"It's V'sheren, I reckon" said Jessenia. "He's kind, though he bawls at the boys – and needs to! Like Granddad, it's for their own good. And will be for OUR own good when he's teaching us. I – I think he noticed I missed having a friend – a girl – my own age around. I mean, Rob's a good friend, but . . ."

Carya nodded gravely. "Even sisters aren't quite the same as someone your own age" she said.

They skipped happily across the Bowl, hand in hand, eliciting some curious glances.

"Nice . . . they come in pairs now" said a Blue rider. "Another nice, trim arsed little piece."

Jessenia flushed angrily and turned. "Blue Rider" she said "What you look at is your business; but I ask you nicely not to give tongue like the mindless baying of hunting canines."

The Blue Rider's jaw dropped, and his companion, also in the knots of a Blue Rider, hid a grin.

Carya turned her head.

"Oh, take no notice, cousin!" She said "it's our backsides he noticed, he's not yet realized we have fronts that are female and not likely to be his type!"

The loudmouth Rider's friend DID laugh at that one; and the strongly heterosexual offender spluttered!

The girls, flushed with moral victory, danced off.

"And serve you right for coming on strong to them" they heard the laughing one say.

"It's not so scary here when people pass comments" explained Jessenia. "It's usually if their dragon has been involved in a mating flight and they're feeling their oats a little . . . but weyrfolk have autonomy over their own bodies, and we're weyrfolk now."

"The Charter says everyone has autonomy over their own bodies" said Carya. Jessenia gave a bitter little laugh.

"Not if you're Holdless – or, I wager, a labourer's daughter with an aggressive ruling family! I only just escaped being raped by a Holder's son, he dragged me to his room and locked me in, and Pa and the boys made a pyramid outside for me to climb down onto because the walls were too sheer to climb. I WAS going to tear up his bed sheets," she added meditatively, "but it's much funner to think of him coming back and no clue as to how I got out – I managed to shut the window you see."

Carya grimaced and squeezed her friend's hand: though she was shocked that men should behave so.

"You were brave" she said.

"Never been so scared in my life" said Jessenia. "Even when my idiot brother walked the high wire across the bowl . . ."

She had then to tell Carya THAT tale, and Carya agreed that she would pretend to be utterly unimpressed if Lenner related the tale himself!

oOoOo

The girls were to meet another girl their own age sooner than they thought.

They were settling in to the candidate barracks very happily – they appreciated the space, for there was room for a dozen two-level bunk beds in there. Of these, they had picked the one nearest the bathing room and necessary as being the most desirable, Carya on the bottom bunk and Jessenia, who did not like being cooped up, on the top. As Carya was nervous of falling off the higher bed – despite her acrobatic training – it worked out well!

"They gotta have room for Queen Candidates too, if there are any" said Jessenia, knowledgeably "'cos Nadira's not letting them stay in guest accommodations anymore, as Pilgra of High Reaches doesn't. And this is all purpose-built, where High Reaches has been adapting and rebuilding in a hurry!"

"It's a clever way to shoehorn more into a small weyr" said Carya, admiringly.

"Yes, there's only room for 300 dragons; and Oldtimer Weyrs were small anyway because of having the breeding drop off at the end of the last Pass" Jessenia told her. "But G'narish is thinking of copying Ista and having weyrs on the outside, to accommodate more if they can only breed up, 'cos the areas Igen covers don't get much respite over winter when Thread's freezing, nor as much rain to drown it. And the hot ground makes bumpy air and can make people be blown into Thread; so it makes sense to have larger numbers to cope with casualties."

"There's more to Riding a dragon than I realized!" said Carya. "That was a knock at the door!"

"Are you girls decent? May I come in?" It was J'ton's voice.

"Come in and welcome, J'ton!" called Jessenia. "We can chaperone each other against your wicked Rider wiles!"

J'ton came in grinning. "Idiot" he said, amicably. "Though I guess if there were regular candidates there WOULD be a stink about me invading the girls' barracks. Which of you is the untidy one?"

"Me" said Carya. "I know. V'sheren will wax irritable if I don't shape up, Jessenia told me. I'm better than I was three days ago."

"Jays!" said J'ton, awed. "And I thought it looked like the aftermath of a Gather hit by a hurricane anyway!"

The girls exchanged looks and threw pillows at him.

J'ton chuckled. "I do HAVE an errand" he said, passing the pillows back "I need a favour."

"Just like a man" sniffed Carya "Make nice when they want something."

"What do you want us to do?" asked Jessenia, sensing his seriousness.

J'ton vaulted lightly onto an upper bunk to sit. "It's kids from the Holdless Cavern" he said. "It's an inequity decent folk might find hard to credit . . . some men like sex with children."

They both stared at him, horrified.

"The worst thing is" said Carya, in a sad little voice, "I believe him."

Jessenia nodded. "Where do we come in?"

"Well, Lady Petrilla found out about a procuress of little girls who tried to abduct her own fosterling, and called in her tame Jolly boys – H'llon and T'rin of High Reaches – and me. G'narish came along too; and dumped the business in Laudy's – er, Lord Laudy's – lap. But we have the kids, they're with the halers right now, those that didn't have family and the two where family sold them."

Jessenia retched. "Their FAMILY?"

"Girls being valueless" Said J'ton, dryly. "True, the baby they sold to Petrilla, but even so . . . Anyway, the oldest girl is your age. She's been a – well, a slave – for a couple of turns. She's club footed and she couldn't take any chances to run, even leaving aside the – the shackles on the bed." He gulped, pale beneath his tan. Jessenia patted his hand.

"And she needs friends?"

He nodded. "That's about the size of it. The next two youngest are 12 and 13, sisters, only abducted recently and quite feisty. They have each other. The little one and the babe will be fostered around under the child hold, but though Leealla may never learn the guts to be a Dragonrider we though we'd put her in with you two for a more normal girls-together thing, and hope you could draw her out."

"She'll be jealous of the acrobatics, maybe" said Carya.

"We can tell her about my aunt Della" said Jessenia. "And help her find out how much she CAN do. Trot her over, J'ton; we'll be as good friends to the poor kid as we may."

oOoOo

Leealla was terrified of meeting 'ordinary' girls. She had been told that the abuses she had suffered were no fault of her own, but she also knew that society had double standards and that she risked being castigated as a loving wench. Her big, violet-blue eyes stared in terror, too big in her pale, pinched face made paler by her lank white-blond hair.

She was unprepared to be embraced by two girls, one of them petite to the point of being tiny, with short blond hair, golden skin and almond-shaped green eyes, the other dark skinned with lustrous blond curls and hardly any taller.

"J'ton explained what a terrible time you had" said Jessenia, one they had given their names. "And if you want to talk, we'll listen and try to understand; or if you want to put it behind you and make today the first day of the rest of your life, that's all right too. We'll be guided by you, 'cos we've both been dead lucky to have happy childhoods; but I only escaped by the skin of my teeth being raped and that was scary so I might understand a bit more." She came up for air.

Leealla burst into tears. "You – you don't hate me?"

"What, for having been hurt? Talk sense!" Jessenia gave her a hug that was half a little shake.

"SOME girls are stupid" said Carya "And they'd squeal loudest if anyone hurt THEM. They are wet, and we ignore them. Or put nasty things in their breeches if they're unkind to you." She added cheerfully.

"Oh but they – they're candidates, they might be Riders!" said Leealla.

"Don't matter" said Jessenia. "Candidates got NO Rank. Anyway, my cousin here is Ranking if it comes to that. So sucks to them."

Leealla managed a slightly hysterical giggle. "I don't know how they expect me to be a candidate" she said. "I don't walk too good."

"Oh fardles to that!" said Jessenia, airily. "There's a Queenrider at High Reaches who can't walk at all, she has a wheeled chair. And my aunt Della has a twisted foot like yours; Grandfather made her do exercises to strengthen it as much as possible, and it hardly shows. She's a journeyman Smith, and expects to be a Master before she's forty. You won't do somersaults I guess, but then, lots of people with straight feet can't either, so that's no loss to you. And you can strengthen your arms to toss firestone. If you Impress, your legs are stuck on a dragon anyways. Much less trouble than for Bronze Rider V'sheren, whose arm is so Threadscored he can't use it much. Though Granddad HAS been giving him some exercises too" she added cheerfully.

Fordel had asked V'sheren bluntly if he was prepared to put up with some pain to develop such muscles as had not been irrevocably damaged by Thread, and V'sheren had been willing to try anything!

"Reckon you're really brave and strong" said Carya "'cos you've survived all that horror without being a drooling lunatic. Guess that's why they think you could make a Dragonrider, even if it takes a while to adapt to finding out who you are and putting your life back together."

"Do – do you think so?" asked Leealla. "Dragons are lovely. . . and it's not like I haven't been close enough to Thread, too often. . . My mother died in Thread, she put me in a cave but it was too small for her too" she sobbed suddenly. "I HATE it! I WANT to fight it and destroy it!"

"Yup. You'll make a Rider" said Jessenia. "Let's get you over to Granddad and see what he thinks about your foot. Though he'll want you fed well for a while before you do anything too strenuous."

Leealla was overwhelmed.

She flinched as Fordel's hands explored her foot and lower leg; but the touch was impersonal and kindly.

"I'm not a pervert" the old man growled "No need for fears on that score, missy. Yes, it'll hurt, but I can improve this if you'll take the pain and the tedium of exercises. And we'll limber you up generally."

"Boy at High Reaches" said G'narish, coming over "had two twisted feet. I'm told he wins running contests. He's also a Blue Rider now. If you've skill exercising muscles, Fordel, and V'sheren tells me he already has more movement in his arm, I shall be sorry when you leave.

"Then, Weyrleader, perhaps I can arrange to Winter here every turn, and you can always send for me in the meantime" said Fordel. "It'll be close on a couple of months before I'll be needing to move on, I can bring her a long way by then, and Jessenia to help her keep up the exercises."

G'narish nodded. "It's an admirable arrangement, Master Fordel. I like it. Settling in, Leealla?"

"Oh, yes, thank you Weyrleader!" Said Leealla, flushing for being addressed by so exalted a personage. "Jessenia and Carya have been very kind to me!"

"Excellent" the Weyrleader smiled.

oOoOo

Leealla soon settled down to the daily routine of exercises. And, as she confided to her friends, they hurt a lot less than some of the things the cruel men wanted to do; though she did not want to say any more about that!

Their situation as candidates came a lot closer when the other full grown Queen blooded her kill; and the Bronzes gathered and she hissed menacingly.

"Her Rider has to have whoever's dragon catches her, doesn't she?" said Leealla, scared.

"I guess, but I think a lot of Riders find ways to fix it" said Jessenia.

Nadira heard and came over. "Dragonlust is wonderful because your dragon is having fun and you have fun with her" she said. "And if a Rider has a preference, her dragon often prefers his dragon too! We do have ways to, er, fix it – it's a question of preference, often, more than sheer strength or size! I'd back G'narish's Gyarmath to catch my Baylith even if there was a Benden Bronze here, just because. And Leealla, as has been explained to you, you may sequester yourself! And none of us would blame you if you did so for evermore – but once you've felt what your dragon feels and are old enough to understand it, you'll want to share with her, I promise! Thera – the Queenrider – fully expects her weyrmate's dragon to be with her Tiralith, but if he isn't, in a weyr we just accept that. She'll not be HURT as you have been hurt, my dear, for it's shared, not enforced. That makes all the difference. And in three long months and three hot weeks maybe you'll feel what it is to share the love of a dragon friend, and always know that she will be there to look out for you." She gave Leealla a kindly embrace

Naturally, a mating flight was enough to disrupt all Weyr activity, with everyone straying out to watch what they could; and V'sheren himself involved as Asreth's own lusts were aroused by the nubile Queen.

K'said managed to re-break his healing arm by running too fast up the steps to the Junior Queen's weyr where the Bronze Riders assembled; he fell up the steps in his haste, landing on the still-strapped arm and putting his tooth clean through his lip.

Nadira grimaced ruefully before she went to administer first aid.

"I must tell Thera that K'said literally fell at her feet" she murmured!


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

J'ton was jigging about like a lad of Harri's age, big with news, after G'narish returned from the hatching at Ista.

"Petrilla is now P'rilla!" he said.

"Oh, does that mean she's stuck at Ista and can't help anymore?" asked Leealla, disappointed. "Mind, she's a lovely lady and DESERVES a dragon."

"No, it's a bit irregular" said J'ton. "A weyrling broke a tiny egg, and it was a Queen, only hardly more than a firelizard – smaller than the White Dragon, even! And P'rilla Impressed her. And G'dened was pretty good about it, would have supported her staying there, but T'bor claimed her for High Reaches. And I guess it IS her home, 'cos she's got Greenrider sisters there. But I'd loved to have seen the faces of some of the stuffier Istans!"

"You're a bad boy, J'ton" said Jessenia. "I could almost think you were my brother. And seeing you lark about with Lenner, I wonder if you almost are!"

J'ton grinned unrepentantly. He enjoyed working out with the acrobats and was proud of how quickly he had progressed. He had quickly learned how to handspring onto Brown Coroseth, just because it was fun to show off when visiting other weyrs!

He was such a boy still – hardly older than she was, Jessenia realized with a shock, and yet a Blooded Brown Rider! And, having been Holdless, he did feel apart from some of his fellows: Lenner, Tas and Roban were people with whom he could relax. If Roban Impressed, it was likely that he and J'ton would be close friends for evermore, with hardly more than a turn between them; it would be nice.

Especially if she did consider J'ton for a weyrmate. One day. In the future.

If only she did not look on him as a spare brother.

Still, once boys became more interesting, perhaps her feelings would change.

The girls had spent some time with Bretine, too, who had befriended the sisters known to Leealla as close to her in age; and though the younger girl was not so close a friend to Jessenia as Carya, she was truthfully able to say she would miss her when the girl left for Rivenhill Hold Weaverhall a little before Turnover.

Dragonmen willing took the acrobat troupe to Igen Hold for the Turnover Gather. J'ton and Carya were to perform as well; as J'ton said, getting their faces known as acrobats amongst the Holdless would do no harm. They walked in the last mile or so, having been deposited beside the road by Coroseth, Asreth and Gyarmath himself, as G'narish took a personal interest in the Holdless. P'rilla and her family were still there, waiting to sort matters out to hand over to a fellow named Voll to take her place, and according to J'ton a good fellow and probably a soft touch to overpay any urchin who brought him their prized rubbish. He and the girls were to chat to P'rilla and make themselves known around, the girls carrying knives and looking tough. As they had been learning some knife fighting skills from V'sheren already, they looked less uncomfortable wearing belt knives than they might otherwise have done!

Seeing the acrobats, or at least some of them, on good terms with the Cavern Fence – as P'rilla was now known – most of the more villainous elements at the Gather gave them a wide berth. Lady Petrilla seemed able to produce hard-faced men at the drop of a hat to back her up. The more innocent visitors were duly impressed by the acrobatic display, and the take was good, Ranee helping Harri to take the hat round, for she was not to appear in public yet!

Fordel was pleased, and praised Carya too for doing very well for an amateur.

"You girls have given us a good cushion of takings, and if we can winter turnly at the Weyr it will help no end. You see how doing your duty always brings good returns in the end."

"Yes, Grandfather." Said Jessenia dutifully.

"Yes, Grandfather." Said Carya, eyes wide.

"Grandfather? Well, if you'll have me so I'll be pleased." Fordel patted the girl's shoulder and twirled one of her dusky curls affectionately; that Rayner's older children should call him kin was more than he had expected!

The girls spent some time – and the spending money Fordel gave them, supplemented with Carya's own marks – at the Gather. The Weyr would clothe them, and Weyr clothing was good quality, but they might purchase frivolous items to liven any plain garments up by their own efforts.

They certainly avoided the secondhand clothing stall.

Jessenia heard that its proprietor, 'Gruesome' Gresham, got his stock from anyone who died in the Holdless cavern, and it made her shudder.

His laundry techniques were at best basic.

Somehow, already, her life as an acrobat was becoming unreal; the Weyr was her home! And if she Impressed, she would never again have to grovel to overdressed fools, or fear their familiar hands and lustful eyes, nor take the jibes of well-dressed women about guttersnipes and their cheap tumbling tricks, as though it were an easily acquired skill!

There were Holds where it might be fun to visit and be mildly arrogant in sweet revenge, though one must not let THAT attitude become a habit!

All in all, Jessenia was glad to return to the Weyr, and so was Carya.

"Not that I'd have missed the experience" Carya said, "it was exhilarating to hear them gasp and applaud!"

"It is," said Jessenia "And if we Impress we'll do feats as risky and all we'll get for it is grumbles about having to walk sweep from the stupider bovines."

"Welcome to the real world" grinned J'ton, who was listening. "Why do you think we like fellows like your family with a stern sense of duty? It's not all kicks, though – we DO get respect, or awe at least, from a lot, and plenty of people like to admire dragons – from a distance, at least."

"How long will it be before there's a clutch?" asked Carya

"Three long months and three hot weeks – haven't you been told that one? End of the second month of this new turn, then the joy of new candidates and their shock at the chores in store!" J'ton grinned. "I LOVE having Ranking candidates and watching their faces!"

"He is like our respective brothers, isn't he?" remarked Carya.

"But more loveable" said J'ton.

"Don't kid yourself" the girls said in chorus, and giggled.

Sometimes they thought the same thing at the same time, just as if they really were close relatives!

They were eating in the main cavern when the Headwoman Nadeena came over.

"Bretine said you suggested I stand for a clutch, my dear" she said to Jessenia. "You young things would not think me foolish to do so?

"Oh no!" said Jessenia earnestly. "We quite see how nice it would be to have more in common with B'tin. Go for it, Lady Nadeena!

"Oh yes!" agreed Carya. "It's a lovely thought!"

Nadeena flushed prettily. She was not so delicately boned as her beautiful sister, but she was still a lovely woman.

"Anyway," added Jessenia, "You want to impress first, before Bretine grows up enough to stand; having your daughter with more seniority might be a bit odd feeling."

Leealla said nothing; Nadeena was an important person and she felt nervous about speaking up!

Nadeena nodded.

"Then I shall stand; one of my underlings must be acting headwoman. Though I'll HATE handing over to anyone else" she laughed a tinkling, silvery laugh that was much like her twin's.

"Guess you'll have to fit in Headwomaning around fighting Thread; reckon it'd be a hard act to follow" said Jessenia. "They'll sort something out."

"My cousin has no tact" said Carya.

"But she is as true as Impression" said Nadeena. "We've had our share of sly candidates; I prefer them blunt, myself."

Jessenia gave a rueful grin.

"Sometimes my tongue says what I'm thinking before I've listened to the thoughts to see if I agree with them" she said.

Nadeena laughed again.

"I like that way of putting it!" she said. "Oh, I had a letter from Bretine – she's happy, has lots of friends, and is learning to ski. Nothing much about Weavercraft except that knitting was invented to torture apprentices and all the Masters and Journeymen are nice. She has a Keroonian friend I gather, because things are now 'bonza'."

Jessenia grinned.

"They are a bit colourful, Keroonians" she said. "We go there sometimes to perform; they expect a lot but they're generous and unstinting of praise in a job well done! I'm glad Bretine is happy; I thought she was pretty nervous!"

"One of the paying students is likely to come as a candidate, she writes, but not for this clutch to be laid because their paid period runs from summer to summer. I expect we'll learn more about her later."

Jessenia nodded.

"Or if not from correspondence, then when she arrives" she said philosophically.

It was odd to think that when candidates started to arrive she, Carya, and Lealla would be settled weyrfolk ready to show them around!

It would give Lealla more confidence too!

Anticipating another clutch and a fresh intake of candidates lead V'sheren to a decision too. Now there was more dialog between Igen and High Reaches, V'sheren plucked up the courage to take himself to the cold northern Weyr to discuss with R'gar how he avoided weyrling accidents.

V'sheren quailed when introduced to the forbidding-looking, one-eyed Weyrlingmaster and swallowed hard, hoping that the capable-looking man not think him too much of a fool to come asking advice.

He need not have worried.

As V'sheren struggled through voicing his concerns, one of R'gar's rare smiles lit his naturally stern visage.

"Lad, it takes a real man to admit not knowing things!" said R'gar. "I respect you for that! I confess I do have an unfair advantage over keeping the weyrlings in line though."

"What's that, sir?" asked V'sheren.

R'gar laughed.

"I look scary!" he said. "I have a certain . . . reputation for grumpiness, as has Laranth, which I have to say we cultivate. You'll have to work a bit harder to make them fear your wrath more than anything else, for though I tell mine WHY they must obey my strictures, I swear they take the more immediate threat of being bawled out more seriously than Threadscore, or going _Between_ into solid rock!"

V'sheren nodded.

"I'll remember that" he said. "Boys – and girls, I suppose, now we're taking them – are a scatty lot."

"That's Faranth's own truth" said R'gar. "And you have crosswinds all turn round – we have some cranky weather here too, but not usually so vicious unless it's too bad weather to fly. Come and have a mug of klah, you look half frozen, and we'll draw out diagrams and see if there's a good way to drive the message home. I'm thinking of using folded paper cut to a dragon shape in the smoke of a fire to show how it lifts . . ."

V'sheren was delighted!

R'gar was a good man and he was going to learn a lot from him!

V'sheren asked the girls and Roban to join all the weyrlings while he addressed them. The boys – and the one young Queenrider – waited, wondering what he might want.

"I want all of you who have been injured or had an accident in training to step forward" said V'sheren, quietly.

Eight boys stepped forward, and after a hesitation, Larissa, the young Queenrider.

"Step back L'torin, you tripped over running to avoid the unseasonal hailstorm we had last winter; I'll not count that" said V'sheren to one lad. "The rest of you: who would attribute their own accident to their own careless disobedience or another's?"

The eight youngsters shifted, and Larissa spoke up, clearly.

"We all either disobeyed a stricture, or did not listen properly or, in Sh'kel's case, got dragged into trouble by his friend."

V'sheren nodded.

"Quite. I was HOPING to get all to acknowledge it for themselves. Now, would any weyrling like to guess how many weyrlings have had careless and disobedient accidents in the same time span at High Reaches Weyr which has a clutch two or three times more often than us with 4 adult Queens?"

The boys looked at each other mystified at the question.

"It ought to be sixteen or eighteen then, sir" said one boy.

"I'll bet it's a trick question" Larissa muttered to herself.

"Sir? May I guess?" said Jessenia.

"By all means."

"Less than two, Sir."

There was derisive laughter, and V'sheren held up his hand.

"Jessenia is correct" he said, quietly. "The only weyrling accident at High Reaches involved a boy falling over his dragonet's wings at Impression. And I want you to reflect on that, and wonder why."

"Sir, I can't believe High Reaches kids are better than us!" blurted out Larissa, indignantly.

"No, Larissa, but their Weyrlingmaster is sterner than I. I have been lax with you and too free and easy. That will stop from today. I will still be available with a sympathetic ear for any troubles, but any transgressions – ANY – will be jumped on forthwith. I have let you down by too much leniency, and I felt you needed to be forewarned, and given the reason why I am going to tighten up. Some of you are ready to learn to go _Between_; and I would be failing you if I did not make sure you were ready. I will also, gradually, be increasing the fitness regimen to bring it in line with the extremely high standard as well as testing knowledge more strictly. You who are ready to learn to go _Between _ will, together with your dragon, be tested strenuously on your ability to visualise as of tomorrow. Dismissed!"

It was a subdued group of youngsters who dispersed.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Larissa came over to the three girls. She was an attractive girl with thick, curly brown hair, hazel eyes and a startlingly perfect complexion of slightly peachy shade.

"I've been dying to ask questions, and I've been firmly curbing my Seabred manners" she said bluntly. "But as we're thrown together, I thought I'd take it as an omen to indulge my curiosity."

Jessenia laughed.

"What do you want to know? I thought most things about us already filtered through the weyr – from what I can see, Dragonmen gossip worse than Holderwomen."

Larissa gave a reluctant laugh.

"Well, I suppose I want to know what the truth is rather than what's said" she said. "If you're really cousins; why you want to be Green Riders, and so on."

"I guess the best thing to do is for Carya and me to give you a potted history of our family – if you'll do the same for us!" said Jessenia. "Leealla has a sad history and if she doesn't want to share it we'll defend her right to keep quiet, you know."

"I'll tell it" said Leealla. "I guess how she takes it will tell us a lot."

Larissa looked surprised, but nodded.

"I hope whatever else I am, it's not unkind" she said. "Though I can be a bitch if anyone goes out of their way to irritate me!"

Leealla told her story, and Larissa was shocked.

"Faranth's egg, I didn't know that people like that existed!" she said, her eyes full of tears. "They ought to be chained out in Fall!"

"The old woman was" said Leealla. "I don't know about the men who came . . . I don't really care, I'm free now, and Master Fordel has already helped my feet. People don't like cripples either."

"Huh, I know why THAT is!" declared Larissa. "It's fear. They're afraid because anyone might be born deformed, and some ignorant people think that if a pregnant woman sees a deformed person it might deform her child."

"That's stupid!" blurted out Jessenia.

"Ya think? And aren't most people?" said Larissa. "Your turn."

The cousins embarked on their family's tale, including Jessenia's regret that her Trader cousins were not what she had thought them.

"That's a nasty shock!" said Larissa. "I've a similar story in some ways. I'm kind of Ranking – cousin to the Holder in our Seahold – and he wanted to use me in a marriage alliance if you please! And he'd always been an indulgent type, I'd called him Uncle and all, then he presents this Runnerholder with bad skin and worse breath, at least 30 turns old. So I upped sticks for the Weyr as a candidate for their next Queen egg, because this was the best solution I could think of, even if I never Impressed. At least if a Dragonrider fancies you, they're better looking than a lot, especially whassisface. Can't even remember the fellow's name if I ever knew it. And I have Crysoreth!" her face suffused with joy.

"Well, Grandad may be head of the family, but I reckon my parents would have something to say if he made so infamous decision about MY future!" said Jessenia. "Reckon you're glad to have new family here?"

"Oh yes, I am!" said Larissa.

She seemed a forceful sort of girl, possibly inclined to be argumentative; but a Queenrider needed to be a strong woman, thought Jessenia. And Larissa seemed nice enough. And having a partisan supporter in the person of someone like a Queenrider would help Leealla too, for Larissa was closer in age to the girls than were the older weyrwomen, and therefore she was more likely to interact with any candidates who might be less pleasant characters!

"Are you looking forward to going _Between,_ Larissa?" asked Jessenia.

"That's yes and no" admitted the young Queenrider. "Yes, I'm longing to but I'm scared stiff too! It's got to be perfect, the visualization, and I'm afraid of risking Crysoreth if I don't get it just right!"

"Is your visual memory good?" asked Carya.

"I think so, but I still worry" Larissa pulled a rueful face.

"Did – do Ranking girls learn to draw?" asked Leealla shyly.

"I had some instruction . . . I wasn't really good, though I wasn't as bad at that as I am at holding a tune for the Harpers" said Larissa.

"Even so, would it help to draw where you're expected to go? To put in as many details as you can, even if they're not very well executed, to jog your memory?" suggested the timid girl.

Larissa stared at her thoughtfully.

"You know, I guess it might" she said. "It surely can't hurt! We've all been taken on a visit to the Red Butte – it's pretty distinctive – and we've had to study that, and also the Weyr here. I'll put that idea to the boys, too, if you don't mind, Leealla."

Leealla flushed.

"Of course I don't mind! If it'll help, I- I'd be honoured to have it passed on" she said.

"They say that High Reaches Weyr has its own artist who can draw visualisation anywhere, any time of turn!" said Larissa. "I suppose you're not an artist yourself, Leealla?"

"I – well I used to draw a lot when – before mother died. It was something I could do sitting down and – and I felt a need to depict things. I've been too dull in my head, just surviving….." she shuddered.

All three of the other girls reached out to touch her hand.

"Then you must have drawing materials made available!" said Larissa. "I'll see to that – and Leealla, I know it's hard but it's your duty to draw any men you remember that came to hurt one of you girls; so we can have them punished!"

Leealla shuddered.

"Well at that maybe I can forget them once I've drawn them" she said. "Thank you, Queen Rider, you are very kind."

"Larissa. It's Larissa. We are all friends, aren't we?" asked the older girl. "I know you're all younger than me, but you love dragons as much as I do… it sets apart from lower cavern girls my age, and the next oldest weyrfolk girl likely to stand is Bretine."

"There'll be older girls when the clutch is laid" said Jessenia.

"And perhaps I'll find friends there too; but I'd like us to be friends first" said Larissa. "Especially clever Leealla, because you two have each other and she and I have nobody, really."

Leealla flushed.

"I – that would be an honour I'd never …" she lost herself in half a sentence.

"Nonsense!" said Larissa. "If you save my and Crysoreth's lives by your idea, the honour is on my side! I'll go and ask for drawing stuff NOW!" and she whirled away, her curls bobbing.

oOoOo

It must be confirmed that a large part of Larissa's offer of friendship to Leealla was out of compassion for the girl; Larissa had her faults, but mean-spiritedness was not one of them; and she was the first to recognize and admit to her stubborn streak and tendency to be opinionated! It had been these traits which led to her own weyrling accident, in ignoring instructions on how to shovel firestone, thinking she knew best. As she had NOT known best how to maintain a sustained effect, she ended up with a strained back. Being bed-bound for a few days and needing to be careful for a month gave her some insight as to what it was to be disabled; another reason for her compassion towards Leealla, than just her shock over what the girl had suffered!

Compassion turned quickly to admiration once Larissa had cadged paper from the weyrwoodcrafter and a graphite stick from the weyrsmithcrafter; for Leealla was a talented natural artist.

From her one view being flown in, she sketched the Weyr from above.

"It's only by memory from a short look – I could do better if I studied it more" she said.

"Shells! That's excellent!" gasped Larissa. "If I took you up on Crysoreth, could you do a more detailed one?"

"Oh yes!" said Leealla. "Would you really take me up?"

"It would be a pleasure" said Larissa. "Now you get those awful men out of your memory; and let them flow away as you do it."

"That's such a clever idea, Larissa" said Jessenia. "I hope it works."

It worked.

Leealla drew furiously, almost in a trance; then pushed stacks of sheets from her, the pencil dropping from suddenly trembling fingers; and she was sobbing in release.

Her other friends held her comfortingly until the storm of sobbing passed.

"I – I'd like to go and lie down" Leealla said.

The others escorted her; and in moments the girl lay in exhausted sleep.

The drawing had been a catharsis; and her sleep was deep and restful and untroubled by the nightmares she had previously suffered from.

oOoOo

The other three girls took Leealla's drawings with a slightly garbled explanation to the Weyrleader. He studied them, frowning in thought.

"I recognise a couple of these… Lord Laudey must see these pictures. Leealla drew them, you say? She's good. Not perhaps as good as the Weyrartist of High Reaches but certainly talented… perhaps their artist will give her some tips and pointers. Certainly these are recognisable portraits! Why has she not come to me herself? Has this upset her?" he asked sharply.

"She's sleeping, sir" Larissa spoke up for all of them.

"And deeper than she ever has yet" added Jessenia. "Thanks to Larissa for having the idea, she's been able to put all the bad memories behind her in drawing the men that feature in them. It was a brilliant idea, sir, do you think the other little girls might be encouraged to draw the bad men to get them out of their heads? It doesn't matter, I reckon, if they are no good at drawing, if they can at least release their fears!"

"I'm surrounded by clever weyrwomen" said G'narish. "Larissa, I'm extremely pleased with you for so clever a thought, and for befriending that child as well. It's what they had in mind for Gold Riders to be able to do, take charge of a situation and come up with solutions with compassion and thought. And I think, Jessenia, that your idea has excellent merit too, and I shall see that the other girls get the chance to draw their fears out! Now I'm off to see Lord Laudey – and several other Lords Holder too – with these drawings!"

"Thank you Weyrleader" said Larissa; and the other two murmured their thanks too.

oOoOo

Two things were to arise from this occurrence; first was the arrest of several child spoilers by sundry Lords Holder: and secondly the visit to Igen Weyr by Weyrartist Geriana to help Leealla. Geriana had just been declared Master Artist by a conclave of artisits, and was, she said, so close to walking on air she could almost have come without the courtesy of a lift from a dragon! She brought plenty of drawing materials with her too, including coloured chalks and a recipe for varnish to fix them, and showed Leealla how to blow it in a light spray over a drawing to fix it using a bent metal tube perforated with a hole at the bend.

G'narish had explained Leealla's problems in broad, relieved that Geriana nodded understanding, able to fill in the gaps with her quick, logicator-trained wits and knowledge. Geriana realised that Leealla was just settling in at Igen, and to move her now would be unsettling in the extreme. Therefore she left her apprentices for a couple of sevendays to come to Leealla, leaving things in the competent hands of her Journeyman, C'linna, whose young dragonet was now past the stage of being as much hard work as hatchlings tended to be for the first month or two!

oOoOo

"You have many techniques to learn before I can give you release papers as a Journeymen" said Geriana after putting Lealla through a gruelling couple of days assessment "But your natural talent and hard work over the last couple of days is enough that I'll happily award you senior apprentice tassels. My boys and I will flit in from time to time; perhaps you'll come for an extended period to our atelier at High Reaches."

"I – I want to learn. They've been good to me here; if I can repay that by drawing visualisations I'd be overjoyed" said Lealla.

"You'll do" said Geriana approvingly

. Geriana felt that Lealla had a better chance at Impression than she had herself, however; the girl was talented and loved to draw; where as for Geriana, art was the central pivot of her life and it could not be denied. Such subtleties make the difference!

She enjoyed the two weeks.

"Practise every day" was Geriana's last advice. "Draw something, anything, daily. And if you can draw other candidates who Impress with their newly hatched friends you can make a load of marks selling the sketches to their fond parents, you know!"

Lealla was startled.

"I – I'm allowed to make marks from it?"

"Too right, kiddie! Nothing wrong with a bit of private enterprise – I make top mark on dragonpoker cards, I buy the blanks from the Weyrwoodcrafter and I print my own backs. That'll be beyond you for a while; but when you've the confidence I'll have a set of blanks on paper-board sent with printed backs; our Printcrafters turn them out and they're cheaper if less durable than wooden ones. It's fun having a new crafthall attached to us – I'm teaching them etching and things" she wanted to make it sound exciting, so Lealla would feel keener to come if she did NOT Impress! Though to Geriana it was no simulation; for she DID find it exciting.

Geriana had never Impressed, and the general consensus at High Reaches was that she was too talented to share with a dragon because she would be more likely to draw Thread than fight it – but she was a realist and knew that though her own disappointment had been assuaged by her craft and the love of her weyrmates, a girl who longed for the love of a partisan partner might need a bit of help coming to terms with not Impressing, should that eventuality come to pass. And Geriana was the first to ruefully agree that the patterns Thread made WERE horribly fascinating and DID make her think about designing patterns for fabrics! Her three weyrmates, Greenrider B'kas and the brothers S'net and S'negen – gladly took her anywhere she wanted to go at any time. T'bor was happy for them to do so, and Geriana did not feel the lack of a dragon in terms of being able to travel, and as all three dragons chatted to her freely, she was content with that state of affairs.

Leealla meanwhile had much to ponder on – it was all so wonderful!

Moreover, good food, kindness and friendship had quite transformed the skinny, vapidly pale looks of the poor little waif who had come at first to the Weyr; and Leealla was blossoming into a still pale but ethereally pretty girl, her violet blues eyes no longer seeming to fill her face, just big with wonder in her face framed by pale golden hair that now had a life and body to it!


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

The Weyr was high enough and far enough north to receive an occasional sprinkling of snow, that melted as it touched the ground. The Weyrlings, most of them from those Holds Beholden to Igen Weyr, listened agog to tales of snow in northern parts of Lemos. Jessenia had not experienced much snow; only once had the family been caught out in early blizzards at Far Cry Hold, having delayed while Tanni birthed a baby daughter who had lived only ten days. Jessenia swallowed hard, remembering that; baby would have been about five turns old now. She did not mention this short-lived, but still missed, sister to her fellows.

Lealla, sensing her friend's discomfort, distracted the others by adding more tales of snow, sketching rapidly northern scenes with white chalk and charcoal on greyish paper. She came from Crom; and she understood winter very well!

Later, Jessenia told her close friends about her infant sister; and they all expressed sympathy with a touch to her arm, or a squeeze of the hand.

Fordel had decided, meanwhile, that he was outstaying his welcome, and was ready to move on, despite protests from G'narish. Jessenia felt suddenly alone as her family left, and almost panicked and ran after them, but firmly told herself that she was lucky to have family who left her, with their good will, too!

oOoOo

Next day, Tiralith took herself into the Hatching Cavern and laid twenty seven eggs; including, reported Larissa excitedly, a Golden one. Larissa was readily excited, since having taken her first successful flights _Between_ and all things seemed to bring her to a bubbling level of joy.

Jessenia groaned at the news, however.

"Lovely! So we shall have a load of stuck-up tunnel snakes who think they deserve to be Queen Riders!" she said.

"Your prejudices are hanging out," laughed Larissa.

"Can you lay your hand on your heart and swear by the shards of Crysoreth's shell that most of them are NOT a waste of space?" retorted Jessenia.

Larissa opened her mouth, shut it again, and shrugged, ruefully.

"No, I guess not," she said, "but I was a bit prickly at first, you know; until I was certain I'd not be sent back even if I didn't Impress."

"We'll reserve judgement, then," said Jessenia, fairly, "and meet candidates for the Queen Egg with hope, if not with much in the way of expectation."

oOoOo

A remark Larissa had made when telling her life story had puzzled Jessenia; and she spent a lot of time studying dragonmen. Then she went to see V'sheren.

"May I ask a question, sir? you may think it frivolous," she said.

"Ask, by all means," said the Weyrlingmaster.

"Do dragons pick people on looks? Someone said – and I've been checking it out – that all dragonriders are good looking. I – I know it's not very profound, but, well, I thought they looked to the heart?"

"Oh, but it is profound!" said V'sheren. "No, dragons do not choose on outward appearance. But the reasons most dragonriders are reasonably attractive are…. Let me see, threefold. Ready for a lecture?"

"Oh yes, sir! I like to learn all the time!" Jessenia replied eagerly.

V'sheren nodded, pleased.

"Firstly, prospective Riders are chose from those who had what we call Power – it often goes hand in hand with other talents, like your ability to sense Thread and weather. They tend to be more forceful personalities too, and are therefore often higher ranking in Holds or Crafts, or well-off independents like your family, because these things often run in families. Consequently they are well-fed, well-grown, have suffered few, if any, diseases to leave their mark, because of an overall better lifestyle. Such people also have self-confidence which can give a greater appearance of what I suppose might be described as charisma, which may be mistaken for good looks. Secondly, in a Weyr, we have that good lifestyle to keep us fighting fit – a good, well-rounded diet with plenty of meat to help us build necessary muscle. I wager your grandfather makes much of you eating properly?"

"Yes, sir, and plenty of meat and fish in our diet, and not so much grain based food as many Holderfolk. We need our muscles too," Jessenia answered.

"Quite so," said V'sheren. "And the third reason, I believe – though I don't think anyone has discussed it before – is that when you are loved by a dragon, you can't help but be happy, and you glow with that inner contentment that improves the looks of anyone."

V'sheren was glowing himself as he thought of Asreth's love.

Jessenia nodded, much enlightened.

"Thank you, sir; that's answered me very fully. But…"

"What, more questions?" laughed V'sheren.

"Yes, sir. If a dragon's love makes you so happy, why were there people like T'ron and T'kul and even Kylara?"

"Ah. Good question," said V'sheren, quietly. "We honour ALL those older Oldtimers who came forward, just for doing so; but I guess the changes were too much for some of them to adapt to. I was a weyrling of thirteen turns old; only just allowed to go _Between_ at all. And not many of my class made it," a shadow passed his face. "Not being able to cope with so many jumps forward; even with the aid of visualisations from older, more experienced dragons. But I was excited, adaptable – it's one reason we like young candidates, they adapt better to our ways. The older Riders found a very different Pern to what they were used to; they resented it, and could not adapt to it. They expected the people to adapt to them, and you CANNOT change society at will. Enough adversity will sour or cow anyone – look at how meek our Leealla was at first, from two or three turns of intolerable hardship! There was no hardship for those who came forward, but to powerful men like Weyrleaders, being thwarted – as it seemed – at every turn by what they saw as insolence and perversity, turned them inward. As to Kylara, well, I don't think that perhaps Benden was experienced in picking would-be Weyrwomen; and went purely on Power for their candidates, not studying all the implications. F'lar picked well with Lessa – better than he realised, bearing in mind her long trip back to get us – but as a lone Weyr in the Long Interval, without the need for REAL Dragonriders, their record was not that good otherwise, until they saw other Weyrwomen. Jora, for example – I've heard she was picked solely because the acting Weyrleader fancied her when she was young," he shrugged, "Mardra and Merika were not always the sour, bad-tempered women you hear tales about now. They were enthusiastic too; Mardra and T'ron were exemplary Weyrleaders. But the exhaustion of a second full Pass, and inability to adapt, and – at least initially – concerns about each other, all took their toll."

Jessenia digested this.

"I can't see Nadira ever being crabby, no matter WHAT happened," she said, "nor G'narish for that matter!"

V'sheren laughed.

"Oh, G'nariah has his crabby moments; but he's not so uptight about having to be in control as T'ron was. T'ron was counted senior then, as F'lar is now; Fort being the first Weyr and its Weyrleader traditionally outranking the others. And T'ron felt his position keenly, probably TOO keenly, and came to resent F'lar for taking the natural leadership. And, my girl, I'm only talking this freely to you, because I think you are genuinely concerned about why things happen; no gossiping around, you understand?"

"Yes, sir; and I appreciate you being so open about it too," said Jessenia, seriously.

oOoOo

Candidates were soon starting to arrive. Jessenia resolved to always try to meet them half way, however snooty they looked, for not meeting people halfway was what had caused the Oldtimer trouble! Larissa was ready to try hard for the simple reason that Nadira had been kind to her, and drawn her out past an aggressively defensive and stubborn self-willed attitude. Carya and Leealla were determined to fall in line with their friends.

Larissa also went to G'narish, and asked if Igen would be contracting female names like High Reaches.

"Certainly for Green Riders," the Weyrleader said. "Why? Did you want to become, er, L'issa?"

"I think I should, sir," said Larissa, seriously. "High Reaches does not contract its senior Weyrwoman, so there's a precedent for Nadira not contracting if she doesn't want to, and I don't see how you could seriously contract Thara without it sounding clumsy; but if we ARE going to, it's as well for any future Queenrider to know what's going on."

G'narish nodded.

"There's sense in what you say. Hang fire, though, until I've discussed it with the other Queenriders and Wingleaders," he added.

Larissa murmured thanks and left.

oOoOo

G'narish issued his decision after discussion with the senior Weyrfolk; the position was that Queenriders MAY contract and Greenriders WOULD receive the honorific, regardless of their gender.

"It's for a practical reason; Greenriders need shortening in order to receive shouted orders from their Wingleader," he stated, "in the Queen's wing, things are less urgent, and contractions less necessary. However if we are to fly more complex patterns in the Queen's wing, as they do at High Reaches, it might be a good precedent to set, especially with longer names."

L'issa, as she now was to be, was delighted!

oOoOo

Nadeena moved into the female candidates' barracks, laughing that by comparison to being headwoman the chores V'sheren would set them would almost be a holiday, whatever happened.

"Don't worry, we'll connive at you sneaking out for illicit meetings with B'tin," said Jessenia, cheekily.

Nadeena feigned boxing the girl's ears, laughing. She wore the knots of senior weyrstaff on her twin's advice, to give her some seniority in the barracks to be able to stop Ranking girls throwing their weight around. Leealla had her senior apprentice knots; and Jessenia and Carya discussed whether to wear the simple, triangular knots of weyrchildren, implying weyrbred status, or whether Carya should wear her Rank knots as main line of a minor Hold.

"I think you should display your Rank," said Jessenia. "I'm not going to wear any knots; most weyrbrats don't. We don't have a formal craft, or I'd wear apprentice knots to show I have a skill."

"You could wear knots of lesser family, you know, of my Hold," said Carya.

"No, I'm not really entitled," said Jessenia, firmly, "but let them draw conclusions from me being called 'cousin' by you. Otherwise, let them wonder."

oOoOo

The first female candidate to arrive came whle Carya and Jessenia worked out with J'ton. She was expensively dressed, and would have been beautiful but for the sneer she was pulling; she had a mass of black hair, the most delicate rosepetal complexion and green-grey eyes.

"Oh my! Itinerant scum!" she said. "Whatever is the Weyr thinking of?"

The Blue Rider who had brought her in flushed to the roots of his hair and the tips of his rather prominent ears.

J'ton glanced over after finishing a tumble run.

"Oh my!" he mocked in the precise same tone, "an overfed loving wench! What ARE the Blue Riders thinking of?" and he winked at the young Rider, one of his own clutchmates.

The girl was shocked for a moment,; then she began to shriek like a wherry and went to strike J'ton.

Jessenia and Carya silently grabbed an arm each. The girl started screaming at them and threatening punishment.

Jessenia listened impassively; she and Carya were strengthened by exercise, and had no difficulty keeping the angry girl immobilised.

Nadira came across to see what the noise was about.

"What is going on here?" she demanded.

"These insolent commons insulted me! and they dare lay hands on me!" screeched the girl.

"Jessenia, I should like a clearer view, please," said Nadira.

Jessenia nodded.

"The girl made a rude remark: Brown Rider J'ton made a mocking reply in similar vein. This girl tried to strike him. For her own good, my cousin and I prevented her from committing an act that could have her sent to the Eastern Isles," she explained.

One of Jessenia's comments sunk in to the angry candidate.

"BROWN RIDER?" she gasped.

J'ton looked down his nose at her.

"Yes, candidate. And let it be a lesson to you in making hasty judgements. All candidates will be learning acrobatics as part of their fitness programme: Jessenia here will be teaching you. Some of us like to take it further."

"Well done, J'ton; your restraint is improving," murmured Nadira.

J'ton grinned.

"Well I had my revenge in mocking back," he said. "Now girl, to prevent the Weyrwoman from being further inconvenienced, you can apologise for calling us scum, and I will then apologise for calling you an overfed loving wench."

Nadira winced. The young Rider was not as restrained as she had hoped.

Spots of colour burned on the girl's cheeks.

"I – I apologise, Brown Rider," she muttered.

J'ton waited coldly, frowning slightly. At last he said,

"I think you've forgotten something," as she stared at him, awaiting his apology.

"B-brown Rider?" she faltered.

"I think you forgot to apologise to the ladies," said J'ton, tightly.

The girl burned scarlet.

"I apologise!" she said, rapidly.

J'ton nodded.

"Then I, too, apologise for a deliberate insult," he said. "Let us put it behind us: I am sure you will not make the same mistake again."

Jessenia and Carya exchanged cynical looks; but managed smiles of greeting.

"Jessenia and Carya," said Jessenia, "cousins. Our friend Leealla who is also Weyrartist; and L'issa, who won't be sharing with us because she's already Impressed as her name tells you."

"My name is Silaya," said the girl. "I heard Igen was opening to female Green Riders," the sneer appeared again. "I suppose there are plenty of girls who have the appropriate proclivities."

"Yes," said Nadira, "there are indeed girls who are as brave as men, who are prepared to risk fighting Thread without the protection of being in the Queen's wing or having the social advantages attendant upon it. We hope to get our first female Green Riders in this clutch," and she nodded, and walked away.

"F-first female Green Riders? Isn't this – L'issa – a Green Rider?" asked Silaya.

"Don't you learn about jumping to conclusions at all?" said Jessenia scornfully. "L'issa is a junior Queenrider; and ANY dragonrider is to be shown respect, not veiled insult! I'm ready to start again, but if throwing imprecations at any that you think is a female Green Rider is your idea of starting again, you are going the right way to end up with no friends."

Silaya paled, but sniffed.

"I'm not sure I would want to be friends with lower born who feel they can only stand for a Green. I am Ranking, you know; the niece of a Holder!"

Carya snorted.

"And that means anything how? So you Rank as high as Jess here, my cousin – and I'm DAUGHTER of a Holder. And I'd be PROUD to Impress a Green dragon, you foolish creature!"

Silaya flushed in anger and embarrassment.

Things were NOT going as she had envisaged! She had expected to turn up and use her – distant – relationship to Lord Larad of Telgar to impress the other candidates, together with her beauty and stylish sense of dress. Being given blunt and unfavourable opinions by a pair of chits who wee just babes, surely, and who should be swayed by her influence was almost worse than the embarrassment of being ticked off by a blooded Brown Rider after inadvertently insulting him! And how could she be expected to guess that a Queenrider would contract her name? it was intolerable!

Still, there would be other candidates; and she could doubtless influence them against these horrid, half-wild girls – who surely must be from some back-of-beyond Hold of no account!


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

The lack of space in the female barracks and total lack of privacy was another shock to Silaya; as was the question posed by the woman already in there, whose poise and assurance spoke of being older than Silaya, even had she not worn senior staff knots.

Nadeena asked,

"Jess, what was that unseemly and ill-bred screeching out there?"

Jessenia shrugged.

"Silaya here had a misunderstanding over J'ton's status and ours," she said.

"Oh, I see," said Nadeena, surveying Silaya.

Silaya squirmed uncomfortably, horribly afraid that this assured-looking woman – who was VERY like the senior Weyrwoman – did understand, only too well!

oOoOo

Male candidates too were coming in, thick and fast, and Jessenia was concerned about her little brother. All their family were petite, her grandfather hardly more than shoulder high to G'narish, himself short for a dragonrider; though Fordel had a presence that made his stature seem much larger! Jessenia herself reached to the breastbone of most of the Riders here, and was small boned with it, and Roban was hardly any taller. She went to see V'sheran.

"How do you deal with bullies, sir?" she asked abruptly.

He surveyed her thoughtfully, his light, bright blue eyes piercing in his tanned face.

"We do as R'gar advised me at High Reaches; which is to watch, and do nothing, unless there is a real safety issue. Can you tell me why that is, Jess?"

Jessenia thought.

"To make people hardy, to stand on their own feet? But some can't, not without help, not without HOPE!"

"And that's where we do intervene – if we have to. This policy also sorts out the Bronze and Brown Riders from the pack – those that stand up for themselves and look out for others too, and organise their fellows against bullies. Don't worry about your brother; he's no quitter. He'll sort out any problems he has and be ashamed to ask for help unless it's for another."

"Should – was I wrong to ask?" said Jessenia.

"No. You KNOW your brother is a fighter; the comment about those who need help and hope was not about him. I wager you were thinking of Leealla," said the Weyrlingmaster.

Jessenia nodded.

"Yes, I was; and she's learned that she has backing. I see; people need their peer group to give them backing or it's just being babied. Thank you, sir."

"You're welcome, Jessenia. I'm always here for your concerns – for any weyrling's concerns."

oOoOo

The arrival of a flurry of new girls left Jessenia too busy to worry about her brother for a while! Youngest was Geetta, still a couple of turns older than Jessenia, the daughter of a Journeyman Harper, and, as the girl explained laughing, a sad disappointment in being unable to carry a tune in a sack. Laughter gave animation to a rather plain, sallow face; the girl's crowning glory being a mane of chestnut hair. She had some Harper talents, for she could tell the simplest story with a skill that held the listener; but she seemed rather over romantic for Jessenia's tastes, asking with a sigh if any of the others expected to be swept off their feet by some handsome Brown or Bronze Rider.

Since the nearest Jessenia had come to being swept off her feet was Blue Rider A'tar's frank comment that he would welcome a Green Rider girlfriend, she just giggled.

"Too young for that!" she said, "better to make friends of some Riders and see if anything comes of it in the future! And don't be too pushy, or they'll think you're easy, like Silaya."

Silaya had coo'd almost aggressively at several Bronze Riders and at handsome J'ton; and had got nowhere.

At the other end of the age group of newcomers was a young woman from Keroon, named Falinn. She was a pretty enough young woman with white-blonde hair and blue eyes, who had managed to avoid tanning her pale skin to give an overall appearance of paleness. It was spoiled by a patch of eczema on her cheeks, and Jessenia wondered if she avoided the sun because that made it worse. At twenty four turns she thought she would be running the other girls; and was dismayed to find that her ideas of how things should be done were ignored as Jessenia, Carya and Leealla turned to Nadeena to ask politely if she felt this newcomer had any right to butt in. Nadeena suggested that the best policy for newcomers was to watch, and learn.

Falinn and Silaya were quietly at loggerheads; Falinn ticked off Silaya for behaving like a loving wench at the Riders, and Silaya told Falinn that she had no interest in the opinions of the low born.

"No more on the subject," said Nadeena, crisply, "I'm bored already. Falinn, it is Silaya's business if she wants to behave like a loving wench and none of yours; Silaya, birth is utterly immaterial as all candidates have to EARN themselves rank in the Weyr by Impressing; save those who have Crafter knots or specific duties, as Jessenia has Rank as physical trainer to the girls."

That silenced both of them!

Tragarra and Lineta arrived almost together; Tragarra craftbred in a small woodcrafter hall, but not herself an apprentice; and Lineta was Holdbred from Southern Telgar.

That Tragarra made a hobby of mischief making and was not entirely truthful was made apparent when she first tried telling rather embroidered tales to Nadeena of Silaya's insults. Silaya was surprised to find her 'enemies' Jessenia and Carya backing up her side, which happened to be true, over the newcomer. Tragarra got a brief and pithy lecture on exaggeration!

Lineta kept herself to herself; she seemed to scorn making friends, but as she plainly loved dragons, Jessenia, Carya and Leealla reserved judgement. Their opinion of Lineta did drop when Carya asked if Lineta was going to stand for the chance of a Green and was rebuffed with the brusque reply that decent girls only stood for Queen eggs.

Jessenia fought her temper.

"Well I'm sorry that you feel that our Headwoman is not decent to want the chance to be closer to her Weyrmate; whose Brown Dragon would not have a chance at a Queen," said the acrobat, tartly.

"What do you mean?" asked Lineta.

"Nadeena is standing for a Green just for the love of her Weyrmate," said Jessenia. "She's the twin sister to the Weyrwoman, you know: and I for one don't like your attitude."

Lineta flushed.

"I'm sorry," she muttered. "I – I didn't know. That – that's rather a lovely story, I hope she does Impress. I – I guess I might have misunderstood all motives."

"Plenty of us don't think we should aspire to hope for a Golden Queen; but still want to share with a dragon, and do our duty fighting Thread," said Jessenia. "I know that outsiders might be swayed by the frequent mating flights of Green dragons; but it doesn't follow that a girl who wants to ride a Green is after sex; merely that we accept that side of Impressing as inevitable and to be endured."

Lineta nodded rather stiffly.

"Is it an either/or choice?" she asked.

Jessenia shook her head.

"All candidates will view the Queen egg; those who wish to view the other eggs in the hopes of a Green if they are not chosen by the Queen may do so," she said; which information she had obtained from V'sheren.

Lineta nodded again, thoughtfully.

"Then I – I might view the other eggs, if Igen Weyr backs its Green Riders and puts right those who think them…promiscuous."

Jessenia snorted.

"To date, the only promiscuous candidate has stated that she is the ONLY possible candidate for the Queen egg," she said dismissively.

"Oh, Silaya… yes, she already has a reputation," said Lineta, "she's said to have half the young Bloods in her Hold on a string. She's related to Lord Larad as it's one of his relations who Holds Southern Telgar Hold and she'll make much of it being a major Hold. I bet though she's a minor branch of the family. I'm from a Hold down river, you see, so I know her. She sees herself as a second Kylara."

"I hope not," said Jessenia, "Look what happened to Kylara!"

oOoOo

It was after this batch of arrivals had settled in that V'sheren decided to institute formal chores and exercises.

Silaya refused point blank to bag firestone.

"Weyrlingmaster, you don't UNDERSTAND!" she said in her piercing voice, "I'm not standing for a Green dragon like some of these…girls. I am for the Queen egg!"

"All the more reason you should get your flabby self into condition, then," said V'sheren, in what he fondly hoped was a copy of R'gar at his most uncompromising. "A Queen dragon is more than twice the size of a Green, and that's just in length. She will be four times as large in weight, and therefore even more hard work to care for. Besides, if you get fit, the Riders you've been trying to moon over might even take more interest; we're used to women who know how to take care of themselves, here, not silly little girls who think that overdressing makes up for flaccid backsides and fat arms."

Silaya had always been proud of her softly rounded limbs; and was shocked to find that anyone should find her idea of feminine beauty a cause for disgust. For did not soft curves show that one was of a status that did not need to work? Did these Dragonriders actually admire the whipcord muscles she so despised in Jessenia's lithe and shapely limbs?

"But – but a Queenrider surely does not have to do manual labour!" Silaya protested.

"Anyone who can't work to bathe and oil a dragon isn't going to Impress," said V'sheren implacably. "Now either pick up that shovel or go and pack, because you're obviously not serious about wanting to Impress if you aren't ready to prepare for that possibility."

Silaya rather sullenly picked up the shovel; her work was desultory; and Jessenia, saw Carya and Lealla giggling and making mock by miming her movements and exaggerated expressions of disgust.

Geetta started joining in the horseplay and showed a fine comic streak, picking up a lump between a fastidious thumb and forefinger and saying,

"EEW! That's a funny shape – I can't bag THAT!" and tossing it aside.

Soon all the female weyrlings were in fits of giggles except Falinn and Silaya herself; even Nadeena was fighting not to laugh.

The boys craned their necks to see what was going on; and as soon as one of them realised, the word spread.

V'sheren blew his whistle, sharply.

"All right, some laughter is good to make work easier, but don't forget what you're here for," he admonished. "And make sure that laughter doesn't tip into being cruel, either!"

Silaya was just coming to the dawning realisation that the mirth was aimed at her! she flushed angrily.

"I'm not staying here to be laughed at by a bunch of low-borns and a cripple!" she said.

"You'll stay or you'll leave the Weyr," said V'sheren. "Your tone is unacceptable, candidate. I am sure that you are overwrought and do not mean what you say; the teasing was not excessive as I dropped the hint before it became inadvertent bullying."

"Sorry, Weyrlingmaster; we didn't mean it to be bullying," said Carya, at once. "If she hasn't got brothers and sisters of course, she won't be used to teasing."

"I know you didn't mean it; and I hope you, er, livelier spirits will stay the right side of the line and remember that not all people have large and ebullient families," said V'sheren.

Silaya hunched her shoulders grumpily and resumed her rather ineffective bagging.

"I'll help you and show you how to do it, if you like," offered Falinn.

"You keep your nasty nose out of my business," growled Silaya. "I don't want your ugly face near me."

Falinn shrugged, flushing; her hand involuntarily touching the patch of eczema.

"Suit yourself," she said, stiffly.

"That was as poisonous and bullying a remark to someone offering you good will as your nasty comment about Lealla's foot, you mean little tunnel snake," said Jessenia, "you apologise to Falinn!"

"Why should I take orders from you, kid?" sneered Silaya.

"Because in manners I'm heaps older than you, perhaps? I'm sorry she's got a nasty tongue, Falinn; I think you were kind to offer. I didn't feel charitable enough to do so."

Falinn shrugged.

"I made the overture. Let her stew in her own juice; she's incurable."

Jessenia did not much like Falinn; she thought her interfering. But the offer had been kindly enough meant, and Silaya was, thought Jessenia, in the wrong.

oOoOo

Who had been in the wrong over the causing of Roban's black eye, when Jessenia next caught sight of her brother, she could not know; but he grinned and gave her a 'thumbs up'.

She seized the opportunity to talk to him as they queued up to bathe.

"What happened?" she asked bluntly.

"You should see the other fellow," he grinned. "He's a big type, I caught him twisting the arm of some little kid – I couldn't have that!"

"No, of course not," said Jessenia, nodding approval. "You going to organise the little ones into defensive groups, huh?"

Roban made a rude noise.

"Oh teach your grandmother to hunt tunnel snake eggs! already done THAT!" he said.

Another bigger boy called over,

"Hey, acrobat, off to your lady love for comfort?" he was big, but his nose was swollen, and he moved a little stiffly.

Jessenia grinned sweetly.

"Start interfering with the girls, you big lug, and you'll find I can beat you up as effectively as my brother can. In fact, being older, I can do so better. I always win fights with him," she added.

"Guttersnipes!" said the boy.

"Oh dear," said Jessenia, "one of the ill-educated who can only resort to name calling. Roban, you KNOW what grandfather says about associating with rabble like that – I don't think you should have anything more to do with the fellow than you can help."

Roban grinned.

"Oh, I agree," he said. He added in an undertone, "he has two cronies; only they didn't expect me to use the hold they put on my arms as a lever point to kick him in the nuts!"

Jessenia chuckled.

"Never a dull moment!"

Roban had made friends with youngsters he had defended; but now it was known she was his sister, there were three bullies who might try to get at him through her.

She would stay alert!


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Jessenia's next challenge came after the noon meal; when, after a suitable rest for digestion, the candidates were to engage in exercises. J'ton had been seconded by the Weyrlingmaster to help with the boys now the acrobats were gone; and Roban to help J'ton. Jessenia was to lead the girls, for it would be inappropriate for V'sheren to lay hands on any of them to help them achieve an exercise.

Jessenia planned to start with some simple stretching exercises, then organise the girls into leap frog to start the fitness programme with something that as well as increasing their strength could be a fun game too.

The first trouble was the way Silaya was dressed. She was wearing a skirt.

"That's unsuitable costume for exercises; as it was for bagging firestone," said Jessenia, crisply. "Go and put on trews."

Silaya shuddered.

"My good kiddy, just because YOU choose to lark around being half boy doesn't mean the rest of us have to," she said.

Jessenia swallowed. She was in charge; but how was she to cope if the awful girl would not obey?

"Silaya, why do you think I am teaching this class?" she asked.

The Ranking girl raised a bored shoulder.

"Because you're some kind of keen over acrobatics, I suppose," she said.

"Quite. I am knowledgeable; so the Weyrlingmaster asked me to lead the girls. So whose place do I stand in?"

"What, trying to say you're acting Weyrlingmaster?" sneered Silaya.

"For this class, yes. And by disrespecting me, as his deputy in this, you are disrespecting a Bronze Rider, as my tuition of you is at HIS direction. Go and change; or after this class, I will ask for help to pack your things for you, and I will ask a Rider to take you home," Jessenia was controlling the shaking in her voice firmly as she spoke.

"They'll not take orders from you!" Silaya said.

"They will – since I temporarily stand in place of V'sheren. NOW MOVE!" Jessenia moved up close and bellowed in the girl's face in imitation of her grandfather.

Silaya was so startled that she went meekly to change.

"Nicely done, Jessenia," V'sheren moved from where he had himself from the rocky side of the Weyr behind her, from where he had been watching.

Jessenia gulped.

"You – you heard? Was I too free with your name, sir?"

"Not at all; your reasoning that you were acting Weyrlingmaster was quite correct, in terms of your authority for this class."

"I feel quite sick," said Jessenia.

"Not unnatural; it gets easier," he grinned and patted her shoulder. "Carry on, acting Weyrlingmistress!"

oOoOo

The girls were clumsier at leapfrog than ever Jessenia might have imagined! Bracing themselves to receive a leaper was something that seemed to be a problem enough, with those being leaped often falling over and crying that they were hurt; and as for getting the idea into their heads that they should use the backs of their fellows only as a vaulting aid and that their whole weight should not be pressed down seemed impossible to communicate. Jessenia sighed, and asked to borrow Roban to demonstrate with, as well as Carya.

Leealla was trying hard; the run up was hard and painful for her, but she made a fair job of it, having been exercising with Carya, Jessenia, J'ton and Roban for more than two months.

"Leealla has every excuse for making a bit of a heavy landing; but she manages better than most of you!" said Jessenia. "The touch to the back is to add to your jump only, and should propel you forward, NOT be a means to get you up! Let's try again!"

It was going to take a while for them to get the idea, it appeared.

"Huh, reckon you're going to have to make the vaulting stools kneel on the ground for an easier jump, like one does with babes of five or six turns," opined Roban.

"I may well need to make them do it in such a way, at that," replied Jessenia. "I think we need to do press-ups to strengthen your arm muscles, girls; for it's vital for tossing firestone for the Impressed. I just hoped to make the exercises more fun. Ah well, back to basics; my mistake to assume you might be capable of anything."

oOoOo

Jessenia broke up the class and was sending the girls to bathe when the next female candidate arrived. She was a golden girl, tanned skin, eyes almost amber and fine, gold hair. She knew how to make the best of herself too, wearing silver and amber jewellery, and dressed in a silver grey tunic over black leather breeches, the former embroidered with silver and amber beads.

"Well, missed the exercises, have I? er, Weyrwoman?" she said to Jessenia.

"I'm Jessenia. I'm a candidate too; but I am skilled with acrobatics, I was asked to train the girls," said Jessenia.

The newcomer sniffed and pulled a comical face.

"I wager THAT went down well with some of your better stuffed candidates," she said. "Telara, from Keroon. I'm Ranking, but don't let it fool you into thinking I'm a useless article. They breed us hardy in Keroon, no worries!"

As the girl was well muscled, Jessenia believed it.

"Runnerbred?" she asked, glancing at the girl's well muscled thighs.

"Even so," replied Telara. "Oh, Silaya's here… met her once or twice. Poor us!"

"She's suffering most," shrugged Jessenia. "She'll learn, or she'll quit."

"Ah, a fellow cynic… bonza! Show me around, huh?"

Jessenia did so. It was to be noticed that Silaya gave the girl the barest of nods of recognition; Telara definitely Ranked her, even if Silaya was unwilling to admit that Carya's Hold counted.

oOoOo

Four more girls arrived that evening. Gentle Lailla was also Ranking; and she was glad to see Carya, whom she knew from social gatherings. She was here specifically for the Queen egg; but Carya realised it was worth while working on Lailla to suggest she stood for a Green as well. The whole concept of being a dragonrider appealed to the rather romantic girl, and Carya meant to work on that!

Weaverbred Dessa was also soon thick with Carya; a chance remark from Lailla about one of Carya's practical jokes against a would-be girlfriend of Carya's brother led the apprentice weaver to admitting a liking for pranks too.

Jessenia thought Dessa to be several turns older than herself and Carya; and was shocked that a girl so old should still be playing tricks and jokes. Maybe that was why the girl had not progressed to Journeyman, though she must be at least approaching the age of twenty turns, when no further instruction was given in crafts without good reason such as illness. When Dessa admitted to being Turned twenty, Jessenia was even more horrified!

"Maybe being around dragons will make her grow up," said Nadeena, quietly, seeing Jessenia's disquiet.

"One can only hope so!" said Jessenia.

Of the other two of the four newcomers one of them was also craftbred, from the Healer Hall; and Jessenia labelled Melvi in her own mind as a little brown weesweet, in need of bringing out. Her hair, eyes and skin were all an indiscriminate shade of brown, and she seemed half scared all the time, though her glance at Leealla's foot held compassion and approval at the built up shoe and metal brace that the weyrsmith had fashioned to help pull it straight. Jessenia was of the opinion that Melvi was easily put upon; and resolved to make sure that the girl did NOT end up meekly drudging for the likes of Silaya – or the fourth girl who arrived.

Nilis was not a direct descendent of any Holder, but she had some pretensions to Ranking; and was plainly proud of her fine, pale skin and blue eyes, whose colour she reflected in her gown. Introduced around, she raised her eyebrows at Carya, and said,

"Oh yes, your father is the one with the acrobat for a mistress. Are you one of her brats?"

"Wish I was," said Carya, "She's a better mother than my own was… oh, but she was your cousin of course, darling, so being useless is quite to be expected."

There was history apparent between Nilis and Carya that Jessenia knew nothing about.

"NO more of that," said Nadeena. "Making mischief is not permitted; nor gross insults."

"My aunt is Carya's father's mistress," said Jessenia, conversationally, "and I'm fond of both of them. Our family is extremely skilled; G'narish told my grandfather that he was going to try to get the other legitimate entertainers recognised as a Crafthall. The Weyrfolk recognise him as a Mastercraftsman; so try to be clever and avoid being poisonous. It'll get you nowhere, Nilis."

"Really?" Nilis sneered. "I fail to believe that the Weyr would so respect itinerants whose daughters are no better than loving wenches!"

Jessenia clenched her fists to resist the urge to slap the girl.

"Oh, you'd know about loving wenches, would you, Nilis?" she asked sweetly. "I'm a little hazy about the nature of their profession, but I'm sure you are FAR more knowledgeable."

"Fair comment, but that's enough, Jess," said Nadeena. "Nilis, are you stupid? I told you to avoid making mischief. As for doubting the word of another candidate – almost calling the lie direct – I put you on warning. The Weyr respects the Lee family, and I will let you know that Jessenia and her brother have respect personally for being responsible for saving the life of a dragon and his Rider."

Jessenia flushed.

"There's a story there!" said Geetta, "tell it, please, Nadeena!"

"It was no big thing that we did," muttered Jessenia.

"Oh, I think it was," said Nadeena. "Sorry, Jess; you're overruled. It took real guts to hang onto the side of the Weyr unroped to help a panicking boy climb away from his injured dragon, then climb up beside him still unroped while he flailed unhandily. I heard all about it from V'sheren, you know; he reckoned you showed sense and calm worthy of an older youth by far, in addition to your courage," she proceeded to tell the story in some detail and Jessenia fled, embarrassed.

She ran straight into V'sheren.

"Sorry, sir," she said.

"Trouble? You're almost crying, child!" he twitched her face up to examine it.

"Oh, just embarrassed… Nadeena insisted on telling them the tale of Dath and his rider, er, S'tend."

V'sheren laughed.

"You could almost be a Rider already, remembering the dragon but finding the Rider harder! Any reason she's telling the tale?"

"Oh one of the girls… no, that's telling tales," said Jessenia.

"How about you tell a friend and I ask the Weyrlingmaster not to listen?" asked V'sheren, gravely.

She gave a half grin.

"Oh, if the Weyrlingmaster isn't listening…" she said, "…she tried to mischief-make over Carya by talking about Uncle Ranyer's acrobat mistress, and implied that Carya was a bastard, probably not even of Ranyer's get, which is silly, her being the only one who's almost as dark skinned as him, though Carra and Ranis are close; and I was angry, and said how proud I was of my aunt and family. Not that Carya has been backward about coming forward either," she added, "and I said we were respected by the Weyr and Grandfather called Master, and she effectively called me a liar and a loving wench. So Nadeena tore her off a strip – and me a bit too for answering back, though Nilis hadn't got the insult I gave her, and quite rightly for getting too hot about it – and then Nadeena told her about that little venture over the edge."

"For which you earned a place as Weyrfolk whether you Impress or no: because we DO count it something," said V'sheren. "Yes, you used skills that are easy for you; but the situation was NOT controlled as your tumbling usually is, and you never lost your head. And that's what's worthy more than anything else. Permit us to be proud of you now you're one of ours; for you would be proud if it were one of your siblings."

Jessenia flushed.

"I suppose so," she said.

"Good girl. Don't boast; but don't flinch from having done something worthy, either! Now, I need your skills with people; in fact I was coming to find you when you found me rather abruptly first."

She flushed but laughed ruefully.

"What do you want me to do, sir?" Jessenia was all ears.

"I need your help with another candidate. She has a slightly humped back and she thinks people stare at it and hate her. If you can work your magic on her, I'll be glad."

"I can only do my best to be friendly," said Jessenia, "but I'll try to put her at ease. I may be brutal about it for kindness sake, though."

"Good girl! I've told her I have an expert on exercises who can advise her, and who she can talk to before she meets the others; she's planning on being difficult, I think, to get her retaliation in first."

oOoOo

Bannoria was one of the loveliest girls yet to arrive, in Jessenia's opinion.

"Shells!" said Jessenia, "I thought Telara was like a golden figurine, but she pales into insignificance next to you! Your complexion is truly golden, and your hair is richer than hers… but Telara's generous enough, she won't mind!"

Bannoria gave a bitter laugh.

"She won't mind if she's not got a twisted, ugly body like mine!"

Jessenia blinked, and peered.

"Sorry – it's not awfully noticeable, you know," she said. "Not half so much as Leealla's club foot, though we're getting that straighter. Do you really want advice on how to help it, or do you want to wear it loudly like a chip on the shoulder? 'Cos if so, say now, and I won't waste my time and yours troubling to help."

"You've got a cheek!" gasped Bannoria.

"I have skill – but I can't help someone who's too bitter to help themselves. If you let your head be twisted more than your body you'll always see something that doesn't exist when you look in a mirror. I'm happy to do all it takes, but I can't do it alone, you know," said Jessenia, frankly.

"And what can you do?" asked Bannoria, sceptically.

"Help you to strengthen the muscles around your raised shoulder so you can be almost as active as if you didn't have it; and help your posture so it shows less. And maybe if you can manage to forget to label me 'the acrobat' and yourself 'the hunchback', and girls stupid enough to make unkind comments as 'the tunnel snakes' we might even get on well together. I guess that's a bit radical id you're trying to hate people without giving them a chance; but putting girls to Greens is radical too. We live in interesting times!"

"You are a most extraordinary girl!" Bannoria was torn between anger and curiosity. "I see no pity in your eyes!"

"Pity is for the pitiful," said Jessenia. "You're well fed, fit looking in other ways, pretty, well dressed. Pitiful is the starving, snivelling, unwanted brats orphaned by the Holdless who never asked to be Holdless themselves, covered in sores not quite hidden by inadequate rags, lopsided because they've been beaten by suspicious Holderfolk when they beg so they've bones broken that heal crooked. Are you in that category? No. Do your parents care for you? presumably, or you'd have been exposed. Are you in danger of whining like a tightarsed Ranking brat? Yes. Grow up and get a life, and that'll take the hump out of your mind."

"WELL!" said Bannoria, "you – words fail me!" she shook her head and then laughed a rather snide laugh. "I suppose I can't moan about not wanting to be pitied and then complain because you tell me why I should not be," she said. "Do you truly not find it noticeable?"

"Not from the front," said Jessenia, walking round her. "From side and back, I can see it. But it's not bad; certainly not enough to stop you doing anything you want to do."

Bannoria put up her chin.

"Then it won't stop me," she said.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Jessenia discussed some exercises with Bannoria; and gave her a rundown on the girls already present.

It has to be said that her summation was rather pithy, albeit managing to avoid the downright slanderous.

"I wish you'd take care of the Healer girl for me," said Jessenia. "I can't be everywhere, and she needs someone prepared to be outspoken as her friend! You could maybe let her think she's able to help with Healer knowledge with your hump – and who knows, perhaps she can! She seems a nice kid, and she never gushed over Leealla's foot, just noted the means we've taken, and visibly approved, so I don't think she'd maunder at you."

"How did you know that Healers maunder?" asked Bannoria.

"Why would you be defensive otherwise? Masterhealer Oldive has a hump back you know; they say his parents dumped him on the Healer Hall. You don't have to live with being unwanted, I should think that would hurt more than anything."

"My parents are good. It's other people."

"Well, they're the ones that count – and your dragon if you Impress, and your new Weyr family. They might have turned you down as a candidater, you know – so the dragonmen believe you've got what it takes, 'cos medical grounds IS a reason to turn down a candidate."

"Is it? I didn't know. And I guess I was expecting someone to baby me and pity me, but here you are asking ME to look after someone?"

"Give the kid a chance to find herself more than look after – I want you to look OUT for her," said Jessenia. "Babying people, as you know, is no answer. One bone of contention you have with your parents, I wager?"

"Yes," said Bannoria.

"Well, they mean well… that's nice. I think Melvi's been bullied, perhaps you can find out who, and what over. Then she can put it behind her. Oh, and if you ever feel like being self pitying, go talk to Leealla and ask for her story. It's not my place to tell it: but I reckon it should stop anyone thinking they've ever been hard done by. C'mon; I'll introduce you, it's almost bedtime."

The girls were getting ready for bed; and in the flurry of preparations it has to be said that no-one but Melvi noticed Bannoria's hump. The Healer girl smiled timidly.

"Would you like to share with me?" and do you prefer top or bottom for ease?"

Bannoria shot her a look.

"I'll take top, please… if that's all right by you, I like to sit up and stretch at night."

Melvi nodded.

"Oh, actually, I prefer the bottom… but I guess I wouldn't fall out really," she added.

"Well, we're both happy then," said Bannoria brightly. "What do they call this – cosy, or cramped?"

"We like the term 'cosy'," said Jessenia. "Just 'ware elbows!"

oOoOo

Bannoria was not sure what to make of Jessenia; she was like no other girl she had ever met! Some of the things she had said were close to being unkind: yet they were not careful sneers formed with malice, but blunt home truths. Bannoria was not used to home truths: though her father had told her often enough that her shoulder was only obviously humped when she shrugged it up to show it off. Only Melvi had noticed it in the half dark with some of the glows covered; so perhaps it was not so awful as she had always thought. And was she too keen to label herself 'the hunchback'? Perhaps there might `be people who knew about it who could still like her… Dragonfolk were supposed to be extraordinary.

Bannoria had not yet realised that her very defensiveness made her act in an unlikeable fashion, pushing people from her; Jessenia had not given her a chance to push her away, nor had she acted warily as though afraid of upsetting 'the cripple'. Another label. In fact, Jessenia had been as tactless as it was possible to be.

And yet…

And yet, Bannoria had a sneaking liking for the tiny whirlwind acrobat.

She went to sleep with the good intention of looking out for Melvi as Jessenia had asked; the first time she had put another's feelings before her own in a very long time!

oOoOo

The last girl to arrive came while the others were at breakfast. She was called Luaysa, from Igen, who was darker skinned even than Carya, with a wild mop of black hair and flashing black eyes.

"Isn't this fun?" she declared. "I do hope I Impress, dragons are gorgeous, and I don't see why girls can't fight Thread as well as boys, at least we've got a few more thoughts to rub together than half the men I know!"

"Good lungs," said Jessenia.

"You said what?" queried Luaysa.

"You got all that out without drawing breath," grinned Jessenia.

Luaysa chuckled.

"Reckon I do talk too much," she said, unabashed, "just shout at me if I go on too much!"

"Oh we will!" Jessenia agreed, cheerfully, making introduction all round.

This one seemed friendly enough; she should be no trouble!

oOoOo

It was at the firestone bagging that Silaya noticed Bannoria's hump.

"Oh shells, not ANOTHER cripple!" she said in disgust.

Bannoria went up to her.

"You object to me being what you label as a cripple?" she said.

"The incapable are SO ugly," said Silaya.

"Quite true," said Bannoria. "I'm glad that of the two of us, I'm not incapable."

As Bannoria had been bagging firestone with more dexterity and skill – and, it is to be said, rugged determination and gritted teeth – than Silaya, the comment was quite fair.

"Don't mind Silaya, Bannoria!" called Geetta. "She can't HELP being mentally retarded – be kind to her, it's wrong to mock the afflicted, and she's the most afflicted girl in this group. With Nilis and Tragarra carrying second and third."

Bannoria shot Geetta a look; and the Harpercraft girl gave her a cheeky wink.

"Huh," said Dessa, "Silaya's problem is that she doesn't want the WORK of having a dragon – reckon a carved wooden Queen would suit her, with a spike to put her on to hold her on, 'cos it's going to be the closest she gets to being…"

"Dessa, that's enough!" said Nadeena, hastily, seeing Falinn's outraged look at such crudity and the confused looks of two of the three younger girls.

"Oh! you mean a dildo!" said Jessenia, suddenly catching on. "Like Woodcrafters sell under the counter for ladies who can't get pregnant. I never could see how they'd work, myself."

Nadeena spluttered.

"I'll explain later, Jess," she managed.

Luaysa, Telara, Dessa and Geetta had given up pretence at work and were holding on to each other laughing themselves silly.

"You beasts! You'll be sorry when I'm riding a Golden Queen!" shouted Silaya, "and I'm still working, so it's you who will get sent home!"

V'sheren came over.

"She brought on herself – again," said Nadeena, not even troubling to indicate which 'she' was meant. "Another mean comment. I can't fault them for making game of her under the circumstances; and Jess is such an innocent who just blurts things out."

"Oh?" said V'sheren.

"Weyrlingmaster, do YOU want to explain what a dildo is to her?" asked Nadeena, tartly.

V'sheren flushed.

"Er… no. I'll leave that in your capable hands, Nadeena," he said.

oOoOo

Nadeena had a frank and earthy talk with Jessenia; and Carya and Leealla elected to listen too. None of them had any idea that there might be ladies who wanted sex without men.

"Well, that's a load of lies that woodcrafter told me then, when I asked!" said Jessenia, indignantly.

"I expect he was trying to protect your innocence, my dear," said Nadeena. "Oh dear, I'd better have a long chat with Bretine at the Turnover holiday, and see what rubbish SHE has picked up from other Weavercraft apprentices!"

"Is sex nice if it's with someone nice?" asked Leealla.

"Yes, dear. And I'm told it's even better if your dragon is involved," said Nadeena. "But even without a dragon, it is very nice with the right man. Or indeed men: your Master Artist Gerianna has three boyfriends, though I THINK Morvith's Rider is a homosexual Greenrider. But they have all chosen their lovers; and so they are happy to enjoy anything they do together," she added diplomatically. Geriana's four-way love nest often confused people, even other dragonriders, with bisexual S'net and S'negen sharing her and B'kas impartially.

"They touch her face, and put arms round her, and just cuddle lots," said Leealla. "Do the right men always do that?"

"It's a good way to discover if he IS the right man – if he wants to hold your hand, and just be with you before suggesting bed," said Nadeena, dryly. "A man who is interested in YOU not your body is a good catch. He needs to desire you too; but it's not everything in a good relationship."

Nadeena had often had the task of reassuring girls who had escaped to the Weyr for lower cavern duties, and explaining to the weyrbred girls too. At least these girls were ready with questions, and were not coy; Jessenia and Carya were truly innocent rather than sheltered and ignorant, Jessenia more so than Carya. But then, Carya had older sisters! Leealla knew more than a girl her age should have to, in some respects; and nothing hitherto of the right things!

oOoOo

Press-ups as part of the warm-up process were not popular. Bannoria grimly did her best; Silaya stuck her elbows and buttocks up at an odd angle, failed to get anywhere, and collapsed in a heap.

"Oh this is IMPOSSIBLE!" she wailed. "Girls can't do this – not unless they are unnatural!"

"Nonsense!" snapped Jessenia. "Lots of the others are managing – and they are all trying, at least!"

Even Nilis was trying; she had been apprised by Carya of Jessenia's position as endorsed by the Weyrlingmaster, and Carya had also told her, rather maliciously, V'sheren's comments on how unattractive dragonmen found unfit women. Nilis despised Carya for not trying to get rid of an acrobat stepmother; but she accepted her word at least and planned to outdo Silaya, whom she loathed out of envy for her higher Rank as much as for her better looks.

"I can't!" wailed Silaya.

"You aren't even attempting to, how can you say you can't? I can't believe you're so feeble!" said Jessenia in exasperation.

"FEEBLE? FEEBLE?" Silaya screeched.

"You can't even manage what those with the disabilities you despise so much can manage," said Jessenia, "what am I to think but that you are feeble? Do you WANT to fail a dragonet by not being able to care for her, or not catch and throw firestone when you're being blooded? Turn your hands inward, push back with your toes, and just push!"

Silaya rather sulkily managed two press-ups before losing balance and collapsing again.

"Good, it was a good effort," said Jessenia. "Rest a moment; and see if you can then manage three. Then you may sit up and rest, I'm not unreasonable. Anyone manage more then five – other than Carya and Leealla of course?"

"I did a dozen," said Telara of Keroon, "'s all good, but of course I do exercise a lot; I do chin ups on the stable door."

"Then Carya will take you to one side with Lealla, and you may show her what exercises you know, like headstands and such. I'll bring you on when I know what you can do," said Jessenia.

"I did seven," said Tragarra.

"Lying toe-rag," said Geetta, without rancour. "You collapsed after two, then you looked to see if Jessenia was looking, and you wriggled round so your front faced her, and you put your knees down to go up and down. That's cheating."

"It is a valid build-up exercise for those who are incapable of the real thing," said Jessenia, "but it does not count. Well done Falinn and Lineta, try to do one more each day. Most of you did reasonably well if you've never done it before; it's knack as well as strength. You'll need to build up to twenty five to have any hope of developing strong enough muscles to toss firestone sacks."

"Excuse me," said Nilis, "fascinating as that information might be for those hoping to Impress Green dragons, what relevance will that have to those of us standing for the Gold egg?"

"Queenriders will still expect to be blooded by carrying firestone to replenish the fighting wings as soon as they are trusted to go _Between_. Ask Queenrider L'issa; she's just learned to go _Between_ and she's expecting to carry firestone next Fall," Jessenia explained with an apparent patience she was having trouble feeling.

L'issa had found visualisations easy once she had started drawing her own, as well as studying Leealla's pictures of the Weyr for her return; soon memorising details had become second nature!

Jessenia beckoned L'issa over; L'issa joined in the exercises for her own age group, coached by J'ton, and she performed well enough not to need manhandling, even though she would never have the level of skill of an acrobat.

"Tell this lot about throwing firestone, please, Queenrider," said Jessenia, being careful with the honorific to her friend in front of the other candidates.

"It's tough," said L'issa. "You HAVE to get it to the receiving Rider; a dropped bag is lost flame and may be a dead dragon. They give us a lot of trust in carrying firestone. Crysoreth is big, fast and strong; I'll be throwing to Bronze Riders up at the front, and we'll have to keep a fair distance not to foul wings, so I'll really have to toss it and GOOD!"

Nilis and Silaya were both aghast.

"But – aren't Queen dragons protected?" protested Nilis.

"We're not a breeding pair, yet; it won't upset the other dragons QUITE as much if we die," said L'issa, "and it makes sense to use Crysoreth's strength rather than risk a smaller dragon tiring."

It was an arrangement the girl had put to G'narish ; she pointed out that High Reaches had queens and to spare; and would readily spare one if she was stupid enough to die. And her point about Crysoreth's strength was not lost on G'narish, who had seen too, many young weyrlings horribly hurt or killed in Thread when struggling to take firestone to those dragons flying the leading edge.

The female candidates were sobered by L'issa's matter-of-fact acceptance of the risks.

That Silaya strongly believed that L'issa was making it up on the say so of Jessenia showed how little the girl appreciated L'issa's own strength of character, and the strength of character it took to be a Queenrider!


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Most of the dragonriders were out of the Weyr attending Fall over Keroon; and V'sheren was directing the candidates and Impressed Weyrlings in passing firestone sacks to L'issa and her clutch to take to the fighting wing; a chain was organised.

V'sheren sent Jessenia to get a shovel to clear up some spilled firestone before someone tripped on it; and she ran quickly towards the store room where such things were kept.

She gasped in shock as simultaneously each leg and arm was grabbed from behind as she came out of the storeroom and a hand snaked over her shoulder and clamped onto her mouth.

It was the bully and his two cronies: learning how deadly free legs could be from Roban, he had instructed his two jolly boys each to grab an arm and a leg, and after the bullies tied a rough gag over Jessenia's mouth, they carted her unceremoniously back into the store and held her on her back on a packing crate.

"You are going to be punished for your brother's insolence," hissed the bully, "you are nothing but jumped up guttersnipes – and there's only one thing to do to women of your kind!"

He ripped her tunic all the way down; then his hot hands briefly explored her breasts before one hand reached inside her trews, grasping them to rip them too.

Jessenia was terrified. She could smell his lust, and held spreadeagled on the packing box she was utterly helpless. Would V'sheren notice she was gone a long time?

"_**Asreth, oh dear Asreth, if you can hear me, oh please tell him to help me!"**_ her mind screamed silently.

"_He comes"_ the great Bronze dragon's voice rang in her mind like a bell.

Jessenia tried to relax; if V'sheren were delayed, if she seemed cowed, she might have a chance, if the bullies relaxed their guard.

The main bully sneered,

"Not so feisty now, eh?" he undid his own trews, leering at her.

The door burst open.

V'sheren's right arm might be weak, even after Fordel's exercises, but his left had strengthened to compensate, and connected with a CRACK! To the bully's jaw. The boy went down like a sack of firestone himself.

V'sheren stared at the other two.

"My office. NOW!" he barked.

They hesitated; he only had one functional arm, after all; but his air of command was enough.

They let go of Jessenia and went meekly out.

Jessenia tore the gag from her mouth and tried to pull her tattered garments to cover her nakedness, blushing in shame. V'sehren was already stripping off his jacket to wrap around her, and she gave an inarticulate sob and clung to his tunic.

He gave her an awkward hug.

"Did he…" he left the question hanging.

"No," she was muffled against his chest. "You got her in time! Oh THANK you!"

"Asreth thinks you were clever to call him. So do I, for that matter," added the Weyrlingmaster. "There, it's all right to cry, Jess!"

The door opened, and Roban walked in.

The first thing he saw was his sister crying, her trousers torn and round her ankles, and the Weyrlingmaster with an arm around her; and an ugly look crossed his face. Then he saw the bully on the floor and took in that Jessenia was wrapped in V'sheren's jacket. Roban was no fool; and in his heart he trusted V'sheren.

"Had a bad feeling about m'sister," he said, "always know where family members are if I'm fond of them," he went over to the stirring bully and kicked him viciously in the ribs.

"It's G'narish's place to punish really, you know," said V'sheren, mildly. "But if my back is to you so I can't see, you can give him another one for me."

Roban grinned; it was not a nice grin. He gave the bully another.

V'sheren nodded to him.

"And now, Roban, ask Carya for a set of clothing for your sister," the Weyrlingmaster said. "She needs everything – Carya will know."

Roban nodded; and ruffled Jessenia's hair.

"Love you, sis," he said, gruffly.

"He didn't get far enough to…" said Jessenia. "V'sheren got here first."

Roban looked at V'sheren thoughtfully; then grinned suddenly, and went off on his quest to find Carya.

Jessenia felt sick; but she was safe now, and covered by V'sheren's heavy jacket that smelled both of him, and the heavier, musky scent of Asreth.

"Thank Asreth for me, please, for relaying the message?" she asked, looking up.

V'sheren smiled.

"You can do it yourself; you've reached him once, you can do it again. Dragons can hear anyone they want to; they just don't usually bother. Especially scrubby weyrlings!" he grinned, "but as you sense Thread, it might not be such a bad idea to get to know all the dragons of the Wingleaders to pass information to them."

"Oh, do you think that'll help?" asked Jessenia.

"Oh yes! When you Impresss, it takes a little time to bespeak another dragon through your own; vital seconds that can be lost. That's why those Weyrs that have people who can hear all dragons are so much better co-ordinated, because the Queenrider involved can reach everyone. You have a clear mind voice, Asreth says; I wager any child you had with a dragonman would have a chance of hearing all dragons."

"That makes it my duty to breed, then," said Jessenia, "though I don't feel a whole lot like the act of getting, right now."

V'sheren made a dismissive gesture with his weak arm.

"And what that fellow planned has as much to do with sex as – as wrestling a greased porcine has to do with acrobatics!" he said, angrily. "You are too strong, Jessenia, to let it affect you for long; you are bigger than that. Excuse me," he stepped backwards hard onto the now groaning bully.

Jessenia managed a giggle, then pulled a face.

"Will – will he complain?" she whispered. "He has Rank knots – he could make things hard for Rob and me even if he can't get a Bronze Rider!"

V'sheren stared at her.

"You are weyrlings," he said, "and destined for the Weyr, WHATEVER the outcome of Impression. Technically, for your use to the Weyr, you are a weyrwoman – with a small w – and we protect our own. And we shall see that your family doesn't suffer either if he is so mean spirited as to try to take it out on them. And HE will be subject to Weyr discipline, and G'narish is going to take a dim view of this. Ah, Carya," he added as the girl came in, curious and scared, followed by Leealla. "Girls – take care of Jessenia, while I remove this offensive object from her sight. You're excused further duty, today, Jess."

The bully was a big boy; but V'sheren hoisted him by the neck of his tunic effortlessly in his good hand, and dragged him out, his trews still gaping and his manhood shrivelling in the cool air of the early dry season.

oOo

"Oh Jess! Did he…" Carya was big eyed.

Jessenia shook her head.

"V'sheren hit him as he was about to," she said. "Very nice timing."

"How come you didn't half kill him first?" asked Leealla, "you're faster than him."

"His jolly boys held my arms and legs," said Jessenia, "and they're waiting in V'sheren's office – or they'd better be. I'm going to bathe when I'm dressed."

"Your clothes will get wet," said Carya, practically.

"Idiot! I need them to walk to our quarters to find the bath!" said Jessenia. "Oh, V'sheren's jacket – can you give it back to him, please? He'll take cold!"

"Just like you, Jessenia, to be worrying about others," said Leealla, "I'll take it," she hurried off, her limp scarcely impeding her movement now!

Jessenia dressed hastily and stared doubtfully at her torn clothing.

"Shall I burn it to get rid of the memory?" asked Carya.

Jessenia hesitated.

"No; that would be wasteful. Take it to…oh, it's Salima who's acting in Nadeena's stead, isn't it, and ask her if anything can be done with it; you'd better explain what happened. There's enough for patchwork if nothing else, and a pair of perfectly good sleeves."

Carya nodded.

Relda too had taught her stepdaughter never to be profligate and wasteful of resources!

oOoOo

After bathing, Jessenia went to lie down; and fell asleep! She was awakened by Silaya shaking her, and saying,

"So who's skiving now?" in a voice of triumph.

"Oh go stick your head in a wherry," said Jessenia, "I'm not discussing with YOU why I'm here!"

"Well, I think V'sheren ought to know," smirked Silaya.

The other girls had come in with her; and it was Leealla who raised her hand and gave Silaya a hard slap!

"You have NO idea, you filthy little tunnel snake!" roared the Weyrartist. "And V'sheren DOES know – he sent her to rest! Go bend a tail!"

Silaya screeched, of course.

"I'll tell him you hit me!" she said.

"Do!" said Leealla, cordially, "maybe he'll give me an award for heroism for touching something so slimy!"

There was laughter.

"I wouldn't normally think hitting was a good idea, but you asked for it, Silaya," said Geetta. "You've been asking for it for a long time, actually. And as the Weyr bullies have been hied off before the Weyrleader I guess she's been fighting three great big boys on her brother's account, and DESERVES to be left alone!"

Silaya had little support; and just fell to muttering darkly that the bullies were to be pitied for being near Jessenia. Being hit by a cripple of uncertain antecedents did not improve her disposition, but she strongly suspected that if she retaliated, more than one of the other girls would defend Leealla!

In this she was quite correct.

If Nadeena had been there and had not been being consulted by her twin with regards to the attack on Jessenia, she would have told Leealla off for slapping another girl, whilst telling off Silaya for waking the sleeping Jessenia, but Nadeena was not there; and the majority of the other girls approved Leealla's actions.

Melvi went over to Jessenia and patted her hand.

"It's hard, but – but we all believe you, you know, about them hurting you," she said.

Jessenia, fully awake now, shot a surreptitious look at Bannoria; who gave an almost imperceptible nod to say that she had picked up on THAT piece of information.

"They didn't hurt me too badly," said Jessenia, "V'sheren interrupted them, and laid the leader out. I'm a little bruised in body and spirit, is all."

Melvi patted her hand again.

"I think we should all bathe quietly and leave her to sleep," she said, rather timidly.

"Seconded," said Bannoria, briskly.

Silaya opened her mouth.

"Voluntarily, or frogmarched by the rest of us if need be," said Carya, ominously.

Silaya subsided.

oOoOo

V'sheren ripped verbal shreds off the two cronies; he told them in no uncertain terms that they were totally unworthy to be dragonmen; but that he would give them the benefit of the doubt that they were just weak and easily led to even consider aiding so iniquitous a plan, and therefore would only be sent home with a full report forwarded to their parents AND their Holder.

One boy sobbed the excuse that he had not know just what Restin, their leader, had planned. V'sheren looked on him coldly.

"When he tore her clothing and started fumbling with his tackle, I should have thought that his plans became obvious," he said. "Had you even protested then, or better yet, had you let go of the girl, I might have given you a second chance. But you are either so lost to shame that you did not care, or so stupid you did not act, and either one of those makes you ineligible to aspire to ride a dragon. You will go and pack forthwith."

oOoOo

V'sheren wanted G'narish to decide the fate of Restin, the leader; and locked the boy in a storeroom until the Weyrleader had returned from fighting Thread and had had the chance to bathe.

G'narish was appalled.

"We can't let it go," he said, "it's an offence against all weyrwomen and potential weyrwomen as well as an act of barbarity."

"Pity she's not Impressed yet so we could send him to the Eastern Isles," growled V'sheren. "you can't have him drudge here; not fair on the girl if she runs across him – and he might hurt lower cavern kids too. He's not fit to be around women."

G'narish nodded.

"I'll have a word with the Minercraft; bound to be some men-only mine that's manned in rotation for some small seam. They can always do with cleaning drudges."

V'sheren nodded.

"Seems a good solution," he approved.

G'narish made arrangements duly; and then saw the by now rather cowed Restin, who had cooled his heels overnight.

He regained some spirit to declare that G'narish had no RIGHT to treat a Ranking man of the Blood so badly, especially as he'd only been giving what every acrobat girl was gagging for, and it was not his fault if V'sheren was jealous they someone else might get what he obviously got.

G'narish floored him for that.

Then he went hot-foot to see Corman of Keroon to inform that worthy of the steps being taken against the son of one of his under-Holders and why; and asked Corman to ratify the judgement.

Corman respected dragonkind; and was horrified by the insult to a potential weyrwoman, and the poisonous comments about the Weyrlingmaster!

"Can't have that being spread, dear me no!" he said. "No parents will let their girls come to the Weyr if they thing the Weyrlingmaster is going to lay their daughters," he grunted. "Know young Telara would kick up a stink – unless it was her idea in the first place, she's a spirited filly – but not all would."

"V'sheren would never dream of betraying his duty by using his position of course," said G'narish, coldly. "You're quite right; that slander is a more serious offence than perhaps I thought. Though I did hit him for it," he added candidly.

Corman nodded, blowing down his large nose to clear his ears as was his habit.

"Boy needs to be punished. Need to be careful though; hard labour can embitter a man and make him seek revenge. But as he didn't complete the act is it worth a life sentence?"

G'narish pulled a face.

"Probably not; though not for being a FAILED rapist, but because he did not attempt to kill. His wages must pay her compensation for insult, and the Weyr compensation for insult; and I ask nicely that you strip his Rank from him."

"It shall be so," said Corman. "I'd give him ten turns and ask to be tipped the wink when he's due for release so I could have him watched, if I were you."

G'narish nodded.

"Thank you, Lord Corman. You have more experience in passing judgement than I; normally the worst I have to do is throw lads out, as I have his two companions who held her down."

Corman's bushy white eyebrows went up, and he honked his large nose.

"Coward needed help with one small girl? Definitely I'd have him watched! Personally, I'd consider arranging an accident for him," he added.

"Dragonmen avoid killing," said G'narish, "it upsets our dragons. We'll see how he copes when he comes out; he might be chastened."

The old Holder sniffed, cynically.

"Well, I'll have him watched, too," he said, "and make sure my son knows of this; might not last ten turns myself. You might be busy halfway through the Pass. Don't want him doing a male Thella, all hard done by."

"Absolutely NOT!" agreed G'narish.

oOoOo

Armed with support from the youth's overlord, and a written order to strip Restin of his knots, he felt happier to act as he saw fit.

Restin had left off demanding and resorted to blubbing and pleading as he was loaded onto dragonback to begin his sentence. As Roban said, it was a disgusting display for a young man already Turned seventeen!


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Of Restin's companions, the one who had claimed no knowledge of his leader's intentions begged to be sent anywhere but his own Hold.

"I'm his half-brother, sir, I've always had to do what he said, Holder Reseder will punish me for letting him take the blame, not me!" he cried.

G'narish was taken aback.

"He only took the blame for what he was CAUGHT doing; that will be made very clear to his father," he said.

"That won't make any difference," said the boy, Reset. "I should have claimed it was my idea."

G'narish was angry.

"In that case, boy, you're almost as much a victim as young Jessenia herself," he said, "and if you've been trained all your life to do what Restin told you, then there's more excuse for you in not letting go of the girl. You need to learn to behave properly; but not here. I'll ask Lord Corman if he'll foster you."

"Oh THANK you, sir!" the terror left the boy's eyes. "I – I'd rather be made a drudge here than go back where Reseder can punish me!"

Bullies often spawned bullies; and when G'narish made request to Lord Corman to take in the lad, he suggested that Reseder too would bear watching.

Corman was glad of the warning, and planned on drawing young Reset out to tell him everything he knew about Reseder!

oOoOo

Jessenia was soon herself again; telling herself firmly that it was nothing to what Leealla had suffered.

She did borrow a piece of paper from the artist, however, to draw her own rather crude portrait of Restin, purely so she could burn it.

"To purge him from my memory," as she said.

Leealla nodded, understanding.

"He may not have had you, but he still inflicted humiliation on you. Sometimes that's worse than the pain," she said. "If I don't Impress, I'll still be Weyrartist, but I'll want to give time to helping girls who have been raped. If you Impress and I don't, will you take me places? I don't quite like to ask a Queenrider like L'issa; it doesn't seem right to use Crysoreth on errands!"

"Of course I'll take you places, if I Impress and your dragon isn't shelled yet!" said Jessenia. "And I bet Crysoreth would be glad to be asked too, before you or I can go _between _ if either or both of us Impress, because dragonriders protect and serve and that counts Queens too. I think you will Impress, you know; you've come on no end, you know. You'd never have DREAMED of whacking a snot like Silaya when we first knew you, to protect even yourself, never mind a friend!"

Leealla grinned, ruefully.

"Like you as physical trainer, I feel assured of my position here, so I don't HAVE to stand," she said, "though I think half the Blue Riders who offer to take me to draw places are hoping to get me in their beds on the offchance I do Impress, for their dragons' sakes."

"I'm glad you still feel confident to ride with them, and that they'll take 'no' for an answer," said Jessenia. "This is how you were meant to be – confident in your craft and ready to meet life head on."

"And an irony that I'm probably better off than if all those terrible things had not happened," said Leealla, with a bittersweet smile. "I doubt I'd ever have come to the Weyr, else; or had the chance to learn real art from an accredited Master!"

"But you TOOK the chances that were offered, and went forward with your life, rather than looking backwards, showing that it is YOU who rules your own life as it is, when given the chance," said Jessenia. "There's enough people who just whine about life's downs and stare back at them so they miss the chance to see the doorways to life's ups. Well, anyway, you're a good friend," she added, embracing the girl warmly.

oOoOo

The chores started becoming easier for those unaccustomed to such hard work – except Silaya, who was still as idle as she could manage.

Bannoria dragged Melvi to Jessenia and friends with the comment,

"Shells, am I lucky in my parents! I wrote to them to tell them so, too! Mel here has had a rotten time of it – go on, Mel, tell Jessenia, she sorts things out!"

"You tell her," muttered Melvi, tears in her brown eyes.

Bannoria did just that, concisely, incisively, and baldly.

Melvi's mother had been widowed when the girl was some eight turns old; a couple of turns later, the widow remarried and her new husband had begun systematically interfering with his stepdaughter, pretending that he loved her to tell her a night time story.

Melvi had told her mother; who had called her own daughter a liar. Her stepfather had promptly raped her to punish her for worrying her mother over how dirty she was, telling her it was her own fault. He tried to prevent her from running to the Weyr, telling her she was too dirty for dragons to choose. Sheer angry misery had made Melvi fail to reach the grade as a Healer Apprentice, something else for her stepfather to taunt her with, saying that only he had any value for her at all.

"Leealla?" Jessenia turned to her friend.

Leealla nodded; and related her own story.

"It crushes you," she said, "and you WON'T Impress unless we uncrush you. And first thing to do is to see G'narish. Is this tunnel snake a healer?"

Melvi shook her head.

"He's a carter to the Healer Hall; the only times I could relax were when he was away carting. But he started suggesting I went with him to learn the trade!"

"I bet he wed your mother to get at you," said Jessenia. "Any half siblings?"

Melvi shook her head.

"No, but – but I saw him looking at some of the new female apprentices at the Harper Hall," she said.

"Shards, my kid sisters are there!" said Carya in lively horror.

"Huh, if he tries it on with Ranya and Raissa they'll cut his parts off," said Jessenia. "He won't be expecting acrobat-trained strength, and they're no idiots; they have a good settled family not some vapid fool mother so pleased to have a man that she can think no wrong of him. Sorry, Melvi, but that's how I'm seeing it."

Melvi hung her head. She could not dispute Jessenia's blunt assessment of her mother.

The girls debated who should be spokesman; and in the end they all trooped off to see Nadira rather than G'narish as supporters to Melvi to give deposition to a Queenrider!

Nadira was saddened, but not as shocked by the revelations of stupid mothers and evil stepfathers as the younger girls had been .

She had heard of such things before.

The Weyrwoman prepared to take a report to Master Oldive, Lord Groghe and Masterharper Sebell, and to ask that something be done about the fellow; which was as far as she might be permitted to go.

She had faith in all three of these worthies to handle the affair adroitly, however!

Lord Groghe was fostering a young girl who had been used brutally by her own father, and persuaded by him that he did it in love, and the irascible old Lord Holder took a dim view of such evil men and women who betrayed the trust of children and destroyed their whole belief structure with their manipulations of what was right and wrong. Groghe promised grimly that the matter would be dealt with expeditiously.

Nadira believed him!

oOoOo

G'narish meanwhile had to deal with Holder Reseder, who came howling in outrage that the Weyr had no right to incarcerate his son for being misled by the overtures of some weyrwhore and that it interfered with the autonomy of Holds.

G'narish eyed him with dislike.

"Firstly," he said, coldly, "the attempted rape of a young girl, using accomplices who held her down, scarcely qualifies as YOUR misrepresented description of the affair. Secondly, I find the term 'weyrwhore' offensive; and so, I suspect, will the girl's uncle, and as I believe Holder Ranyer is a famous swordsman, I suggest you would be a fool to irritate him as WELL as the Weyr. Thirdly, your son was standing as a candidate under Weyr protection and by extension under Weyr jurisdiction. Normally if a candidate transgresses we merely send them home; but some transgressions are too great to stand aside from. The attempted rape of a candidate is a serious matter. In a couple of sevendays' time the girl might be a dragonrider; and then I should have been entitled to send him to the Eastern Isles. You, Holder, are out of line; and I blame you for the boy's inadequate upbringing that led to his strange ideas that he is somehow entitles to hurt boys smaller than him, and rape any girl he feels like. It was NOT his first offence. And he was already heading towards expulsion before he surpassed all his previous offences with his lewd and sluttish behaviour. We do our best to discourage wanton promiscuity in the Weyr; dealing with the proclivities of Green dragons is quite enough without having male, er, whores like your son."

The man was going to be an enemy in any case; G'narish figured that he might as well enjoy himself by insulting him and his son first. Nothing the most diplomatic of Harpers could say would convince the bullying Holder that his son was in the wrong! G'narish was just glad that he had heard of Ranyer as a fine swordsman – Ranyer's father had believed in the threat of Fax though half a continent away, and had the sense to see that his son had been well equipped to fight back – and dropped that fact in as a threat to prevent Reseder from trying to take it out on relatives of Jessenia. With Reset packed off to the protection of Lord Corman it was to be hoped that Reseder would not learn of Jessenia's immediate acrobat family! That they did not venture so far into Keroon was also a comfort; Reseder was not powerful enough to have a long arm.

Reseder was angry at the contemptuous description of his son; and shouted a lot. G'narish waited hopefully for the bull-necked, red-faced bully to attack him, for as an Oldtimer he was less chary about killing than F'lar; but he was out of luck. Reseder was not so lost to reason as to lay hands on, or pull steel on, a dragonman in public in full view of all the Bowl.

The Holdr strode off to his Hold dragon.

It was Dessa the prankster who caught up with him, smiling winsomely.

"Oh Holder! Your son left this behind!" she said demurely, handing him a small box.

The Holder promptly opened it, to Dessa's delight.

She, abetted by Carya, had collected as addled tunnel snake egg, asafoetida and runner dung and mixed the foul concatenation, placing it in the box lined with good Lemos soapstone; and pasted in the lid was a label, saying. 'the stink of bad manners'.

Reseder recoiled from the stink; read the label, and fairly hurled the box at Dessa.

She dodged easily.

"I want that one whipped, Weyrleader!" demanded Reseder shrilly, "I suppose she's the brat who made eyes at my son?"

"Yuk, who would?" said the irrepressible Dessa. "No, I'm not the one he tried to rape, Holder, she's not much more than a child, but we all support her!"

G'narish went to pick up the box and examine it.

"Dear me, Dessa, how rude to be so forthright in your opinion," he said, mildly. "You've stunk the Weyr out worst than Restin himself. You may clear up the mess and sprinkle the area with lavender water," he swung round to Reseder as Dessa murmured demurely,

"Yes, Weyrleader."

"Holder," G'narish's voice seemed to come from _between_, "how dare you try to tell me how to discipline a candidate in my own Weyr? You come shouting about autonomy yet you seem quite happy to try to flout MY autonomy? I shall put in a report to Lord Corman about your behaviour. The girl played a rather unpleasant practical joke; for your belief that your obnoxious son was within his rights, I would support the entire female complement of the Weyr speeding you on your way by pelting you with addled eggs. Get out; if I see you again, it will be too soon. Get out before you try my patience too far and I withdraw dragon cover from your lands."

That went home.

"You – you wouldn't dare!" Reseder paled at the thought.

"It's your lands and crops you bet that belief on," said G'narish. "I'm not T'kul: but I do expect recognition for what the Weyr does, not insults to dragonfolk and candidates who dare to face what YOU do not: Thread. If you have so little respect for dragonfolk, you may consider living without their cover. Oh, and G'nad," he addressed the young Green Rider, a clutchmate of J'ton, who was the Hold Rider, "You'll get your things from the Hold and return to the Weyr. Holder Reseder no longer receives the courtesy of a dragon stationed at his Hold."

G'nad looked pleased; Reseder was ashen at G'narish's threat to withdraw cover, and was too shocked by that to truly take in that he was losing his convenient means of transport! He climbed onto the Green dragon without further ado, and G'nad was swiftly airborne.

The quicker he delivered the Holder the quicker he might return home to the Weyr!

G'narish had every intention of debriefing G'nad later – and sending the boy to Lord Corman with his report too!

oOoOo

Meanwhile the girls and boys both were taken to view the eggs. Thera led them around her Queen's clutch with V'sheren in attendance to keep order.

All the girls were assembled to file past the Queen egg.

"Excuse me, Weyrwoman," said Silaya, with her sweetest and most winsome smile, "some of these girls have come to stand for Green dragons."

Thera fixed her with a look of dislike. She had Silaya's number.

"Oh yes, there are some girls with a becoming modesty that do not put themselves forward as deserving of a chance; the Weyr thinks that the little Queen should have as wide a choice as possible," said Thera, with almost equal sweetness of tone.

"I do NOT want to view the Queen egg, if you don't mind, Thera," said Nadeena, "No disrespect to Tiralith: but the point of me standing is to get a Green for Tayath, because he'd not fly a Queen."

Thera nodded.

"Understood, Nadeena," she said. "And there are odds that as the twin of a Queenrider you'd be in with a good chance, and maybe confuse her from the one the rest of us have our marks on. You're a lovely coupld, you and B'tin and I really hope you Impress."

Nadeena smiled her sweet smile.

"Thanks, Thera," she said; and held back as the younger ones went on.

The Gold egg was the most beautiful thing Jessenia had ever seen, and her brief curiosity over who Thera and others had their marks on vanished in contemplation of its beauty.

"It's so lovely!" she whispered, bowing her head to Tiralith as she approached the Golden Queen's unhatched daughter.

"Too lovely for you," sneered Silaya, "don't you dare bob forward like that, you're so short I might trip over you."

Tiralith hissed. Silaya took an involuntary step back.

Silaya, can you not even behave on the Hatching Ground?" said V'sheren, irritably. "More and more I begin to think you incapable of taking this chance to be a dragonrider seriously!"

Silaya sulked.

"Are you an idiot, Silaya?" said Jessenia sharply, turning and catching a sight of the truculence in the lovely face. "you have the chance to think loving thoughts at the baby Queen, and all you're doing is projecting bad temper!"

"Mind your own business! What do YOU know?" snapped Silaya.

"Nuts, then," said Jessenia rudely, shrugging. "I just think that it's unfair to the little creature to be anything but calm for her. I'm trying to; for she deserves every chance to find her life friend without waves of bad thoughts interrupting."

"Heh heh, Silaya, you just spoilt your own chances!" gloated Nilis. "Now I'm the only one in with a real chance."

"My! How certain we are," said Geetta, "me, I'd love to fly a Golden Queen, but I'm not rating MY chances next to several MUCH better propositions than you two stuck up pieces; there's five I can think of who came for Greens who have a far better chance – and that's not counting Nadeena – than the rest of us. And like Thera says, one I'd put marks on."

"Oh?" asked Nilis, pointedly.

Geetta laughed.

"Oh, if you can't work it out, I'd say you've not got intuition enough to Impress a Green, never mind a Queen," she said.

"Guess I'm obtuse too, then," said Jessenia, "I'd have said our best was Nadeena, who has just put herself firmly out of it. There's some good types here; but I can't pick out anyone exceptional, though I can feel plenty who have great attitude, but perhaps not quite the level of intuition."

Geetta rolled her eyes; but did not get the chance to answer, because all had now viewed the Gold egg and V'sheren was addressing them.

"Those girls willing to stand for a Green egg, step forward."

Jessenia and her two best friends stepped forward, with Geetta close behind. Lineta hesitated; then joined them, her concerns quieted by G'narish's defence of al his candidates so loudly and publicly!

Tragarra, Falinn, Telara, Dessa, Bannoria. Melvi and Luaysa also stepped forward: Lailla hesitated but hung back.

The strenuous exercises had discouraged her, though the gentle girl had made no protest; and her main objection to standing for a Green dragon was that she would be expected to be closer to Thread than protected on a Queen.

V'sheren nodded; and led the girls through the main cluster of eggs.

"Just move about, viewing them; you may feel a pull. If you do not, it does not mean that you are NOT chosen. Touch the eggs by all means, as you touched the Queen egg."

The girls did as they were bid; and Jessenia quested for the slightest touch and was disappointed.

It was a magical experience however to be on the hot hatching grounds, with those beautiful eggs, all potential dragons, tiny compared to grown dragons, but most of the eggs almost as high as Jessenia herself!


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

The girls chatted excitedly, back in their own quarters, Carys deciding that she was certain that she felt a half-formed thought touch her.

"Loudmouth Jessenia's very quiet," said Silaya, "what's up? Scared they really ARE that big?"

"You are the drippiest drip on Pern," said Jessenia. "I was just… no, you don't have the concept of decent thought, so think what you will," she added shrugging.

V'sheren noted Jessenia's thoughtful, even preoccupied expression at their dragon anatomy class; and motioned her to stay behind.

Silaya whispered something to Nilis, and they both sniggered nastily.

V'sheren's eyes narrowed.

"Why, Silaya, if it's something funny, we'd all like to share the joke," he said.

Silaya half flushed.

"I don't have to," she said, her tone defiant more than insolent.

"That tells me that you are afraid to," said V'sheren scornfully, "which means you're afraid of being punished for a piece of slander. I think I insist on knowing what you said; I can always get Asreth to find out from your thoughts, you know!"

"That's intrusion!" said Silaya.

"Not if it's to prevent the crime – yes, I did say crime – of slander and taking away any character. You look at me, then you whisper and giggle. And so I wonder what lies you might be spreading, bringing the Weyr into disrepute for impugning a Bronze Rider," V'sheren was sensitive to the suggestion Restin had made that he was enjoying Jessenia's sexual favours; and he did not want the poisonous Holder girl spreading it!

Silaya looked relieved.

"Oh, it was nothing about YOU, Weyrlingmaster!" she said.

"She just wondered what trouble miss goody-goody was in and how badly choked off with her you were," said Nilis; who could never resist stirring.

Silaya shot her a filthy look.

V'sheren raised one of his winged eyebrows.

"Indeed. Childish gloating over another's supposed troubles; well, well, little things please little minds. Run along!"

He was much relieved. Fortunately Silaya was too shallow and childish to pick anything that could cause real harm! He had promised Fordel that he would take care of his granddaughter, and to that end he avoided being too friendly towards her most of the time, to avoid charges of favouritism, but the incident of Restin might have caused talk!

"Am I in trouble?" asked Jessenia. "I'm sorry if I was inattentive; I was trying to concentrate."

"I noticed something was troubling you; I wondered if you wanted to talk to me about it," he said, gently.

Jessenia pulled a rueful face and dashed the back of her hand across her eyes, unaccountably wet.

"Disappointment, I guess," she said.

"Disappointment?" he asked.

"I felt no tug, nor was I drawn to any of the eggs as I noticed several of the others were. I suppose it might have been because I was controlling my irritation at Silaya so tightly, that I was shutting myself off. I was so worried her nastiness would upset the little Queen!"

V'sheren smiled kindly.

"That could very well be it. There is no evidence that bad attitudes have a long lasting effect on hatchlings; else half of them would grow up half addled! It was good of you not to want to upset her."

"She was perturbed, I'm sure; and I just fought for control. Do – do you think I might find a call at the next viewing?"

"Maybe. Maybe not. Most candidates have no idea if they will Impress or not. And if there is no dragon for you this time, then in my opinion it's only because she isn't shelled yet. You're a born weyrwoman; there's a dragon for you somewhere. Now don't addle your own head with worrying! You belong here, and I think you'll Impress and so does Asreth, for what it's worth, he's even quite enthusiastic to experiment with what you should contract to!"

Jessenia laughed.

"Short is good, isn't it?" she said.

"Oh yes, but there's several ways to go – J'ess, taking your nickname into account, J'enia, J'nia, J'ia – you see the poor fellow's dilemma!"

"I'd as soon not count a contraction until or unless my dragon's shell breaks," said Jessenia. "if I do, you will pick what you think is best!"

"It's cheered you up, anyway, thinking of a perplexed Bronze Dragon…don't worry! You're very young, there's plenty of turns in which to Impress; you're mature enough to know that good things come to those who wait!"

Jessenia nodded.

"Thanks, V'sheren," she said, with a swift smile.

oOoOo

Silaya and Nilis, in uneasy truce, were waiting for Jessenia.

"What did he want?" demanded Silaya.

"Oh, what does anyone want – good food, decent clothes, a place to call home, bubbly pies," said Jessenia airily.

Nilis scowled.

"What did he want with YOU?" she demanded.

Jessenia glanced over her shoulder and beckoned both of them to bend close.

Neither girl could resist.

"BOH!" shouted Jessenia, as loud as she could. Both girls squealed, covering their ears.

"Serve you right for nosiness," said Jessenia. "As if I'd tell you my business anyway!" I'm not in trouble either, so sucks to the pair of you. I got the information I needed, so I'm happy enough, which is bad news for you because I might just be cheerful enough to let my superior intellect loose at you for fun."

Silaya and Nilis both scowled; and Jessenia walked off, whistling jauntily.

oOoOo

A few days later there was the second viewing; and the egg shells were now hardening, not rubbery as they had been before.

"You could almost rap on one and call 'anyone at home'," grinned Dessa.

"Dessa! I hope you'd never do anything so daft!" gasped Jessenia, "Suppose you broke a shell – you'd kill a dragonet!"

Dessa flushed dull red.

"Oh. I – I, er, guess I didn't think of that," she said.

Jessenia was angry.

"And you a grown up lady of twenty turns!" she said scornfully. "if all you CAN think of is japes and jokes you won't Impress any more than you didn't make it to Journeyman."

Dessa's flush deepened, and she looked stricken.

Jessenia was at her side in an instant.

"I'm sorry, Dessa, that was unkind – and unfair, 'cos you're a nice girl and no side to you, I didn't mean to hurt you."

"It's true, though," said Dessa, bitterly. "I – I never gave enough attention to work; I wanted to prove I was as good at having fun as any of the boys I was with in the Crafthall; I was the only girl. And it got to be a habit."

"And now you can't break the habit of being a teen-aged boy?" said Jessenia, softly.

"I guess," agreed Dessa.

Jessenia looked at her frankly.

"Do you want to break it?" she asked.

"Shards, yes!" said Dessa.

"Then the best thing is for those of us who care about you to have a word to say which means 'you're being awfully childish, Dessa', but outsiders don't have to know so they don't realise we're being intolerably rude to you," suggested Jessenia.

Dessa brightened.

"I thought you might be going to suggest you all shout at me – embarrassing, but I suppose effective for all that."

"You'll be embarrassed anyway," said Jessenia, "especially from those of us who are turns younger than you; but in a way it would be less embarrassing 'cos it would be really humiliating to get told in front of grown ups. How about 'extremely' as a word as in 'you're being extremely silly' but we don't need to say it all?"

Dessa pulled a rueful face.

"All right… I've sometimes noticed you looking disapprovingly at me; and that makes me cringe because you are just a kid… I just act without thinking, I suppose."

"Don't feel that I didn't enjoy some of your jokes – the stench of foul manners was a brilliant rebuke! But – but I think you should be above hairbrushes in Silaya's bed. That's the sort of thing Carya grew out of a turn or two ago and I expect her twin sisters, who are ten, will be doing in the Harper Hall."

"Ouch; that even makes it worse," winced Dessa. "I am usually more imaginative than that; she just annoyed me that day and I felt like rough retaliation and no time for preparation. I suppose I should turn my brain to clever rejoinders like you do, instead of silly puerile jokes. And I will try! Especially if you and the decent ones will help me," she added.

"We're here to help each other, I should think," said Jessenia. "I mean, if we all Impress, we'll all be fighting Thread together – so we need to get on! And I guess Thread won't be impressed by an apple pie bed."

"I see your point," said Dessa.

oOoOo

Meanwhile, Silaya had turned back to the Gold egg and was stroking it proprietarily.

"Huh," said Carya, joining Jessenia and Dessa, "I suppose she reckons if she strokes it hard enough she can confuse it."

"If I was the Queen it'd make me want to walk on her if it wasn't for the disadvantage of soiling my claws," said Jessenia. "she CAN'T Impress a Queen, can she? I couldn't live here happily if she was a Queenrider!"

"Shallow creature like that? come on, she's much shallower than me, and I know I'm not in with a chance," said Dessa. "In my guess, as I think it is in Nadeena's, it's between Telara and Luaysa. They both have the right attitude."

"On attitude, yes, I'd agree," said Jessenia, "but you can't feel the – the GLOW of power from them, can you?"

"What do you mean?" frowned Dessa.

"Well, you know, how you feel that people have power…it's supposed to be something Green and Blue Riders do, so that's one reason I reckon I'm in with a good chance to Impress a Green, that and sensing Thread… you don't feel it? but you have more power than they have. I've been thinking what Geetta said, and I think it will be Lailla. She has power and to spare, and she's nice too."

"A thought too insipid to my mind to handle being a Queenrider," said Dessa. "Though I grant you that Impressing a Queen might give her more character, along with the confidence to display it."

"It isn't character she lacks," said Carya, "she's quiet and gentle and romantic, but she's not a milksop. She hasn't the – the STEEL in her that I think a Queenrider needs, but she is one of the better bets. I'd not pass over Geetta either, she's got power!"

"I thought you sensed it too," said Jessenia. "I had thought that most people here would do so… Geetta's still a bit young; in her head, I mean. And she's not much older than us in the skin for that matter. Though I guess she could grow up before her Queen was grown… I guess if I am to Impress, my dragon isn't shelled yet, for I can't feel deeper for any one of these eggs more than the others… poor little Queen, she's going to drip with slime if Silaya drools over her much longer!"

Silaya had only ever seen Nilis, Lailla and Telara as serious rivals to the Gold egg, being Ranking girls. Technically she supposed Carya was Ranking; but her father had plainly betrayed his Blood, nor keeping the acrobat kin of his mistress at arm's length. And Carya was just a kid anyhow. In Silaya's mind, Telara had lost her chance at the Gold egg for being prepared to view Green eggs; and that was to the good. The Runnerhold girl's perpetual air of amused contempt towards Silaya galled the girl almost as much as Jessenia's ready tongue; and she had a sneaking fear that Telara's straightforward fearlessness gave the Keroonian girl a better chance than she, Silaya!

Silaya was a foolish girl in many respects; but she was also possessed of a degree of shrewd cunning. She knew that Benden Weyrwoman Jora had been the choice of the Bronze Riders, and that such could influence the decision of an unhatched Queen. So she had already been trying to set about using her beauty and winsome manner to win the regard of the Bronze Riders of the Weyr.

G'narish only had eyes for Nadira; and knew, besides, how many beans made five. Silaya received only distant politeness from the Weyrleader! As for S'sher, the Weyrsecond, he was several turns older than G'narish, and, certainly on the surface, more like the traditional idea of an Oldtimer. S'sher sized up Silaya quickly enough – he had seen Queen candidates come and go often enough not to – and put on his most arrogant manner at her, refusing to remember her name and making sure that he gave the impression, every time she spoke to him, that he had no recollection of her at all.

It was very frustrating; which was, from S'sher's point of view, the general idea.

Of the two other Oldtimer Bronze Riders, one was V'sheren; whom she dismissed in her own mind as being of no account through being a cripple, relegated to demeaning teaching duties. The idea that his expertise was considered an important part of teaching weyrlings and his opinion valued by G'narish would have surprised her.

The other Oldtimer was C'ril. C'ril was ageing, being of an age with T'kul, and though perhaps younger to show age than many modern Dragonriders, the older Oldtimers often seemed to age faster, perhaps on account of fighting Thread for longer than anyone reasonably might be expected to have to do. G'narish had been heard to say that he was glad that the climate at Igen Weyr was sufficiently clement for C'ril to be active still; for he was the best Wingleader. C'ril had a happy disposition; he was rarely seen without a gentle smile on his lips, but he was also a careful and thorough planner, and was fascinated by the complex patterns flown by the High Reaches Weyr! It was C'ril wo was in charge of planned enlargements to the outside of the mountain, supervising Minercrafters blasting and digging new weyrs; and it was typical of him that he had asked for instruction in the use of the blasting powders and blasting sticks, and wanted to know how they worked. Silaya did not seriously consider C'ril as a lover; he was too old. To him she acted girlishly and treated him with deference and flattery. It worked on ageing Holders often enough to play the winsome niece figure.

C'ril was unfailingly courteous; but he was a cautious man, and watched the female candidates together, because there was something about this girl that rang false in his experienced eyes and ears!

Of those Bronze Riders who had Impressed since the Weyrs came forward, G'lar was the eldest, almost a contemporary of V'sheren, from the first clutch laid in the ninth Pass. G'lar was one of those people held up as an exemplary Bronze Rider; a well developed sense of justice, resourcefulness and the boyish impulsiveness to leap in with both feet when he felt it necessary. He got on very well with High Reaches's H'llon. He was also Thera's Weyrmate; as Silaya found out when she tried to turn her charm on the handsome Bronze Rider. As a friend of H'llon, G'lar had heard stories of H'llon's naïveté; and chose to do what his High Reaches friend now did deliberately to importunate wenches. This was to turn a look of bovine impenetrability on the girl.

Thera, less patient, told Silaya to butt out as G'lar was taken; and Silaya had made the mistake of pointing out that the Queenrider did not own him just because his dragon had flown hers, smiling winningly at G'lar to show she could help him out of the clutches of this possessive woman.

"Yes it does," Thera said. "We're weyrmates. Oh was it SEX you wanted? Try a disappointed Blue Rider, candidate; they're not fussy."

Silaya had received little encouragement from the more senior Bronze Riders; now she was out to make conquests amongst the younger ones in the hopes of getting at least enough to admire her to help her quest for a Golden egg.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Jessenia watched Silaya turning on her famous smile to approach Bronze Rider G'erry.

G'erry was bred in the Fishercraft; he had been one of the Riders who had spliced the ropes for Lenner to walk on, and Jessenia had every respect for him, though she never did more than smile shyly and say 'hello' when they came into contact.

G'erry liked all the acrobats; he had marks on Roban Impressing a Brown or Bronze as well as on Jessenia Impressing. He had a sense of adventure that had drawn him to Lenner; but he also took safety seriously, something else he had liked in the daring acrobat.

G'erry did not miss much; and he disapproved of slackers. When Silaya coo'd up to him to pass the time of day, he listened until she wound down, then said,

"Listen, wench, if you start working your pretty little tush off as of now, you have a chance, maybe, of Impressing. But you need to put your back into making yourself dragonrider material instead of wasting your time fancying yourself up and chasing men. We don't need to bring in the girls for a tumble; types like you give us that any time in their Holds. Shape up and maybe I'll consider bedding you; otherwise, I'm not interested."

G'erry was nothing if not blunt; but then most fisherfolk tended to be.

Silaya burst prettily into tears, and when that left G'erry unmoved she stalked off.

oOoOo

The remaining Bronze Riders were T'ran, M'ren, K'said and S'rel who were old hands; and the recently Blooded B'gon. At fifteen turns, Silaya rejected B'gon as a child still, even though he was Weyrbred – in fact, he was C'ril's grandson – and did not even consider R'lion, the fourteen turn old smokeless weyrling of the previous clutch.

With T'ran, Silaya made the mistake of trying to seem sympathetic that his Queenrider clutchmate was under undue influence by the acrobat girl, and a shame that Holdless trash should have such claws into a Queenrider.

T'ran was born a Trader.

He had not been about to turn down sex with an attractive and willing girl; but he had his loyalty to his kin, that was more important to him than a tumble in the furs with an expensive piece of totty. There were plenty more where SHE came from!

Silaya found herself ejected forcibly from the unused junior Queen weyr where T'ran had taken her, half naked; the rest of her clothes thrown out of the cavern after her. T'ran had little in the way of tact.

Of the others, M'ren, S'rel and K'said – his arm now as good as new – flirted happily enough; and S'rel bedded her with an energy and enthusiasm that betrayed his relative inexperience, and promptly forgot her name next time she crossed his path.

Silaya never knew this was deliberate; S'rel had a cynical streak that told him never to pass up a free lunch or a free woman; and to remember always who gave him the first and to forget enthusiastically about the second. It had been advice his father had given him when he first came to the Weyr, and watching S'sher's tactical memory loss regarding importunate wenches had confirmed the wisdom of it. All the young riders respected S'sher, though many of them were nervous of his stern demeanour.

M'ren had his own agenda.

His plan was to let Silaya invite him into her circle to get him an introduction to Dessa, for M'ren had been much impressed by the smell of bad manners trick. Silaya, used to having adoring sycophants, had no such circle of friends, and after dropping heavy hints that she ignored, M'ren shrugged, dropped her, and decided on the direct approach by greeting Dessa with a dead fish handshake.

Naturally they hit it off immediately.

K'said too was not interested! K'said had assisted V'sheren while his arm healed; and he had met and liked Roban and Jessenia.

Silaya made her dislike of the acrobat girl quite plain, for she could not resist poisonous comment, and K'said, happy to talk to a pretty woman, cooled very rapidly!

The tactics had not been successful at all!

"I suppose you have to admire her tenacity and energy," commented S'sher to V'sheren.

"Pity she can't put the same tenacity and energy into her duties," the Weyrlingmaster grumbled. "I can't abide her."

"Hmmph. You may be young, but you show sense in some things," commented S'sher.

"I take after my father," said V'sheren, blandly.

S'sher bowed ironically to his son.

"You might want to talk to another of my girls," said V'sheren.

"Do I look senile enough to hanker after young girls?" growled S'sher snippily.

He was still unlined, his weatherbeaten face easily able to pass as a man in his late thirties, despite being Turned fifty some turns past.

"I said talk," said V'sheren, "are you so infected by that little tunnel snake that you see sex in everything? Anyway, Velenna would have something to say about THAT!"

V'sheren's mother was Weyrhealer and her Bronze Rider weyrmate, hot tempered and feared by many younger Riders, did NOT step out of line where his weyrmate was concerned!

"Don't even suggest that!" S'sher said in lively horror. "Last time I smiled at a girl, she threatened to operate on my nose and put it back upside-down with the new techniques she had learned from Master Oldive."

V'sheren laughed.

His mother's bark was worse than her bite; and his parents were, in fact, very close.

"Jessenia senses Thread," he said, "it's bound to be falling in clumps over Southern Telgar with the spring winds off the mountains tomorrow. She's handy with a flamethrower too, I thought she might fly with you, G'narish or C'ril at leading edge to protect at least one Bronze."

"Senses Thread, eh? Handy. Does G'narish know?"

"Yes. I wanted to get the Bronze Riders together to talk to her. She's spoken to Asreth before now – in emergency – and I fancy that though she doesn't talk to dragons, Bronzes would be able to co-ordinate through talking to her."

"Hmm, interesting. Trot her up to the meeting room after the evening meal: we'll all be there," said S'sher.

oOoOo

Jessenia was nervous; V'sheren had told her why the Bronze Riders wanted to talk to her, but they were important men, and she felled unnerved by them.

"Talk about this sense of yours," grunted S'sher.

"Well, sir, it's in part a bit like sensing weather, I guess you all know about heavy weather coming in that you feel crawling under your skin…" she looked around. "Oh dear, a sea of blank faces. My brother and I both do that so I thought some of you, at least…well, the feeling is almost physical, and when Thread is due I get the same KIND of feel, only I can tell the difference between weather and Thread. That feeling starts about eight hours before it's due, though if I concentrate, I can push back feeling it to about a day round. It gets stronger as Thread gets closer. But the HANDY part of it is being able to, well, SEE changes in my thoughts, exactly where they are, before they get there, so I can flame where the Threads are going to be by the time I've got my flamethrower aimed."

"How far away do you sense clumps?" asked G'erry, sitting forward.

Jessenia chewed her lip.

"I'm afraid you're going to think me a complete idiot: because I don't know," she said. "I only focus on what's close to, or near my kid brother when he's walking sweep next to me, because I always assumed my older brothers did it too until I found out that they don't. My grandfather does it too; and he does overwatch. I THINK I sense further away, but I've never concentrated on it as I've never had a need to do so."

The Bronze Riders exchanged looks; and Jessenia shuffled uncomfortably.

"Stand up straight, girl, and be proud of your gift!" barked S'sher, "don't you see you've used it as it needed to be used and so it can be trained further?"

"Can it, sir? I hope so, if it's that useful to the Weyr."

"If it's that useful? HAH! The chit doesn't even know her own value!" S'sher smote his head in frustration.

"Don't frighten the child, S'sher," said C'ril, mildly.

"I'm not frightened of him, sir, just sorry to have disappointed by not being precise," said Jessenia. "I have no idea what capabilities dragons and Riders have, not really, though I've learned a lot since I've been in the Weyr. V'sheren told me I have a useful ability and I want to develop that – if you think I can. He – he also says I think loud enough for dragons to pick me up easily."

"Easy way to test that," grunted C'ril, "call to our dragons."

"Please, sir, I don't know their names, except Gyarmath and Asreth, it wouldn't feel polite to shout, 'oy, Bronze dragon, you with the coppery nose' to your dragon, say, sir," said Jessenia firmly.

"Gyarmath informs me that he hears her easily when she thinks of him,"said G'narish, "that seems clear enough."

V'sheren did not report that Asreth liked Jessenia and liked her thinking at him because she liked him.

S'sher nodded.

"A fair enough test," he said. "Young woman, you must acquaint yourself with all the Bronze dragons before tomorrow midmorning: we fly a risky Fall. You will carry a flamethrower for your own protection. G'narish, will she fly with you?"

"I'd like her to fly with V'sheren as a supernumerary," said G'narish, "if you will do it, V'sheren?"

"Yes, sir; you mean, unassigned to a wing?"

"I want you just behind me, slightly below; and then Jessenia," the Weyrleader smiled, "you can see how far your sense reaches, and the Bronze dragons can read from you direct to help them direct their own Wings."

"I'd like to meet them now, please," said Jessenia.

The presence of many Riders summoning their lifemates almost hurt Jessenia's ears; and she went outside.

"Hello," she said to the half circle of curious Bronze dragons. "perhaps you can each tell me your names, so I can see what you feel like, and you can see what I feel like? One at a time please!" she said, putting futile hands to her ears, "Left to right!"

Each dragon gave his name; and her eyes widened.

"Why, of the Riders I've spoken to, each of you sounds like your Rider only rumblier!" she said.

V'sheren, at her side, chuckled.

"They say you can tell a Rider by his dragon and the other way about," he said, "though I have heard that sometimes opposites attract. Certainly Shadrath is as snippy as S'sher; and Gadenith has as, er, lively a sense of humour as M'ren does!"

"Oh, M'ren is the one walking out with Dessa, isn't he?" said Jessenia, "JUST as we'd started to break her of her puerile tricks!"

"Oh, there's no vice in M'ren," said V'sheren, "he'll help her focus on when is the right time to lark and play and when is the right time to work. He's got a sense of humour, but left his wilder starts behind him long since."

"Oh good," said Jessenia. "There's nothing like courtship to completely destroy the intellect of the couple involved."

"T-A-C-T," said V'sheren.

M'ren was laughing cheerfully.

"Well, she ain't sly," said S'sher, in a tone that damned with faint praise.

"Don't mind my father," said V'sheren.

"I don't," said Jessenia, beaming at S'sher. "He scowls a lot a bit like my granddad when his arthritis pains him."

S'sher spluttered; and V'sheren roared with laughter.

"The first weyrling I ever knew to leave you speechless, S'sher!" he said.

"Hmph!" grunted S'sher, "cheeky wench!"

Jessenia grinned at him cheerfully.

"Where do I draw flying gear and a flamethrower for tomorrow?" she asked, now all businesslike.

"You've had stuff in the making since you arrived; I'll bring it over," said V'sheren. "I didn't want you marked out as different until you girls had shaken down. Now we need you to be different; and the others know I'm harder on you and Roban than anyone else for being more experienced. Nadira will issue you with a flamethrower. You'll not mount up in your usual way with it, though, it will be too awkward."

"Then perhaps you'll pass it up, sir, so I can avoid Asreth's scars; though they are looking less painful," said Jessenia.

"He's healing slowly; like me. We'll never have full movement, but we'll fight Thread again," said V'sheren.

"Should I go through the pattern that the fighting wings will fly to give me an idea of where I'm reaching to?" asked Jessenia. "I have no idea either of what it's going to be like meeting Thread in the sky; only of mopping up the aftermath of what little gets through."

"Sensible girl," said C'ril, approvingly. "Always seize the opportunity for forewarning and intelligence. V'sheren will show you the diagrams in the teaching cavern; no need for all of us to butt in and express our forceful opinions."

"Her family all prepare well," said G'erry. "I, for one, look forward to this experiment."

Jessenia was not sure if she was looking forward to it or not!

oOoOo

V'sheren talked through the formations patiently several times over; and Jessenia walked through several patterns flown by the Bronze and Brown dragons. Her training in memorising routines came to the fore here; and V'sheren was amazed at the speed at which she picked up the formations!

"You'll do," he said, gruffly. "You'll do very well indeed."

Jessenia grinned up at him; and the Weyrlingmaster stared down at her.

"Get an early night," he said, rather brusquely. "You need to be alert tomorrow, and one hour before midnight is worth two after."

"It's not actually early," said Jessenia, dryly. "It's around our normal glow-cover time."

"Is it? shards, I'm sorry!" V'sheren ran his good hand through his short blonde hair, making it stand on end. Jessenia giggled and stood on tiptoes to smooth it down.

"You look like the seed head of a cloud-and-shadow flower, she teased.

"Cheeky wench, as S'sher says," growled V'sheren, "Go to bed!"

Jessenia grinned unrepentantly and went, catching up a basket of glows to see to undress.

oOoOo

"Wherever have you been?" Silaya demanded.

"I bet it's not to see a secret lover; the chit doesn't know what to do with a man," sneered Nilis. Nadeena had sneaked out for a night with her weyrmate or she would not have dared to be so openly rude.

"I was having a lecture to prepare me for special duties tomorrow," said Jessenia.

"Special duties? What special duties?" sneered Silaya.

"I sense Thread; they want to see if I can sense it up there," said Jessenia, reluctant to give too much information, but aware that it would come out.

"Sense Thread? Nonsense! Who can sense Thread?" scoffed Silaya.

"She can. I already know THAT," said Dessa. "M'ren says all the Bronze Riders are quite excited about the possibilities it opens up if she can fly a dragon right up front and help the front fliers. M'ren says there's a Wingleader in High Reaches who can sense Thread but they've never though to use him like they want to use Jessenia, so it's something Igen does first and can tell High Reaches for a change," she added. The rivalry was friendly; but existed!

Silaya lapsed into a sulky silence; in her mind Dessa stole M'ren from her; and that all the Bronze Riders should show an interest in Jessenia was even worse in light of their collective indifference in her, Silaya, who was not a silly child that as Nilis said did not know what to do with a man.

"Good night, all," said Jessenia, quietly.

"And good luck tomorrow!" whispered Carya as most of the others whispered their good nights.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19 **

Silaya was half inclined to doubt Jessenia's word; and was quite miffed to see Jessenia don heavy fighting wherhide jacket, trews and boots. Jessenia went to talk to Nadira and hefted the arranged flamethrower, feeling its weight to get used to it; and nodded perfunctorily. Nadira hid a smile. This was no disrespect, but someone about to get on with a job. Riders were just the same.

V'sheren held the flamethrower while Jessenia vaulted onto Asreth.

"Little show-off," sneered Silaya. "What does she hope to gain from that?"

"She does it to avoid hurting Asreth, you ninny," said Carya, "so she can avoid his scars. She doesn't have the close connection his Rider does."

"Huh; it's an excuse to flaunt her low skills," insisted Silaya.

"Not so low as the droopy assets YOU flaunt," retorted Carya. "You ought to use breast bands; by the time you're turned thirty, your nipples will be saying hello to the floor."

Silaya went to slap her; but Carya's face was no longer where the slap ended, for the girl bent backwards into a back walkover, one toe contemptuously brushing Silaya's nose.

"Oh – SO sorry," said Carya.

Silaya stalked off; she loathed the cousins! They always seemed to manage to have the last word!

oOoOo

"_Comfortable?" _ asked Asreth.

"_**Yes, thank you, Asreth; you are considerate. Am I sat comfortably for you?"**_

"_You are too light to even notice! You are well settled – let V'sheren fit the straps"_ said Asreth.

V'sheren fitted an extra set of fighting straps for Jessenia, then fitted his own behind hers.

"Ready?" he asked.

"As I'll ever be," she replied. "Asreth's excited."

"Yes; he's glad to be back in a fighting wing, even as a supernumerary; fighting Thread is what dragons do."

Asreth was busy chewing firestone, the crunching from him and the dragons around them horribly loud in the fine morning.

And then G'narish gave the word; and dragons took off in formation, Asreth right behind Gyarmath. The air rocked as they emerged over the lip of the Weyr; the formations adjusted to account for the thermals, and then they were going _between_ in relays.

The curtain of Thread was grey and threatening; and the tired dragons of Telgar Weyr saw it over the border, and G'narish waved a salute as well as Gyarmath informing R'mart's Branth that they had all in hand. Jessenia could feel her whole skin crawl with the proximity and density of Thread!

"There's so much – I hope I can make sense of it!" she said, half panicked.

"That's what we're here to find out; and to give you the experience to see if you can make sense of it," called V'sheren, calmly. "If you can help too, that's a bonus; but this is your learning experience, and if it takes more than once, well, we can do this as often as you need, if you feel you're getting somewhere. Or stop it if you feel you aren't, in which case the Weyr is no worse off, but you'll be more effective personally when you Impress."

Jessenia swallowed, shut her eyes to feel more clearly; and reached out for the Bronze dragons.

And then it was on them; and it was all so fast.

"_**Shadrath, left; Gadenth, go **__between__**! Too close to avoid, one of your wing must deal with it… Gyarmath, huge amounts right above you..**_" she paused to flame the patch above the Weyrleader's dragon in front of her and that was also heading for Asreth.

"_Thank you," _ said Asreth, a sentiment repeated by Gyarmath, a little absently, as the big Bronze dragon flamed such Thread as Jessenia's flamethrower could not reach, in a neat twist of the neck.

Jessenia's throat was sore.

"You don't need to shout, you know, only to think at them," said V'sheren.

"I find it hard not to vocalise as well and – DUCK!"

Asreth picked up her visualisation and blinked briefly _between_ and out again, Jessenia flaming the squirming mass that had now passed through the space they had recently occupied. She could feel Asreth's tension, trying to hold pattern; and the currents of air from two different slipstreams buffeted them uncomfortably.

Jessenia leaned over to relieve herself of her breakfast as an updraft sucked them suddenly and they then plummeted a length as they moved out of its influence.

"It's easier if you're attached to your own dragon," assured V'sheren. "Put yourself closer into Asreth's thoughts and you'll feel less seasick. Airsick. Whatever."

Jessenia did as he suggested as Asreth politely opened up to her; and found that the nausea subsided.

"Thank you, Asreth, V'sheren," she said. "Seasickness AND Thread – that's TOO much!" she managed a quick grumble in a brief respite.

"Heh heh, I should tease you about fighting Thread by puking on it," said V'sheren, "you're doing well!"

"It's getting easier… I'm adapting, I think," said Jessenia, who had started directing the Bronzes as her subconscious mind detected Thread, able to separate off part of her thoughts to speak to V'sheren.

It was a long, gruelling three hours; and as Benden took over on their territory, Jessenia fell asleep leaning back against V'sheren, and did not even wake in the cold of _between_ as they returned to the Weyr.

oOoOo

Jessenia awoke in her own bed, undressed and clean.

Melvi, sitting with her, smiled.

"You didn't stir when we undressed and bathed you," she said. "Is – is fighting Thread so hard?"

"It was something new; and I was concentrating too hard on so large an area," said Jessenia, "I don't think it's as bad to just fight it in the standard way, though I guess it IS tiring and gruelling, especially at first."

"I'll get you something to eat, and tell V'sheren you're awake," said Melvi.

"What time is it?" asked Jessenia. Melvi laughed.

"It's early evening! The Bronze Riders seem pretty happy; they wanted to talk to you right away, but V'sheren wouldn't let them wake you."

"Good ol' V'sheren! Have you lot been watching me in turns?"

Melvi nodded.

"V'sheren was worried you'd overtired your mind; no worry of that, you're clever enough to cope. I said you would be," said Melvi, glad her determined – and not wholly self convinced – opinion had not been wrong.

Jessenia felt ravenous; and disciplined herself not to bolt the good wherry stew followed by bubbly pies that Melvi brought her.

Then she got dressed.

She was waiting for V'sheren when he came for her; and went with him to the meeting cavern.

"Was it any help, sirs?" she asked bluntly.

"She asks if it was any help? HAH!" said S'sher.

"Well, was it? or not?" demanded Jessenia, with some asperity.

"My good wench, it was a spectacular success!" said S'sher.

"We had less casualties than ever before in similar conditions," said G'narish, giving a more lucid translation of how useful it had been. "No fatalities, one pair critical, but they'd have been dead for sure without your shout via Bargith."

C'ril was looking unwontedly grim; no Wingleader ever liked casualties amongst his Riders and dragons.

"I hope they make it," said Jessenia, reaching out in sympathy to Bargith too.

"They'd better; they'll be on discipline if they don't," C'ril joked weakly. Jessenia knew by now that people who led dangerous lives took refuge in black humour.

G'narish went on,

"The Bronze and Brown dragons take the brunt; your warnings saved all but the lightest score on the majority of dragons, and only thirty casualties worth mentioning."

"Sir… what is the normal casualty list?" Jessenia was appalled.

"In such appalling conditions with clumps blowing, if we get away without a death, it's unusual; and most Riders take score. We fight to get enough fit for the next Fall," said G'narish. "If you can fly such tricky Falls, I would be grateful."

"Sir, of COURSE I shall, if I can make a difference!" cried Jessenia. "It will become easier, I'm sure; it was starting to fall into place by the time we finished!"

"I'm sorry it was so taxing," said G'narish

"It's new; and a mental strain, not just physical," shrugged Jessenia, "and so much more than I was used to. It – it's like going from jumping over puddles to pole-vaulting the river, I guess. And if it were twice as taxing every time, I'd still do it."

G'narish gave her a smile.

"You're a good girl. You really think it will become easier? I do NOT want to burn out your talent by over using it."

"I have a Gold-sized headache. You'd expect to ache, sir, if I put you through high wire exercises. I- I'd like to practise on less risky Falls if I may; to, er, limber up."

G'narish nodded.

"That makes a great deal of sense," he said. "My dear girl, you're falling asleep again on your feet – V'sheren, get her put to bed again!"

"Yes, Weyrleader," said V'sheren. "C'mon, Jess, back to your bunk!"

"Yes, Weyrlingmaster," Jessenia yawned, "I'm ready for it and more!"

oOoOo

Next morning, Jessenia awoke with the others, feeling fully refreshed, and ready to get back to routine. Her friends were full of solicitude and congratulations; the others gave her odd looks. Silaya was furious! Jessenia was only a jumped up acrobat, and that she should get all this attention from the important people in the Weyr was intolerable!

Silaya had to tolerate a lot of intolerable things about Jessenia.

"Fall tomorrow," said V'sheren, nodding to Jessenia as the girls convened for class class. "Over upper Igen; only an hour or so. Bumpy ride, potentially: hope it's cloudy, that will mean less thermals," he grinned, "we may as well make a lesson of that; gather round!"

V'sheren lit a fire on the exercise ground; and showed the class a paper dragon.

"The fire has the same effect as the ground when it has been heated by the sun," he said. "Hot air rises; cold air sinks. Watch."

He held the paper dragon over the fire; and the rising air lifted and buffeted it, throwing it up before it swooped and dived right into the flame where it burned.

"THAT can happen in exactly the same way to a dragon over desert terrain," he said, "and downers as sudden as that one that immolated my teaching aid. High summer is the riskiest time to fight Thread. And no chance of rain over most of the regions we cover to drown the fardling stuff."

"I wonder if Roban could use his weather sense to figure out uppers and downers?" wondered Jessenia.

"But I don't talk to dragons," said Roban.

"Nor do I, but they can choose to listen," said Jessenia, "and when you have your own, he can talk to others too, I guess. Just a thought."

Roban looked at V'sheren, who nodded.

"One thing at a time, though, I think," said the Weyrlingmaster, "And wise of you, Jessenia, not to suggest trying to use both senses at once."

"Couldn't," said Jessenia, succinctly. "Not yet, anyway; just plumb impossible. Whether I'll be able to concentrate on both at once in the future? Well that's to see," she grinned, "I can only do one impossible thing at once, V'sheren, however demanding the Weyrlingmaster!"

"Horrid girl, do NOT try to put the blame on me!" laughed V'sheren. "All right, demonstration over; into the teaching cavern and study the air flow chart I have up, and copy it onto your slates."

oOoOo

The shorter Fall the next day with less unpredictable air currents was much easier. Jessenia started experimenting with pushing pictures of it into the minds of the Bronze dragons instead of giving warning.

"_That's MUCH more efficient!"_ grunted Shadrath's mind voice. _"could have done with that last time."_

"_**I was too stretched last time**__"_ said Jessenia.

"_She does well; do not carp,"_ said Gyarmath. _"this IS easier, weyrwoman. If you can do this other times, co-ordinating the other colours will be easier."_

"_**This is what I needed an easier Fall to find out,"**_ said Jessenia.

There was a long silence, and V'sheren laughed.

"Asreth tells me they are all feeling guilt from their Riders for not listening to my tales of a Thread-sensing candidate earlier, in order to have eased you in," he said.

"_My Rider conveys his apologies for preoccupation with other things,"_ said Gyarmath.

"_**Please tell the Weyrleader that I appreciate how busy he is and thank him for his concern,"**_ replied Jessenia.

Maintaining contact with nine Bronze dragons was now the most noticeable strain; but the dragons were getting used to it and were less constrained about letting Jessenia into their thoughts.

"It's all good practice; but I still want to doze," said Jessenia when they returned. Asreth had landed instinctively on the ledge of V'sheren's weyr, "And I'm sorry, V'sheren, I don't care, I'm going to borrow your bed, stink up your sheets, and bathe later."

V'sheren laughed.

"I'll go and dip in the lake with Asreth, then," he said. "It'll be nippy but not too bad! Call him when you've woken and bathed!"

V'sheren took some good natured ribbing from his father about having the wench sleeping in his bed; and tried to hope that, by being visibly elsewhere, that it would not cause Jessenia any trouble!

It was a trifle uncomfortable thinking about her sleeping in his weyr; so he busied himself firmly with duties, leaving the girl to call for Asreth, and come down on her own, a couple of hours later.

"See?" said Nilis. "Doesn't know what to do with a man. She has a Bronze Rider in his own weyr and lets him get away."

Jessenia laughed.

"I don't think he'd think it right to sleep with one of his own weyrlings," she said. "Even if he was likely to be interested in a scrubby brat like me! It was very nice of him not to mind me stealing his bed for a little bit."

Nilis sighed.

"His arm might not work well, but he IS handsome," she said, "even if he does shout a lot. I wager I could have got him on a string!"

"My good ass, I could have been had by all the weyr and not noticed, I was that tired," said Jessenia, "where would be the fun – and I understand it's supposed to be fun – if you're too tired to appreciate it? anyway, I bet sex isn't as much fun as a bubbly pie eating contest."

"COMPLETELY hopeless," said Nilis.

V'sheren overheard the exchange, and he had to grin wryly. If the gossip was that Jessenia could not take advantage of him, the reputation of the Weyr was safe in terms of fears for daughters. He went to strip his firestone-smelling sheets where the scent had rubbed off Jessenia; even a passenger could not help picking up the stench of firestone that clung to everything!

The main concern he had had, that Jessenia had been burned out by the first Fall, had been assuaged. She could still sense Thread despite that gruelling trial of her sense. V'sheren had secretly worried about this, and how he would deal with her distress if the same HAD deprived her of her ability. He could now forget that worry gladly!

Jessenia was worth her weight in hundred mark pieces – probably in the newly proposed hundred mark notes – for her abilities. It would reduce casualties no end with the co-operation of the Bronzes to make something akin to the advantages of Lessa's and Brekke's and T'lana's ability to hear all dragons.

The Weyr might yet have a chance to build up numbers to the kind of fighting strength G'narish wanted!


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

The next excitement was when Jessenia woke in the night hearing the sound of sobbing. Jessenia leaped out of bed and almost landed on Melvi in the dark.

"I don't know who it is, but it's in the necessary," whispered Melvi.

"Sounds like Leealla – and her bunk's empty," said Jessenia, feeling quickly the bunk next to hers and Carya's.

Leealla was locked in a stall in the necessary, sobbing heartbrokenly.

"Leealla, dear, we can't help unless you open up," said Jessenia, knocking on the door. "What is it? are you ill?"

"I'm dying!" cried Leealla, "all that happened to me has killed me! my insides are dropping out!"

"Diarrhoea?" asked Melvi.

"No – blood! I'm bleeding and bleeding!"

"You mean the monthlies? Open up do!" said Jessenia, "I know it's embarrassing, but you need hugs!"

The door was unlocked.

"What do you mean, the monthlies?" Leealla looked awful.

"When you bleed every month from…. Oh shells, bells and crackdust, no-one has warned you and we assumed you knew!" said Jessenia. "I'll get you some sanitary cloths to wear, Melvi, get her to the bathing room in nice hot water, and we'll explain it all."

Between Jessenia's matter-of-fact explanation, and Melvi's clinical one, Leealla calmed down considerably.

"And this happens every month?" she was horrified, "with all this gut-ache too?"

"Be glad you're more active than you were," said Jessenia, "my mother says it flows with less trouble if you are active."

"You don't have any trouble, then?" asked Leealla.

"Oh, I haven't started yet!" said Jessenia cheerfully, "but Ma explained it all long since, so I'd not get a shock when it happened. My aunts were quite late, too; Ma says it has to do with being small."

Nadeena joined them.

"Ah, I see you girls have sorted things out… sorry to sleep through most of that, Leealla, I should have woken, being right above you as I am!"

Jessenia gave a wicked little laugh.

"Catching up the sleep you missed LAST night in B'tin's weyr I wager!" she said.

"Minx," said Nadeena, without rancour. "Do you want a hot water bottle for your belly, Leealla, or an oatbag warmed?"

Leealla shook her head.

"No, I – I think I'll be all right now, thanks. Maybe to go to bed with when it's about to start next time… the tummy ache is a warning, isn't it?"

Nadeena nodded, as Leealla snuggled back down into bed in a clean nightgown and packed up comfortably.

"Often, yes; especially if you are regular. Some girls can count twenty seven days to the button; others are a bit less regular. Thera's range from a couple of sevendays to a month and a half, but she has no problems with them, so she takes them as they come. L'issa had problems for a while; but the same herbs that prevent pregnancy also make the flow come easier, so you can always use them."

"Oh, that's worth knowing!" said Jessenia, "I'll remember that for when I start."

Nadeena blinked; she had missed hearing Jessenia tell Leealla that she had yet to start.

"Oh dear, I forgot that you, Carya and Leealla are so much younger than the rest.. do you know if Carya has started?"

"Yes, she started before she got here," said Jessenia, "not a problem."

"Well, let me know if you need anything," said Nadeena.

"Leealla will need more sanitary diapers – that's one of mine, Ma sent me with plenty. If you don't mind asking Salima; I don't know her well, and it's a bit, well, personal," said Jessenia. Nadeena nodded.

"I'll get that in hand," she said, "lets get back to bed before we wake the others."

As Carya snored loudly at that juncture, Jessenia giggled!

As she settled down, Jessenia wondered if that was why she felt no pull from a Green dragonet – did female dragons want only real women? The changes to a boy's body were less profound, maybe that made a difference!

Well, time would cure that deficiency, if deficiency it was! She promptly fell asleep, reassured.

oOoOo

"What was all that to-ing and fro-ing in the night?" Silaya complained to Jessenia. "Was it YOUR fault?"

"One of the others wasn't very well," said Jessenia, "some of us looked after her; she's fine now. If you heard, a decent would-be Queenrider should have got up to help. People LOOK to their Weyrwomen for help and support. And if you'd slept through it, well, that's one thing – can't be helped – but ignoring it is something else."

Silaya flushed, angrily; and, to her credit, with a tiny, but definite squirm of guilt.

"I wasn't properly awake," she said, defensively, "just sort of vaguely aware, half dreaming."

"Oh then I guess I'm sorry I flared at you," said Jessenia, perspicacious enough to pick up on the defensive tone and offer an olive branch. "My apologies; it IS hard to drag yourself out of that heavy lassitude on the edge of sleep. And you worked really hard yesterday too, you must have been tired!"

Silaya flushed, a little embarrassed.

She had put more effort into her chores solely because several Bronze Riders had strolled over to chat to V'sheren and she wanted to make a better showing.

"My hands are sore from the shovel," she complained.

"Show me – ouch, nasty blisters!" said Jessenia, taking the girl's hands firmly to inspect them. "You could have got that over with earlier and gentler; but never mind, I have a salve my Ma made," and she fetched a small stone jar, and before Silaya could protest had smeared the pungent brown salve onto Silaya's hands.

Silaya gave a startled exclamation.

"It's got a little numbweed in it to stop the soreness for while it's healing," Jessenia said, "it whiffs a bit – it's said to help headaches too if your nose is blocked – but it really works. Helps bones knit quicker too. It's called tygabalm."

"Er… thanks," said Silaya, a little grudgingly. The stuff did stink! But the numbweed in it was soothing, yet not strong enough to take away feeling.

"Wear cotton gloves today; and if it rubs, show V'sheren your hands and ask to be excused," said Jessenia. "He'll know that's not for slacking! You wherry, to slack all this time, and then suddenly go at it like a bull at a gate!"

Her tone was cheery, not malicious.

"You're happy this morning," said Silaya, half suspicious.

"Yes, I figured out why I'm not likely to Impress this time; reckon I need to have started my monthlies to be a woman for a dragonet," said Jessenia happily.

"You haven't started? Lucky you! I started before I was Turned thirteen and it was a sharding great shock, for I knew nothing about it!" Silaya blurted out.

"Well, you'll sympathise with why there was so much rumpus in the night then – Leealla started without anyone having ever explained it to her," Jessenia gave Silaya a doubtful look, then continued, instinct telling her that sometimes confidences had to be shared. "She was raped by some men who wanted sex with a child, turns ago, and she was afraid it had damaged her."

Silaya's eyes opened wide in shock.

"There are such men?" she demanded incredulously.

"I know you don't like me, but on Faranth's egg, I'd never – could never – make up anything like that," said Jessenia, seriously. "I don't lie, though you don't always believe that. She's not the only one, you know; and she plans to help other girls cope with it as her life's work. So now you know."

Silaya had a lot to think about.

The unpleasantnesses of life had never intruded on her sheltered, shallow existence; she was taught to think that those less fortunate lived ugly brutish lives and were to be ignored.

"Were they Holdless, these men?" she asked, wanting to be reassured that only Holdless brutes acted so.

"Shards, no!" said Jessenia, "Most of them were wealthy men and Ranking who paid to have children kidnapped – Lord Laudey's own cousin was one, and Lord Laudey chained him out in Fall and serve him right!" she added.

Silaya looked as though she was going to faint.

"RANKING?" she gulped. "I – I can't believe it!"

"The Ranking have more leisure to be perverts in," said Jessenia with more truth than grammar. "There are Holdless who are just brutal animals; you're right about that. The two times I came close to being raped were by the Ranking though; brats who thought other people were worthless and to be used as they saw fit. Men with attitudes like you've shown, Silaya, which is why I despise most of what you've said up to today, when we're actually talking. The first time I escaped from where I was locked in; the second time V'sheren rescued me. Yes, it was that creep whom G'narish sent to the mines. And if you upset Leealla over it, I'll thump you; I think I'm sorry I told you now," she added.

"Don't be; I – I won't say anything," said Silaya tightly. "I – it's difficult to understand. Sex is for fun when you're grown up!"

"But they have THEIR fun and don't care who they hurt, and I guess those who have sex with children are even more cowardly because they're even scared of grown up women," said Jessenia. "Not like – like S'rel, who L'issa says just needs a bit of training because he goes at it like a caprine billy in spring; but people who just don't care!"

Silaya flushed. She had not wholly enjoyed her own experience with the enthusiastic S'rel; and whilst she was not particularly imaginative she could just about conjure up visions of how much that would have frightened her before she was sexually experienced, even though S'rel meant no harm.

"HAVE you had sex with anyone?" she asked.

"Me? no! haven't wanted to! Besides, I was brought up strictly; enough people think that acrobat girls are no more than loving wenches without giving them excuse by acting loosely! I'm no prude, but I do have more respect for myself than to lie down with any man that wants it. You got to have self respect, haven't you?"

Silaya grunted something unintelligible; unaccountably she was blushing again.

She had shown little restraint or self respect in trying to influence the Bronze Riders; and the sudden thought flashed across her mind that she was almost trying to BUY her way to a Gold egg – they must have seen her like a loving wench, wanting something for her favours! G'erry's scornful comments about being able to get a tumble with girls like her any time, and T'ran's description of her as an expensive piece of totty meant that the Bronze Riders thought her more likely to be easy than the acrobat girl! And they despised her for it!

Silaya burst into frustrated tears!

Jessenia vaulted up beside her, where the older girl was sat on the upper bunk; and put an arm around her.

"What is it?" she asked.

"They all hate me!" Silaya wailed, "people have always loved me before and followed my lead!"

"Have they?" asked Jessenia, "REALLY, loved you, I mean? Or have they been fork-licks because you're rich and Ranking? The time you find out if you've got real friends is when you're down, you know! would the ones who followed you do so if your father – no, it's your uncle, isn't it – got deposed and you were nothing? Like Meron of Nabol's daughters?"

Silaya stared at her in horror.

"It couldn't happen!" she whispered. "Could it?"

"Not if he's a good man and a fair Holder," said Jessenia, "but supposing it did? Would your cronies be for you – or the new man's daughter?"

Silaya wept in earnest then; she suddenly knew the answer.

Jessenia cuddled her.

"I guess you've absorbed more than you knew, here, about real values and real people," she said, "and one thing you've learned – deep down – is that people are people. Us girls came from all walks of life; but we're all still much the same at bottom, we love dragons, we like to have a good time, we hate the feel of firestone on our hands, and the stench of it, even unburned, in our nostrils."

"You do? You never showed you minded!" said Silaya, surprised out of her sobs.

"What's the point in that? bagging it has to be done. It's necessary. I don't much like doing sideways somersaults on the thick rope either, they're difficult, risky, you feel disoriented when doing them and slightly nauseous; but they bring top mark, so it's worth doing. I like pretty clothes and bangles too; so I do the hard moves to earn more. We pull in more each turn than a top Journeyman and his family, you know; the only reason I don't have a wardrobe as big as you is because we have to travel with everything. When we have a celebration, you'll see I have a Fort brocade Gather gown; and I hold my share mostly in gems because they are portable as well as pretty. And I'm as prejudiced as you; I'm prejudiced against the Ranking as it's the Ranking who have caused us any problem we might have had. We've a lot more in common than you realise – and that's why we didn't like each other, we're each the dark reflection of the other."

Silaya was shocked.

"But…" she began.

"The difference is, that I got lucky in my upbringing," said Jessenia, "and I was taught to try to meet people halfway; and to accept duty cheerfully and vicissitudes with stoicism and to be wary, but friendly. That means hoping people will be nice, but ready to shrug and avoid getting hurt if they're not. So I've never had any trouble making friends. You do; you were taught to spurn what you see as beneath you, and despise rather than explore. You jump to conclusions. So do I, but I try to fight the impetuous and look again. I know my own faults!"

"These Riders make such a lot of you!" said Silaya, resentfully.

"Oh, well, I've a useful gift in sensing Thread. If I didn't, they'd not care if I lived or died if I didn't Impress," said Jessenia cheerfully, if not entirely accurately. She was unaware that her cheerful insouciance had won liking for her from the Weyrfolk, even without her talents! "You worry me, Silaya, 'cos you're so bad tempered and plainly unhappy."

"I haven't figured out how the rules work here yet," admitted Silaya, "it's so DIFFERENT!"

"You mean, you're not the Golden Queen everyone revolves around any more," said Jessenia, bluntly. "People are still people. Only Dragonriders are tied to a sterner duty than most other people – which can make them look cranky to outsiders. They're also pretty self-sufficient. I guess that's largely what dragons choose on; but also, they've got the greatest bond of love you could ever imagine; they don't, essentially, NEED anyone else to make them happy. And it's that independence and self sufficiency that make Holderfolk mistrust them; and the Holdless too, those who travel by choice, because we aren't beHolden to anyone and don't need to cling shivering to any one stone base for a security blanket. You've put aside the security blanket to choose dragons over cowering passively; taking an active stand against Thread. That sets you aside for a start."

Silaya blushed violently.

It was more the thought of looking good and having power riding a Golden Queen that had motivated her than setting aside protection! But the girl had no intention of admitting THAT to Jessenia; she really feared the younger girl's derision, and in her heart of hearts knew it would be deserved.

V'sheren, who had come to see why two of his class had not emerged for pre-breakfast exercises, and half expecting to find Silaya trying to bully Jessenia, withdrew quietly.

If Jessenia could get through at all to Silaya it would be a far better use of her time than the scheduled exercises.

When Carya asked what had happened he told her only that Silaya was feeling a bit low, and Jessenia was with her. Carya gave an exasperated sigh.

"She'll help ANYONE, the idiot!" she remarked.

oOoOo

Meanwhile, Jessenia had persuaded Silaya to talk about her friends; and let her find out for herself how shallow they really were.

"Though…" Silaya hesitated, "I've a kid sister, she's eight turns younger than me, she follows me like a puppy. She thinks I'm wonderful – when she doesn't say she hates me! I haven't treated her very well, I've escaped from her sometimes. I guess she'd stand by me, no matter what."

"Well, won't it be nice for her if her sister can fly in to pick her up on Search one day?" said Jessenia. "Listen, Silaya, I think you should bunk off out of lessons this morning – I'll tell V'sheren you don't feel so good, which is true, 'cos you don't – and you WRITE to that sister of yours! I reckon there's enough kind Riders to carry a message to a candidate's kin, you know; J'ton would, or A'tar, just to name a couple!"

"Well, they might for you," said Silaya.

"Try smiling and asking nicely instead of either wriggling like a green firelizard on heat or scowling and demanding," said Jessenia tactlessly. "A smile and a greeting is usually returned, you know, and can lead to friendships – you don't HAVE to try to get into their furs on first acquaintance, and most aren't looking for that."

Silaya flushed again, a little angrily.

"You are the bluntest, rudest of creatures!" she said.

"You don't seem to understand anything less than blunt. I didn't mean to be rude, though; not that that's always been the case," Jessenia added honestly.

"Well, you are honest about it. All right. I'll write to Layanya if you'll square it with V'sheren."

"Not a problem – I say, I'm starving, I think we've missed early physical jerks, and it's breakfast time! Coming?"

"No – I can't face breakfast. You go."

"You haven't got morning sickness, have you?" asked Jessenia, anxiously.

"I use herbs! No, I can't have, I'm just queasy, because I've been crying and because life's a bit fork first right now. And I think I pulled a muscle in my belly when I was shovelling too," she made a face.

"That IS serious. I'll ask a healer to come and look at you; you mustn't risk pulling it again. Look, I'll lower you down and you settle in Carya's bunk; it'll be easier to get up and use the necessary. Is that why you weren't up?"

Silaya nodded.

"Well, of all the daft things not to admit to it!" said Jessenia. "Just relax!"

Silaya was amazed that so slight a wisp of a girl as Jessenia managed to hold her and lower her to the ground apparently effortlessly.

"That's amazing! OW!" she added as the weight on her legs twinged in the muscle.

"Turns of acrobatic training," shrugged Jessenia, leaping down. "I know how to lift as well as to tumble.. do you need help to get to the necessary?"

Silaya shook her head.

"I guess I might soak in hot water," she said.

"You do that; I'll send a healer to meet you there," nodded Jessenia in approval.

oOoOo

V'sheren was at first sceptical that Silaya was truly hurt; but Jessenia plainly believed it, and he gave her permission to run over to ask a healer to attend the older girl.

When Jessenia got back she refused to answer question claiming she was too hungry and needed to catch up on eating for being late.

She doubted she would ever like Silaya much; but it was at least a start towards the girl acting more reasonably!


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

The healer gave Silaya a small dose of fellis to relax her rather than to make her sleepy, and prescribed wearing a wide, supportive belt and taking it easy for several weeks; and reported the same to V'sheren.

"As though THAT would be any different to usual," whispered Carya to Jessenia.

"She IS hurt – give her a break, I think she's realised she's not behaved well, and wants to change," Jessenia replied.

V'sheren wondered whether to respond to the whispers; or leave it, as presumably Jessenia was explaining something to Carya. But once left it was a precedent.

"Jessenia, Carya, I'm sure your private affairs are fascinating, but I'm more concerned with your knowledge of a dragon's mainsail mending than in you gossiping like laundry women at the river," he said.

"Sorry, sir," said Jessenia.

The girl lingered after class.

"Sir, about Silaya," she said.

"I heard you making a start on civilising her. You think she's going to behave a bit better?"

"Yes, sir: I think she's been given some awesomely bad values and has been spoilt dreadfully. But I think she can learn; I hoped you'd give her a chance and – and maybe praise her more than you would a normal girl if she does well. She's not stupid; and she knows no-one likes her, and it makes her unhappy. Because we all like to be liked. And she's ready to ask why and do something about it. You have to admire that."

V'sheren nodded, hiding a smile at what could be taken as a colossal piece of cheek, a weyrling telling him how to run his discipline. The thing about Jessenia was that she was earnestly and honestly trying to do her best for another – and indeed a girl who has been unpleasant to her! V'sheren admired Jessenia her ability to do that – few would have cared to!

"You mean, notice and praise what in you, for example, I should take for granted?"

"I guess so… I mean, most of us know how to behave. Show her you notice and approve such simple things like saying 'please' and 'thank you' and if she tries to wish you 'good morning' smile back and be friendly – well as friendly as a Weyrlingmaster is allowed to be," she added, grinning impishly, "rather than giving her a startled and suspicious look that might be anyone's initial reaction."

He laughed.

"And will you tell me when you've stopped Nilis stirring mischief and Tragarra telling lies?" he said.

"Be fair, sir, I can't do the impossible! Though I suppose Tragarra might have got the habit to avoid extensive punishment for things so she learned to lie about them, or when truth was disbelieved told lies instead. Melvi didn't start lying when her mother disbelieved her, but she might have done, mightn't she?"

V'sheren thought about it.

"Yes, she might. I was joshing you, though; I do NOT look upon it as your duty to sort out all the others, you know, even though I know I put those I thought you could bring out in your care, like Bannoria!"

"Well, now I feel guilty because I've ignored Tragarra; I despise her, you see. I should have thought more about WHY she's a liar. At least Falinn's mostly sorted out – she's valued more here than in her home, and her eczema's almost gone, even if she does pull silly faces at Green and Blue Riders together. Nadeena found her some supplies to organise so she's happy and has stopped interfering in the way the rest of us choose to store our belongings. I'll see if I can help Tragarra: Nilis gets her jollies from causing other people hurt and embarrassment, so what thoughts go through her head I just don't WANT to consider," her belly rumbled loudly. "Sorry, sir, didn't mean to make you late for dinner: and I want mine!"

oOoOo

"How come you never were an apprentice at the Woodcrafter Hall, Tragarra?" asked Jessenia, apparently idly, during the girls' rest hour. It was warm enough to take blankets outside to lie on, if one wore a jacket; and most of them were glad to be out of the rather stuffy sleeping room. Silaya had a pillow under her belly and lay on her side – Melvi's suggestion, and Silaya had been grateful for the suggestion that made her much more comfortable.

Tragarra looked down her long, delicately chiselled nose. It was just a trifle too large for beauty, but made an otherwise uninteresting face distinguished. Jessenia thought she looked as though she was carved out of teak, a richly coloured skin as smooth as sanded wood. Appropriate for a Woodcraftbred person.

"Not that it's any of your business, but my father was opposed to females being craftsmen," she said.

"Is that why you wanted to come to the Weyr – to be more than a brood mare?" asked Jessenia.

Tragarra shrugged.

"Isn't that the reason all women come to the Weyr?" she asked.

"Well it wasn't why I came," said Jessenia, "I wanted to be near dragons. I'd not have to wed if I didn't want to, in my family we discuss our futures, and whilst Granddad has the final say, he's always led by our own wishes. My brother's here too, to support me because we've always been close, but he's got pretty fond of dragons up close, and I think he's pleased he stayed with me! Carya's here 'cos she's my cousin and it's fun to do things together, and she thinks dragons are wonderful, AND she wants to do more with her life than being some overdressed younger daughter of a Holder. She'd not have had to wed if she didn't wish either, and would get to choose who she did anyway; it's only her oldest brother who had noises made at him that he ought to marry. Some of the girls are here to escape something or other: some are here for the advantage and some just because they want to be with dragons."

"And some of us to get the chance to grow up because our well-meaning, well-loved and overprotective parents think we are delicate and still about six," put in Bannoria, lazily. She was lying on her back, knees up, pressing her shoulders back slowly and rhythmically to help pull her shoulder straighter. "You got rotten parents that make you such an infernal little liar, Tragarra?"

"Huh, you'll say your parents never beat you, next," said Tragarra.

"Mine never have," said Bannoria, "even if they felt like it they would have been afraid of hurting my back. Heh, I've been a spoilt little monster in my time, being able to get my own way by wailing that my back hurt. I grew out of that because I needed to prove I was strong enough to be allowed to ride, and temper tantrums about being weak were counterproductive."

"I've been thrashed a couple of times," said Jessenia, "and I usually thoroughly deserved it – I can't think of a time I didn't deserve it, and thought it was fair at the time, too. Granddad would have thrashed any of us thoroughly for stealing or doing stupid, dangerous things; none of us ever did steal, though one family of cousins is less… savoury. And if we were punished granddad then would sit us on his knee and check we understood why; otherwise there's no point in punishment. Three stripes with his belt was a jolly good reminder not to do something again!"

"Three stripes? That's hardly a thrashing!" said Tragarra.

"Strikes me you've got more to run from than breeding endless brats then," said Jessenia, "and reckon the Masterwoodcrafter would take a dim view of that too! and you being prevented from apprenticing! IS that why you lie? To get others into trouble to avoid punishment yourself?"

"Mind your own business!" snapped Tragarra.

"Well, if that's the case, you might ponder that here it's not only unnecessary, but counterproductive; because dragons and dragonmen always know when someone is lying," said Jessenia.

Tragarra turned a shoulder on her; and Jessenia left it.

It might well be a start, anyway!

oOoOo

The third and final viewing of the eggs was a little more amiable than the previous two; Silaya had not improved entirely overnight, but Jessenia's friends were making warily friendly overtures, and Silaya was realising how lonely she had been!

With the fact that they were prepared to discuss – sometimes forcefully – matters of style and fashion and politics and music with her rather than just agreeing with everything Silaya said, she realised that she had really been lonely for a long time!

Carya and Leealla had both firmly told Silaya that her favourite yellow gown made her look bilious.

"But everyone says it's such a pretty dress!" said Silaya.

"Yes, it is; but not on you," said Leealla.

"Agreed," Telara joined the discussion. "Black hair and bright yellow do not always go together; it's too yellow for your skin tone. It'd look great on Luaysa; and Carya could almost wear it, but it sucks out your colour."

"Perhaps the people who said it looked good were afraid of your temper if they didn't pretend," said Carya, bluntly. "Your best gown is the rose pink one with sage green embroidery. You look like a Queenrider in that, all right!"

"Golden yellow you could wear if it's got other colours with it," said Leealla, "Or really pale yellow. Pale yellow would be pretty."

Silaya swallowed hard.

"Well, I've learned enough to know that you girls are frank," she said. "Luaysa, as you're the one it would look best on, will you have it, please? I – I'd like someone who can to wear it."

Luaysa's eyes were hungry; her family were not well off.

"Truly?" she said. "I'd love it! And I'll help you sew others when you can get more cloth that does suit you!"

Silaya's eyes were wild in panic.

"I never sewed my own clothes before," she said.

"Oh, that's all right! I'll show you how," said Luaysa.

It was the start of a tentative friendship.

oOoOo

The girls had decided to dress up for the final egg viewing – for confidence, as Jessenia suggested – hence the discussion. Luaysa's nimble fingers made quick work of alterations to the yellow gown, for she was taller and slimmer than the more curvaceous Silaya. Silaya wore her rose coloured gown, and the others too put on their finest. Leealla had a gown L'issa had grown out of and given to her friend, so she was not left out; Silaya appreciated the richness of the brocade gown Jessenia had, with metal threads in the brocading of rich brown with fantastic patterns of an avian and flames in orange, gold, russet and tawny, simply cut , long and straight and slit each side to wear over trousers of black silk. The pattern was said to be as old as the ancestors, and Jessenia loved it.

Only Melvi and Tragarra were found to have little in the way of finery; Tragarra affected not to care, and Bannoria enlisted Luaysa's aid to lend Melvi one of her own gowns. Melvi would not accept it as a gift, but was persuaded by the forceful Bannoria to accept a loan!

The brightly clad girls moved amongst the eggs like flowers in a meadow; and this time there were no clashes!

Jessenia viewed the Queen egg too, of course; and whispered,

"Pretty Queen, if you do choose her, I shan't worry now!"

oOoOo

Thera remarked to V'sheren, as she watched the girls,

"The pretty bitch seems a little subdued – but I really do NOT want her to Impress our Queen, you know! she tried hard to get into G'lar's pants and that by scaring them off him with her aggressive tactics."

V'sheren laughed.

"She's beginning to understand the realities of life – and to realise that she's not a happy girl and needs to learn how to make real friends."

Thera sniffed.

"Anyone who can pull THAT off with spoiled Holder brats is working miracles," she said. "I didn't know you had it in you!"

"Oh, it's our Jessenia, as usual," said V'sheren. "She has a knack with people; and it isn't in the tact, for she has none. She just knows what to say."

"I'm glad then she's agreed to stay whether or not she Impresses; are you going to make her Weyrlingmistress for Gold and Green candidates? They have one at High Reaches and I've been hoping to avoid the duty," said Thera, candidly.

V'sheren laughed.

"I'll ask her to help me out – but give the kid a break! She's only just Turned fifteen and I'd like her to avoid too many onerous duties."

"That young? I'd have thought her older. Yes, she needs a chance to be frivolous, I guess," opined Thera. "Though some kids are just born that way, I suppose!"

"I'm inclined to the view," said V'sheren, "that she might not Impress this time – particularly as she is so young. As indeed are Carya and Leealla. But the experience is good for them, and they can have fun as weyrlings, and grow up gently until another clutch comes around, for I think they all have potential! I was, I confess, dubious about Leealla at first, so downtrodden as she was, but with the help of the other two she's blossomed out!"

"Yes, J'ton doesn't hang around them just for the acrobatics," said Thera, dryly. "And he has a similar background that might make Leealla more willing to turn to him and not flee, because he understands."

"He's a good lad," said V'sheren, "with a maturity beyond his turns to hold back for the time being and wait for her to be ready. Of course, he might grow out of it; but it's more than a boyish crush, I'd say he admires her pluck and strength and will to help others, in the same way he does."

Thera nodded.

"I expect I'm teaching my grandmother to hunt tunnel snake eggs," she said, "but in your boots, I'd drop a word to him to keep it friendly and let her make the first move."

V'sheren nodded.

"The advice is appreciated," he said, "I don't really understand how women are motivated at the best of times – let alone hurt little girls, so horribly violated."

"I'd say that she needs to know that a man can be a friend without having just one thing on their mind," Thera said, "and it may take her subconscious thoughts and dragonlust to get them together. But that would be good for her, even if they grow apart over the turns."

V'sheren nodded again.

Really, he thought, Igen was lucky in its Weyrwomen! L'issa had had her moments at first – but she was a basically decent girl the older women had soon sorted out! And generally speaking, the candidates for Green dragons were a good bunch of girls, Nilis excepted, now that Jessenia had convinced Silaya to look for more in life than being a spoiled pet with no idea how to make friends! And if Tragarra could be broken of telling lies, too, it would be real progress!

As to who was worthy to Impress a Queen, V'sheren preferred not to speculate. Had Jessenia been older, she might have been a strong probability…perhaps she would not Impress until another Queen was Shelled! Lineta, Telara, Luaysa and Lailla were all possibilities, and even, thought the Weyrlingmaster, Bannoria, now she was forgetting to be a cripple and just mixed in with the others! V'sheren had had a blunt word with her, telling her to build up slowly in the heavy chores; to build strength to avoid damage. Bannoria had appreciated that he was not banning her from heavy work and he hoped to be able to treat her like the others when her back adjusted to unaccustomed strains! Weyr life suited the girl; and she looked a far healthier girl than she had done, and even prettier – especially as her lovely face often wore a smile, now, not a self mocking sneer! And her care for Melvi had brought both girls out.

V'sheren was very pleased with his girls.

oOoOo

When Baylith rose a few days before Hatching was anticipated – caught, almost inevitably, by Gyarmath – the Weyrlingmaster was glad to think that if any of his protégés did not Impress this time, there would soon be another opportunity!


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

When the humming started, the candidates scrambled rapidly into their white tunics, the girls wearing longer ones than the boys, no difference made for Green or Queen candidates.

To Jessenia's surprise, young S'tend was waiting to fly her over to the Hatching Cavern; and he blushed fierily at her amazement.

"I – I owe you my life…and I guess Dath would like to get to know your Green if you Impress, 'cos he owes you his life too!" he stumbled over the words.

Jessenia murmured something about how it had been a privilege to help a dragon and his Rider; and wondered - if she SHOULD Impress – how to quietly cool S'tend's youthful ardour that showed so plainly in his eyes. He might be older than she by a turn or two, but to Jessenia's estimation, he was, in many ways, scarcely any older than her littlest brother Harri!

Jessenia noted that J'ton claimed Leealla and M'ren took Dessa. The others were taken by various volunteer riders. Roban rode with his friend F'shar of course; exchanging a 'thumbs up' with the diminutive Weyrbred lad Sheradan, whom he had befriended, the son of V'sheren's older sister Sherri, and only a week within age! S'sher himself took his grandson, V'sheren feeling that he must not show favouritism himself to any of his candidates, even his nephew.

oOoOo

The sands were painfully hot on the bare feet of the candidates; but they were all so excited that such minor discomforts were scarcely noticed! Brightly clad visitors were filing into the tiers, brought from far and wide by the dragons who came and went with such precision that there was never an accident. A seabred lad was greeted by a loud yodel from his family in the tiers; and Roban, Carya and Jessenia picked out the voice of Lenner in the shout from the acrobats and Ranyer's family. A man with startlingly red face hair was busy taking bets on the colours of the dragonets, and as J'ton left Leealla on the sands, the young Brown Rider called up,

"D're, you scoundrel, we're wise to your talents here, you know! And we need our marks for our own Childhold!"

The bearded dragonrider chuckled unrepentantly.

"Sure, and can ye blame me fer thryin' wit' some o' the innocents here?" he said in his odd Ruathan accent, that Jessenia as a traveller was probably the only candidate to recognise.

What his talents were, Jessenia could only guess; perhaps he could sense the dragon colours as she sensed Thread. The dark blue that intertwined with the bronze to indicate his dragon colour in the complex triangular knot showed that he was from High Reaches Weyr which was hardly difficult to deduce in any case if he was in any way involved in THEIR childhold!

He must be a good man, though his rakish looks made him look a very dangerous person to know!

oOoOo

There was very little time to speculate. The eggs were rocking wildly.

One cracked loudly, making several of the nervous candidates jump! The dragonet that tumbled out, delightfully ugly in his ungainly immaturity, was a Bronze! A Bronze was a good omen as the first egg to hatch and a ragged cheer broke out around the cavern. Dragonmen could be superstitious, and this was always thought to be a propitious sign. Jessenia heard little Sheradan whisper wistfully,

"I don't suppose there'll be a Bronze three generations running!"

"Won't be, if you don't go and see," said Roban, laconically, taking his friend's arm and steering him closer to the bawling dragonet, the little creature ignoring two bigger boys who seemed confident that they had the right to have first attempt at Impression.

The little creature altered direction towards the two small boys; and Sheradan paused, awed. But it was Roban's knees the little creature butted; and the acrobat boy looked in wonder into the rainbow eyes.

"His name is Vangoth, and he's HUNGRY!" he said.

"Well done, R'ban!" his friend was generous in his disappointment. "Quick, take him to feed him!" and R'ban, bemused with joy, led his new friend towards the caven exit where meat was waiting for the hatchlings.

Jessenia realised she was crying! Her brother at least was a Dragonrider!

oOoOo

Other eggs were hatching all around, now; but all eyes were drawn to the Queen egg as it exploded suddenly in flying shards!

Silaya gulped.

"Ooh…. She's so BIG!" she said.

"She's beautiful!" said Jessenia, softly. "Go forward, idiot!"

Nilis had strode forward, determined to be the first to meet the little Queen's eyes.

"She'll make up her own mind," said gentle Lailla. "You can't force Impression, Nilis!"

Nilis thought otherwise; and pulled the wedge-shaped Golden head towards her, to force eye contact. Jessenia had to giggle at the look of baffled fury on the mischief-maker's face as the little Queen contemptuously flicked her head away from the grasp, throwing Nilis several yards in the process, and depositing her hard on her posterior on the hot sands!

"Shehereth doesn't like her much, does she?" she giggled to Silaya.

Silaya shot her a look.

"You know her name?" she said.

"Of course I know her name – can't you hear her screaming it and looking for her mate?" said Jessenia.

"IDIOT!" said Silaya, "of COURSE I can't – because it's YOU she wants, you dimglow!"

Jessenia stared at the girl open mouthed; then turned to the questing Queen.

"_**Shehereth? Do you want ME?"**_ she asked, tentatively.

"_Yes I do, and I want something to eat!"_ the ungainly little Queen informed her.

Jessenia stumbled forward to wrap her arms about the golden neck.

"We'll find you something nice, soonest, darling!" she said. "Come with me, V'sheren has meat!"

It was imperative; Shehereth's hunger pangs growled hard at Jessenia's own insides!

V'sheren was grinning in amazed delight.

"Well I thought there might be a Queen for you when you were older – but well done, J'enia. If you plan to contract?" he added hastily.

J'enia nodded.

"Oh yes, Shehereth and I will have to fly with the main Fighting Wings, not the Queen's wing to take full advantage of my Thread sense," she said. "I need to contract. Thank you for choosing a grown up one, not my child's nickname! Isn't she beautiful?"

"She is," said V'sheren, seriously, "and you have almost three turns before she is sexually mature so your youth is less at issue, you know."

"Seared crispy bits! I'll have to find a Bronze Rider!" J'enia blinked in shock. "No, chew it hard, dearest," she addes as Shehereth tried to gobble the meat without chewing. She projected thoughts of chewing to emphasise this unaccustomed skill, and the young Queen quickly complied.

"Is that so terrible a thought, finding a Bronze Rider?" laughed V'sheren.

"Well, I suppose not… it's just that Bronze Riders are such important people," said J'enia.

"So are Queenriders," laughed V'sheren, "and for that matter, your brother's a Bronze Rider too!"

"It hadn't sunk in," said J'enia. "That's enough, I think – you mustn't overeat," she added to Shehereth, glancing at V'sheren for confirmation.

The Weyrlingmaster nodded.

"Off you hop to your new quarters and sleep it off," he said.

J'enia nodded. She was rather tired!

L'issa was there to take her; and Lealla and Carya with their Green dragonets!

"I AM glad it was you," the older Queenrider hugged the younger, "and that my other friends Impressed too!"

C'rya and L'alla grinned soppily; and J'enia was quickly introduced to Mayith and Kath.

"I'll wake you lot for the feast," said L'issa, "but it'll be a couple of hours before that; you take a nap!"

And the three young weyrwomen were glad to do so!

oOoOo

When the girls awoke, they discovered that four other girls had also Impressed Green dragons.

J'enia was most pleased for N'eena, not strictly a girl, but now able to be B'tin's weyrmate more fully, and planning on moving into his weyr as soon as her Terith could fly, and B'tin had undertaken enlargements! L'neta was overjoyed that J'enia had persuaded her to stand for the Greens as well as the Queen; she adored grass-green Djerith!

V'sheren might have been a little surprised by the other two, but J'enia was not. B'noria had always had a strong spirit and was well worthy of Jorkith; and M'el had overcome adversity and had the compassion that would make her an excellent Rider of Floreth. J'enia was only surprised that they had not been joined by Telara and Luaysa; but there would be another clutch soon.

"Fourteen Greens in all," said B'noria, who was good at picking up information, "and six of them to girls – almost half!"

"Did you see if Sheradan Impressed? My brother's friend?" asked J'enia.

B'noria grinned.

"And S'sher almost bursting with pride over it too!" she said. "He has the other Bronze – Sh'dan is a Bronze Rider."

J'enia was delighted.

"Oh Rob – er, R'ban will be so pleased!" she said. "C'mon, girls, all our kin will be waiting to meet our friends!"

Igen liked to regulate its visitors, and give its new Riders a short while to rest and adjust before enduring the effusive congratulations of their families; and few families had as much to celebrate as the acrobat family Lee! S'sher had become almost unbending, congratulating Fordel in a shared moment of proud grandparenthood. J'enia and R'ban were hugged by Dukkar and Tanni, and thumped on the shoulders by their brothers, uncle and cousins alike, including C'rya's family! It seemed natural to draw orphaned L'alla in with the extended family group; and the celebrations were joyous!

oOoOo

Further down the table, B'noria was introducing her friend M'el to her parents; M'el's own mother was not in evidence.

J'enia leaned over to V'sheren, attached loosely, like J'ton, to her own family group, because Sh'dan and R'ban were sitting together.

"M'el's mother isn't here – is there a problem?" the youngest Queenrider asked.

V'sheren's face shadowed.

"The silly bovine wouldn't come; said the girl had got her husband into trouble telling lies. As there was other evidence of malfeasance – in addition to the fact that children do NOT in general lie about such things – the stupid creature evidently has her head in a watch-wher's kennel. B'tin – he went to collect her as he has a daughter himself – was furious. Poor kid might as well be orphaned; I'm glad B'noria's people seem decent types and look likely to be kindly to her. For all that the Weyr is now her family, it's not easy, I shouldn't think, to be disowned, especially for something that's not your fault!"

"I should say not!" said J'enia, indignantly. "Well, we're her family now, too!"

oOoOo

J'enia also noted another of her new colleagues having a less than easy time with her parents. L'neta's mother was expressing disappointment, saying what a shame it was that her girlie had only Impressed a Green.

J'enia's eyes narrowed; and she got up abruptly.

"Excuse me," she said, to the woman next to L'neta, "it is an honour to Impress ANY dragon, and we are all proud of L'neta for being one of the first girls to prove to the people Beholden to Igen Weyr that some girls can do the job as well as men. To be amongst these first is an even higher honour than female Greenriders of subsequent clutches, you know; for she is living proof that the DRAGONS consider her capable and able to support the honour. I should have been proud to have Impressed a Green."

"And who are you – a failed candidate, I suppose?" sneered the woman.

J'enia flushed with embarrassment on L'neta's behalf.

"No, I am Impressed," she said, quietly.

"This is Queenrider J'enia, mother; a friend of mine," said L'neta, uncomfortably.

"And I came ready to stand for a Green dragon; for I know that malicious rumours about Greenriders being loose of morals are no more than that – malicious rumours," said J'enia, recalling L'neta's initial hostility to the idea of standing for a Green because of her misconceptions; and misconceptions tended to come from family.

L'neta's mother did not look at all happy; but she dared not rebuff an Impressed Gold Rider, however young and newly Impressed the girl might be – one of the four Queenriders at the Weyr. This chit would carry a lot of power!

"I'm sure my wife and I are glad to have our concerns quieted with explanation," said L'neta's father, "if the Weyr considers Impression of a Green dragon by a girl to be an honour, then we are proud of our Dragonrider daughter."

J'enia looked at him thoughtfully; and nodded to acknowledge his diplomacy. She was certain he too was disappointed and almost as shocked and repelled as his wife plainly was.

"We do," said Jessenia, "we are happy to have Greenrider weyrwomen."

The woman pricked up her ears at that.

"You account Lineta the status weyrwoman?" she asked.

"Dragonrider L'neta," J'enia emphasised the contraction, "IS a weyrwoman. We are colleagues," and she leaned over to kiss L'neta on the cheek.

L'neta shot the younger girl a grateful look.

"Djelith and I will do everything in our power to justify the trust put in us by G'narish in permitting girls to stand for Green dragons," she said, firmly caressing her little Green dragonet, who was showing signs of distress at her lifemate's own disquiet.

Shehereth too had come to see what her Rider was doing; and loomed protectively at L'neta's parents. The girl's mother went pale and drew back from so large a baby – her head alone was larger than J'enia's head and torso – looking menacing at her; and J'enia smiled.

"L'neta will NEVER have to worry about anyone hurting her in any way," she said. "Djelith will grow to be many times bigger than Shehereth is now. Quite a protector, I'd say, as a little thing like Shehereth is enough to make people nervous. Does Djelith itch, L'neta? You'd better find V'sheren and ask for some oil," she added.

L'neta nodded, glad of the excuse, though she was plainly explaining silently to the little Green that she knew she did not REALLY itch!

The girl was not the only Greenrider to be having trouble with parents; one of the lads was evidently a disappointment to his florid looking father.

J'enia pulled a face.

She did not know the boys as well as she knew the girls, though that would change as they worked together. She touched R'ban and Sh'dan lightly on the shoulder of each.

"YOUR problem to sort out, Bronze Riders," she said, indicating the source of the trouble.

V'sheren glanced over too.

"Oh dear – my business, really, he said, rising.

R'ban and Sh'dan exchanged looks.

"Should we try, sir?" asked R'ban.

V'sheren pulled a face.

"No… you're both too young to deal with a homophobic old caprine," he said. "I do WISH these parents would not take out their own prejudices and hang ups on the kids; it's one of the few things that makes sticking to the Weyrbred desirable," and he strode off.

oOoOo

When V'sheren returned, he sighed.

"I gave him the lecture, not all Green Riders are homosexual, that we practice sequestration for the little boys and any who ask for it. The boy isn't old enough to know his own sexuality, but that idiot father is going the right way about either inhibiting him entirely had be filled with self loathing if he IS homosexual, or to make a potentially wrong choice just to spite the old man. He'll probably talk to you boys – young K'tallen that is – and you can do good by making sure he know it doesn't matter what his sexuality is, so long as he is happy."

R'ban and Sh'dan nodded solemnly.

It was scary, but nice, to already have duties as the only two in the clutch to Impress Bronzes!


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

J'enia was proud of R'ban; and had not considered any potential problems, until her father said,

"V'sheren, excuse me asking, this, but – do Bronze dragons from the same clutch as a Queen ever feel the need to avoid their sisters in mating?"

V'sheren shook his head.

"DRAGONS have no concept of incest; but if it's your offspring you're worried about, their own feelings will inhibit their dragons from taking that kind of interest in each other – the only time I ever heard of it happening was with half-siblings who were Holdbred, who were already having an illicit relationship. It caused quite a scandal at the time, I'm told, back in the Oldtime," he grinned at Dukkar's horrified face, "so if any Oldtimer tells you how modern folk have degenerated, you can just say 'Amira and S'inder' and watch them blench. It was at Fort, I believe, but long before T'ron's time. I remember my grandfather jerking the strings of some arrogant Fort Rider when I was just a weyrling and he was Weyrlingmaster. He was a Brown Rider, and this fellow a Bronze Rider, and he fancied himself. I guess nowadays we'd worry less, so long as everyone was happy and no children came of it; for it's to prevent children with birth defects that we have the taboo. It doesn't seem to affect dragons the same way; just as well when you consider how inbred the Benden stock is!"

"And by some accounts, Benden Weyrfolk," said Dokkar, with a quick glance to make sure his father was not listening. Fordel would brook no criticism of dragonfolk.

V'sheren shrugged.

"Less so, now. F'lon and F'lar were keen to have new blood; and we adhere now to opening all clutches to all, instead of just when weyrbred children were low in numbers. It makes sense; though some idiot parents do make us question it!" his eyes flicked involuntarily to L'neta's parents and small K'tallen's father.

"My great-great grandfather was a dragonless man who lost his dragon in the Benden Games," said Dukkar. "He joined the family troupe because he was honoured there, and his vagaries weren't judged, and learning to tumble kept him from grieving so hard, I think. Other commons have dragonriders in their ancestry; plenty of girls are ready to make up to dragonfolk, and babies happen. It means there are plenty of people of weyrbred ancestry."

V'sheren nodded, having swallowed hard over Dukkar's easy mentioning of his dragonless ancestor.

"And no reason to think that there is not the quality that makes a dragonrider in the general populace anyway," he said, "but to counter your disquiet, Vangoth is unlikely to fly Shehereth as their respective Riders will not like the idea. And J'enia is going to continue to work daily with the Wingleaders and future Wingleaders; she will get to know the Bronze Riders well, and to pick and choose from among them for her mate. Or mates, if she decides not to be exclusive; we are happy enough if the clutching is spread around. There do not seem to be real problems caused by consanguinity, but it does no harm to have a wide number of sires."

J'enia was horrified.

"Do I HAVE to have more than one?" she demanded.

"No, of course not," said V'sheren, "but your father needs to know that if you cannot choose between two, or even three, Bronze Riders, and let Shehereth take her choice each time, we do not consider that inappropriate, so long as there are no games on the part of the Weyrwoman, playing off her lovers against each other. Both Nadira and Thera have a single weyrmate."

J'enia nodded.

"I see. I – I guess I'll have to think about it; I think I'd prefer a single husband – weyrmate, I mean – but I suppose if I DON'T have any preference, Shedereth must mate for future generations… I'm glad I have three turns in which to consider it."

V'sheren ruffled her hair.

"Don't go rushing into anything, shortstuff," he said, "no-one will make you do anything that's distasteful to you – and I guess you could still sequester if you really wanted to!"

J'enia nodded.

Her duties as Queenrider would be far more extensive than those of a Greenrider, including the breeding of new dragons! It was even possible that she might be senior Weyrwoman one day, in which case her choice of weyrmate could have far-reaching consequences!

oOoOo

The other, disappointed, female candidates all elected to stay on at the Weyr for the next clutch; though Nilis had, apparently, been inclined to throw hysterics and claim that the acrobat chit had unduly influenced the Queen dragonet by claiming to sense Thread so she could get into the furs of the Bronze Riders. Of all people it had been Silaya who had slapped her and ticked her off; and reported the matter to Nadira.

"I can't handle her like Jess- er, J'enia could," said Silaya, "I'm not a tale bearer like her, but it's a nasty thing to put about."

Nadira agreed; and spoke to Nilis, taking the tack of taking exception to her doubting the word of Blooded Riders about J'enia's undoubted gift rather than dwelling on the girl's suggestion that the young acrobat had slept with the Bronze Riders. Silaya had already hooted in derision at that when she had told Nilis off, pointing out that Nilis could not have it both ways when she had demonstrated that J'enia did not know what to do with a man.

Nilis was sulkily subdued after the Weyrwoman had spoken to her – coldly and at length – but Nadira sighed inwardly. This one was nasty; and stupid with it. At least Silaya had come to see her own faults; Nilis never would. The sly troublemakers rarely did. Nadira contemplated expelling Nilis from the Weyr forthwith; but it would not be so long before Baylith's own clutch were laid, and it would be easier to get rid of the girl after that hatching, on grounds of unsuitability, rather than giving her the opportunity to spread lies about being thrown out because of the supposed proclivities of the newest Queenrider.

The more reasonable girls were ready to admire the newly-Impressed dragonets of their erstwhile peers; and J'enia suggested, half in jest, that they might like to help bathe and oil them, to give them some practice when their own friends were shelled. The disappointed candidates were, on the whole, delighted, only Nilis excluded from the invitation, and only Falinn stepping out of the group. The girl was uncomfortable amongst Riders anyway – C'rya joked that she was always afraid one of them might pass her a compliment and make her feel aroused – and asked N'eena to find her a job in the lower caverns. N'eena was happy to do so; Falinn had organisational ability if pointed in the right direction and not allowed to interfere with things outside her own business! N'eena had every intention of flying in the Queen's wing as part of the protective cover, and resuming her job as Headwoman once Terith was no longer as demanding. Though Salima had not done a bad job in the meanwhile, it was a decision happily endorsed by G'narish and even by Salima herself, who found the responsibility too onerous! As Nadira herself remarked to G'narish, for the comforts of having a good Headwoman, having a dragon that did not fly every Fall was a small price to pay, even if her twin only did fly as a reserve like an ageing pair. N'eena herself hoped to fly most Falls, however; since her daughter Bretine was mostly fully grown, and her duties as a Green Rider attached to the Queen's Wing would not be arduous.

Lailla devoted herself to helping C'rya with Mayrith which surprised J'enia, as the girl had been adamant that she wanted to ride only a Golden Queen. C'rya managed to extract from Lailla the information that the gentle girl had a surprisingly strong resentment towards J'enia who had, after all, expressed a willingness to fly a Green and yet had Impressed Gold! The nature of her complaint seemed largely that J'enia would not have minded and she, Lailla, did, and flying a Green was harder because of being in the main fighting wing.

"Huh," said C'rya, on hearing this, "that's why our J'enia Impressed a Queen; because she IS going to fly in the main fighting wing to use her Thread sense more effectively; and a Queen has the stamina to stay out for all Fall. You could always ask to fly in the Queen's wing if you Impress a Green; N'eena is. At High Reaches Weyr they call it the female wing, 'cos most of the escorting Green Riders are female, you know."

C'rya had asked questions of visiting High Reaches Riders out of sheer nosiness; and had gleaned a lot of information!

It gave Lailla a lot to think about; and the girl certainly did not envy J'enia having to bear the brunt of Threadfall when Shehereth was old enough! In truth, Lailla did not like the streak of resentful jealousy in herself, which was why she was avoiding J'enia! Lailla wanted to work through her resentment and decide whether or not she planned to stand for a Green if she might indeed be part of the more protected Queen's wing; or if she should go home with dignity.

For the time being she stayed and helped with Mayrith.

oOoOo

Even with help from friends, caring for hungry baby dragons was wearing! J'enia went to see V'sheren.

"I know Fall's tomorrow over Keroon, but oh! V'sheren, I don't know that I'd be much good, I'm so tired I'd be afraid of making mistakes!"

V'sheren nodded and put a comforting arm about her shoulders.

"My dear girl, nobody ever expected that you'd be flying with us for a goodly time yet!" he said, "and even when you're less tired, it will depend very much on Shehereth; some young Queens would not let their Rider be away from them for several hours, especially on another dragon!"

J'enia snorted.

"Spoiled brats make spoiled dragons," she said. "Our function is to fight Thread; and Shehereth can use her powers of telepathy to boost me to help the Bronzes hear me better."

"If she will, that would be useful," said V'sheren, cautiously, "but do realise, J'enia, that G'narish is prepared to accept that you may not be flying Thread until you do it with Shehereth."

"Wherry teeth!" said J'enia, "and Shehereth asks me to say that she is hurt that you would think that she could be so silly!"

V'sheren laughed.

"Well they say the dragon is like the Rider; and 'silly' really is the last epithet on Pern that could be applied to you, my dear!"

J'enia chuckled.

"Is that a good opportunity to fish for compliments and ask what epithets you might apply instead?" she asked.

V'sheren regarded her for a long moment.

"If you were older, I might think of a few… I think for now we should stick with 'pestiferous brat'," he said.

J'enia laughed, ruefully.

"So much for hoping to have my ego boosted when I'm feeling like a limp rag and ashamed that I can't concentrate on helping to save casualties!" she said.

"Don't be – ashamed, I mean! It's a straightforward Fall, no complications anticipated, and only two hours, passing out to sea," he assured her.

"I hope I'll be more the thing by next Fall," worried J'enia.

"I expect you won't be; and you are NOT to worry about that, it'll only upset Shehereth and I won't have the dragonets under my care upset, you understand?" taking a stern tone with her worked better than anything else when she was worrying about things, he had noticed, appealing to her sense of duty.

She gulped and nodded.

"Yes, V'sheren; I'm sorry. I'll be patient. I just like to help."

"You were there for the one when we needed you most. I'll tell you what, I'll take you over the region we have to cover and you can tell me what the weather will be there tomorrow: THAT would help."

"Truly? I'll get my kit," and J'enia whirled away to put on her flying leathers.

oOoOo

The plains of Keroon were green with spring growth, masses of orange rock thrusting up above them, the tops of these also covered with blue-green scrub. Herds of runnerbeasts and cattle were a dark moving scar on the landscape, keeping together for the most part, one beast occasionally separating, the whole appearing from the air like some amorphous being disgorging small sections of itself from time to time, like seeds, then reabsorbing them. Jessenia absorbed the feel of the land, abjuring her learned knowledge of weather and just letting her instincts talk to her, leaning back against V'sheren to concentrate.

"You know, you little innocent, that's not a kind thing to do to a man," said V'sheren, laconically.

"Oh! did I hurt you?" J'enia sat up.

"No. But a pretty girl close to him is NOT easy for the peace of mind of any man – especially when she's in his charge and he has a duty of care," said V'sheren.

J'enia slewed round to look at him thoughtfully.

"I guess that would solve my dilemma," she said.

"What?" V'sheren was taken aback.

"Asreth's a Bronze. He can fly Shehereth and then I don't need to be nervous."

Asreth bugled enthusiastically.

"Shut up, you fool," said V'sheren, flushing. "You don't know really what you want, yet, J'enia; leave decisions like that until you do. Only don't lean on a man's tender parts if you don't expect those who know you less well to assume you want them to act on it; it's the action of a tease."

It was J'enia's turn to flush.

"I didn't mean to," she whispered.

He touched her suddenly hot cheek.

"I know that; that's why I felt I could be frank about it because you are so straight and true. I'd hate another to misinterpret your innocence and hurt or frighten you."

She nodded.

"Thank you, V'sheren. When – when I'm older, would you be averse to the idea? Asreth isn't, oh, and he's busy telling me that you're not either."

"He's a gossip," said V'sheren. "Averse? No, not at all. But I think you are too young to decide. I don't want you to get hurt. And to be perfectly honest, I don't want to get hurt either."

J'enia considered this; and nodded.

"I guess I'm going to be too busy for romance anyway," she said, prosaically. "Shehereth and I have a lot to learn before SHE's ready to have fun with Asreth or another dragon."

"Quite," said V'sheren. "Any ideas about the weather?" he hastily turned the subject to the reason they were there.

"A little longer… can we go east a little?"

V'sheren nodded and Asreth winged round to the east.

"I think I know now," said J'enia. "We can go home now, Asreth, and I'll sketch it out over klah."

oOoOo

"There's a belt of rain coming in from the north, from Bitra; I think it'll peter out over a lot of the Fall, but it should drown some in the second half of the sweep," said J'enia, "and what you want to watch for is a nasty bit of wind coming up the bay of Nerat, it's circling antiwise, so it'll blow Thread back in your face. I don't think it'll bring enough rain to drown Thread," she added.

G'narish and the other Wingleaders, who had gathered for her comments, nodded.

"Nerat bay can make nasty weather," said S'sher. "Rain from Bitra would be helpful though, if we've wind to contend with. Is it gusty, or strong and steady?"

"I have the feel of strong and steady," said J'enia, "and perhaps worth alerting Ista to send out Riders to look out for capsized vessels."

"THAT sort of strong, eh?" grunted G'erry. "With your permission, Weyrleader, I'll talk to the nearest Master Fisher and suggest he keeps smaller vessels inshore; and strongly hint that he ask for Weyr help ahead of time."

"Can't we just tell Ista then?" asked J'enia.

"Politics, my dear," said Nadira, "The crafters have to REQUEST aid or the Weyr is open to a charge of interfering with autonomy."

"Foolishness!" snorted J'enia, "since when was saving life interfering? We swear to protect and serve don't we? And what about High Reaches doing mountain rescue?"

"That was negotiated a long time ago between Weyr and Lords Holder as well as being ratified recently," said G'narish. "G'dened is flexible however; rescue at sea might be negotiated the same way. Maybe. Certainly with the Fishcrafters. Lords Holder might be, if you'll pardon the pun, a different kettle of fish."

J'enia, conscious of being amongst older and important people, managed not to sniff. She almost grinned when S'sher solemnly winked at her. It was not what one might expect from V'sheren's rather crusty father! Evidently the Weyrsecond had little time for politics either!

"Our thanks, J'enia," said G'narish, "with a weather warning we can be prepared. And if you can do this, perhaps every other Fall until you can fly with us again, it would be appreciated; and your brother perhaps will spell you by doing the times between."

J'enia nodded.

"And if I'm not sure, he could check; he has one skill more intensely, I think, and I suspect he'd give you better weather reports than me," she said.

"Which, being a small boy, might at times be debateable," said V'sheren, dryly, "presenting reports coherently falls a long way short, in the minds of most boys, to planning minor mischief. Still, he's a responsible lad, perhaps he may be able to translate his inborn knowledge into spoken language of the type adults might interpret."

"He'd better," said J'enia, "Or I'll tell Granddad and HE'LL sort him out! Great respect for our language has our Granddad!"

G'narish murmured to S'sher that one of the things that marked this young Queenrider out was the fact that she was ready and willing to give credit for greater talent to her brother, in a gift that brought her attention.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

J'enia was so happy.

Shehereth was the most wonderful dragon on Pern, and Igen the nicest Weyr to be living in, with all her friends and family! Time flew as Shehereth grew – almost visibly, V'sheren teased the tiny girl.

"She'll overtake Ramoth at this rate and be the biggest dragon for the smallest dragongirl!" he quipped.

J'enia laughed. She suffered no inferiority complex for her small size; she knew she was fit and strong enough to throw sacks of firestone when it was needed. Indeed, she was starting to do so, to toss them up to L'issa and her clutchmates as they ferried firestone to the fighting wings, to save time.

J'enia and R'ban were also taking turns sensing weather; and on learning what they were doing, a previously Impressed lad of the clutch before also admitted to sensing weather. L'kerel was seabred, and his entire family had weather sensing skills, so he assumed it was normal. G'narish promptly asked if he had sisters, often despised by Seaholders; and on discovering that he had, the Weyrleader determined to Search them for the next clutch!

L'kerel took it upon himself, with R'ban's enthusiastic help, to winnow through every weyrling to discover if there were any other skills and talents to be discovered. They discovered one minebred lad who knew where there were natural fissures in rock, and whether a delving would be dangerous, invaluable when expanding the Weyr, as G'narish agreed. There were two lads who knew exactly where dragons were, who were promptly given training in using flamethrowers, to add to their dragon's flame, when the young dragons learned firestone chewing, because they would be safe to carry flamethrowers as they knew when not to flame through sensing the other dragons. There was also one boy who could picture star patterns for anywhen, to enable timing it to be more accurate.

G'narish was amazed at the undisclosed talent in his Weyr! He then sent S'sher to winnow through the blooded Riders as the two boys had done through the weyrlings.

This threw up another Rider with an innate feel for time, a skill he confessed sheepishly to time it more often than G'narish would have considered desirable; another weatherwise, and a man who had, in the Oldtime, spoken to shipfish before he Impressed. Large numbers could sense power in individuals, and most also claimed to feel uncomfortable if unexpected danger threatened. One ageing Brown Rider claimed he had developed this sense to help him dodge Thread though it was not Threadsense as the young Queenrider felt it; and S'sher saw no reason to doubt his own self assessment. His own sixth sense had urged him to wink _between_ with Shadrath, narrowly avoiding score by so doing, without being conscious WHY he felt the urge.

It was an interesting study; and G'narish hoped to compare notes with T'bor, who claimed the largest number of recorded sensitives and talents in all the Weyrs of Pern. G'narish was beginning to wonder if that record was partly because the Weyrleader of High Reaches had actually asked about such talents as much as the High Reaches reputation for encouraging eccentricities. G'narish could see no use in being able to speak to shipfish – not for a dragonrider, anyway – but was delighted with the other talents at his disposal! With several people who were weatherwise, each could study a smaller area in more detail, and be on hand in each Wing to give more immediate warning of localised weather conditions!

oOoOo

Meantime, J'enia helped sense weather and was as contented as any girl might be; and was mightily shocked after having been hurling sacks of firestone one day when B'noria walked up behind her, and said,

"I'll walk right behind you into our weyr, J'enia, so none of the boys see."

"See what?" demanded J'enia.

"You're all over blood. Didn't you feel anything? No belly pain?"

"Oh, is that what it is? I thought I'd eaten too much breakfast," said J'enia. "I didn't pay any account too it, thought I'd work it off and here it is gone."

B'noria gave here a twisted grin.

"Oh, you're going to be one of the lucky ones, I suppose," she said, without rancour, "who bleeds easily and without even noticing. C'mon; let's get you into a bath and I'll fetch your sanitary diapers and clean clothes."

"Thanks," said J'enia, "Ah well, it was too good to last, not having them. I guess that makes me all grown up for real."

Tall B'noria laughed.

"Grown up, maybe, but not very far!" she teased.

"Pine tree," retorted J'enia cheerfully.

Periods were tedious; but J'enia was indeed one of the lucky ones who had no problems. What she found more irksome were the extra lessons, as a Queenrider, in the politics of the region, the alliances and rivalries of Holders beHolden to the Weyr, so that the Weyr might avoid treading on too many toes, Nadira told her; and J'enia had to learn to recognise the colours of the knots of all the Holds. She had known some of the knots in any case; at least in Southern Telgar, Upper Igen and the western parts of Keroon. It was worthwhile for an Itinerant family to quickly recognise knots of a Hold where they had not been welcome; or of a Hold that had been profitable. In this exercise, Silaya and Telara joined C'rya in helping the young Queenrider to learn, also with brief biographies of the personalities in each Hold. Telara's word pictures of Keroonian notables was pithy and cynical; Silaya started to describe some Holders she knew, flushed and muttered that she had not always seen personalities too clearly and might be wrong.

J'enia squeezed the girl's arm.

"Then tell me about their produce, what family they have, and so on," she said.

Silaya nodded gratefully.

It had been a blow not to Impress, and had she not started to find out what it was to make friends, it would have been unbearably humiliating! But now the girl accepted the existence of J'enia's gifts, she acknowledges that the young acrobat was the best choice as Queenrider, and did what she did in sheer joy of living, not in the spirit of showing off. She could see that J'enia was by far the better Queenrider than Nilis would ever be, the only other candidate she had once counted a rival! Silaya was realising that unless she found herself as a person, she would herself be unworthy of Impression; and was trying to understand what it was that set aside those girls who had Impressed, two of them being girls whom she had sneered at for being cripples! Evidently the dragons felt them worthy; and for the first time in her spoilt life, Silaya was trying to look beyond the disabilities to understand L'alla and B'noria as people, because she wanted desperately to be worthy of dragons more than she wanted the glory of riding a Golden Queen. She had felt quite humbled after Impression when her little sister Layanya had run up to her to hug her in commiseration; and Silaya had defended J'enia when her mother asked disapprovingly who that girl WAS, for she was no family SHE knew. Silaya had said that J'enia was Craftbred, the daughter and granddaughter of Masters; for the Weyr DID acknowledge her craft. It was no big thing for Silaya to lie to her mother, but in the presence of dragons, the girl was glad that it was only a technical lie. Her mother had lost interest after that, and had gushed excess sympathy and suggested that now the chance at a Golden Egg was gone, dear Silaya should return home and find a nice husband.

Silaya had no intention of returning home, and had murmured that as G'narish hoped to build up numbers, one could never tell if another Golden egg might soon be laid, and being in residence was an advantage. When little Layanya had hugged her again and suggested she might always ride a Green Dragon now girls were allowed to, Silaya ignored her mother's cry of outrage and started considering the matter seriously. Layanya's opinion – other than her new, tentative, weyr friendships – was, she found, the only one that counted. She realised in shock that she scarcely knew her parents, for they had provided her with expensive gifts and clothes all her life and had found very little time to actually spend with her at all! And if Layanya thought it suitable to stand for a Green dragon, it was worth considering!

It took her some courage to approach V'sheren; but Silaya managed it, looking down her nose, firmly.

"Yes, Silaya?" V'sheren sounded bored; in truth the Weyrlingmaster was disappointed by her arrogant expression, having hoped that the girl had grown up, and having jumped to the conclusion that J'enia's influence was either too far removed with the Queenrider's extra duties or that jealousy over the other girl's Impression had soured the Ranking Silaya.

Silaya quailed inwardly, and she looked even more down her nose.

"I wanted to ask if, next clutch, it was within order for me to ask to stand for a Green egg," she said.

It took a moment for the words to sink in; V'sheren had half expected from her demeanour that she was about to demand to be taken to another Weyr where there was a Queen egg.

"My good kid, it would be eminently in order!" he said, "especially if you can manage not to look at me like I'm something a tunnel cat caught, down in the lower caverns."

"I – I wasn't sir!" Silaya was indignant.

"You were, as it happens; but by that aghast look on your face, you didn't mean it that way," said V'sheren, giving her a half smile. "My good kid, are you telling me that making that request made you nervous enough that you had to face me out like you were warding off Fax invading your uncle's Hold?" he asked.

Silaya flushed.

"I – I thought you might not want me to stay," she said. "I – I've had some ideas that weren't good. But…. But dragons are always right… I want to stay…"

She had tears in her eyes and V'sheren stood to pat her kindly on the shoulder and push her gently into a chair.

"Silaya, I can't say I like your parents much, from what I've seen of them," he said, frankly, "and I think you're a lonely girl who broods too much on unimportant things. If you'll turn your attention to loving dragons and caring for doing your duty, you'll continue to grow in happiness on the path J'enia set you on. You're a clever enough girl, Silaya; you've realised by now that the life you've been leading as a spoilt brat is neither natural nor desirable. And we'll all meet you half way. Especially as your mother gets on my nerves and your father irritates me, and I would do anything I could to help anyone get away from them."

"I – I don't even really know them," confessed Silaya. "I had a nursemaid once, my milk mother, until I was about six. I never had a milk sibling, her baby had died. But she was dismissed because I told my mother I loved my milkmother best in all the world."

V'sheren winced.

"The devastating honesty of a small child! What else should your mother expect, I don't know, farming you off on another woman! Well in your own way, you've had troubles and trauma as much as many kids with less apparent privilege in their backgrounds," he said.

"Can my sister be brought on Search? She's over twelve," said Silaya.

V'sheren blinked, taken aback.

"We weren't thinking of putting kids that young to egg, well, not girls. Too many profound changes to go through that need the loving care of a mother….hmm, I see what you mean. J'enia just gets on with things; she's had a happy, stable childhood and I doubt we'd have let her stand had we known she was not, er, fully a woman. And that would have been our loss."

"Yes, sir; Geeta was right, she was the only real choice," said Silaya, "and – and I had a shock when I became a woman; no-one explained it to me. I want to have Layanya near me."

V'sheren nodded.

"If she wants to come, then – and only if – I'll have her brought in. It is her Right to choose, regardless of what her parents say. I doubt she'd Impress so young; but the wording of the rules concerning the ages of youths does not actually specify that they are male, probably because whoever wrote them never dreamed that any but mature young women would be likely to stand. Or maybe because they took girls that young too in the past," he shrugged, "in any case, she doesn't have to pick three consecutive hatchings as her clutches to stand for. She can wait a turn or two between them, fostering with other weyrbred kids in the meantime."

"Thank you, sir," said Silaya.

"There'll be another one who will be too young as well," said the Weyrlingmaster, "we're picking up some weatherwise Seabred sisters of a weyrling; girls aren't rated by Seaholders. WE will value their talent whether they Impress or not. It'll give the kid someone closer to her in age. NOW! You are to stop worrying, and concentrate on learning to be happy, hmmm?"

"Yes, sir," said Silaya, happily.

The Weyr took care of its own; and now she was one of its own!

oOoOo

The Weyr also took an interest in news of those who had aided them.

When traders arrived with a tale of a minehold devastated by renegades, G'narish himself questioned them closely: and went to see for himself.

After the visit to the parent Hold he summoned all his adult Bronze Riders and Queen Riders, including J'enia.

He started the meeting without preamble.

"The mine to which I took that boy Restin to work off his attack on J'enia has been attacked, apparently by Renegades," he said, curtly. I asked the identities of those killed. All four miners were butchered without compunction. Restin was gone."

J'enia gasped.

"You mean – he escaped and killed them?"

"Unlikely. He had outside help," said G'narish, "the dead men were killed with swords, no makeshift weapon that he might have used. Naturally, as he was our problem, the Weyr will pay restitution to the miners' families; though that hardly covers their loss."

There was a murmur of agreement from the shocked assembled Riders.

"G'narish, could his father be so lost to shame as to have sent men to rescue Restin so brutally?" asked Nadira.

G'narish shrugged.

"I don't know for certain; but it seems likely. I've sent G'nad, who knows the Hold, to hunker down and watch from a vantage point, to see if they take the boy back there: I gave him a distance viewer to check for Restin's face. And I made a report to Lord Corman. He's going to send his own men in covertly, because it's not really our business, except that it is because Restin was sentenced by me."

"It's appalling!" said S'sher. "I know we aren't supposed to cite the change in attitudes from the Oldtime….."

"There are reasons," said V'sheren, "it's because of the expansion during the Long Interval; anyone who could Hold land could become a Holder, there was NOT the tradition of Blood Obligating because there was less need to protect the people, so the new blood took their obligations less seriously, and without the tradition, such things are not passed on. With the need to cover more, this stretched the Weyrs further than they had been stretched in the Oldtime, and made the irritable amongst us Oldtimers more irritable and caused incidents which have widened the breach and made the Holders more inclined to wish to cock a snoot at us and so on."

"If itinerants like my family can keep tradition alive, then so could settled folk," said J'enia. "Fitness to Hold should cover more than just ability to farm land, and turn a profit from it, it should cover adherence to the Charter too. And so few Holderfolk know about the Charter – why, Silaya has never seen it, and only had the vaguest idea what it was, before I explained it. Her main concept was that it enshrined the right of autonomy, which is of course only a small part of it."

"Right enough, young J'enia, but the fact remains that the traditions have not been kept; and we need to know what G'narish thinks we ought to do about it," said C'ril.

"We'll have to put patrols out to keep a watch out for Restin," said G'narish, "he counts as a fugitive from the Weyr."

"J'ton could ask questions in the Igen Holdless cavern and take Voll a picture of him," said J'enia. "L'alla has seen him; she can draw several pictures to send about to ask questions."

G'narish nodded.

"Excellent idea," he said, "organise that, Queenrider J'enia; I'll speak to J'ton."

L'alla was more than ready to make pictures of the bullying boy; and J'enia suggested that little Green Kath could take visualisations via Shehereth to jog L'alla's memory.

"Kath says she can read visualisations from you directly," said L'alla, "she says he looks a nasty man but she will make pictures for me so he can't hurt anyone else. Yes, that helps me recall him better; I'll get to work."

The Weyrleaders were serious; this could be a bad business! G'narish was glad to have the backing of Lord Corman who had honked his outsize nose indignantly and added his own contribution as compensation to the miners.

J'enia too wrote an open letter to the Minehold, expressing her condolences and sorrow that the Weyr had inadvertently let down those good enough to enact deserved punishment on an attempted rapist; and G'narish insisted she sign it 'Queenrider J'enia', feeling that a personal letter of condolence from a Queenrider might go further than mere marks to the two grieving mothers and several siblings. At least only bachelors worked in the smaller out-mines; there were no widows and orphans.

It was a sad time for Pern if a Holder felt able to act in such a way; and privately, G'narish resolved to alert the other Weyrleaders in case Holder Reseder had ambitions to be an Eastern Fax, disregarding the rights of others!

It was all very worrying.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

As dragonets grew, the heat increased; and Igen Weyr switched to its Summer routine of doing most business early in the morning and in the evening. Sleeping through the heat of the middle of the day was the norm, and basking was popular with dragons of all ages, who seemed as impervious to the heat as to the intense cold of _between_. In the bright sun, the ledges of the weyrs were studded with bright jewel-like colours of sunbathing dragons, for the sun beat down mercilessly into the whole bowl for an hour on either side of midday, with no shade to be found save inside the cool caverns and under the awnings the seabred rigged to allow some comfort in passage from place to place, and under which when there was some breeze weyrfolk were wont also to take their midday siesta.

Egg-heavy Baylith was inclined to be grumpy, and it has to be said that heat did lead to short tempers at times! Weyrlings were encouraged to work off their grumps with water fights – also under awnings.

The new clutch was due any day; and the first female candidate was brought in by B'tin, because of his associations with Rivenhill Weavercraft Hall in the High Reaches. The girl Keirel had been a paying student there for a turn, and hailed from Upper Igen where her father was a minor Holder. Bretine had written to J'enia with congratulations on her Impression and telling her about Keirel, and adding the encomium that the girl was 'all right' and did not interfere too much with the apprentices save to ask silly questions sometimes. J'enia took this to mean that the girl Kierel had a well developed sense of curiosity and was probably sensible enough not to indulge it far enough to irritate the apprentices!

Kierel was a typical Igenite, tanned of skin with hair bleached by the sun to a tow-colour, though it was a darker blonde for several inches from the roots for her turn in the High Reaches where the sun was less fierce.

J'enia greeted her.

"Oh Queenrider, I'm really excited!" said Kierel, "and I know I have to put in hard work, I know other weyrbred from Rivenhill, you know!"

"Bretine, for one, and I believe the Lady Holder and her stepbrother," said J'enia, who had heard news from time to time from Bretine. "Yes, it can be tough; but worth it."

Keirel nodded enthusiastically.

"I love dragons: I'd never thought I'd get the chance to try to Impress!" she said, "it's just splendid that Igen accepts girls for Greens!"

With that much enthusiasm, J'enia thought dryly that the girl was eighteen going on eight at the moment; but at least that was in a good way!

Next day, Baylith took herself into the hatching cavern and proceeded to lay the respectable number of thirty-three eggs; even though one was smaller than the rest by some considerable margin.

"What's the protocol over the small egg?" J'enia asked Nadira.

"If someone chooses to break it, they MUST Impress," said the Weyrwoman. "For it to die of failure to hatch is one thing; to come into life without a partner, that's something else. We shan't stop anyone trying – not like some Weyrs. We've heard how useful T'mon's undersized Brown Denth is and how deformed Warneth saved a dragonless man. Only the candidates must know that they risk becoming dragonless if the little creature is too weak to survive. Now at High Reaches they have a theory that small eggs are merely throwbacks to early dragons; and I'm not about to dispute that. The size difference in just four hundred turns is marked enough. That tends to suggest that if the shell looks normal, that is all it is, though High Reaches also postulate that larger Queens lay thicker shells, inhibiting the chances of such to hatch, even though their chance of survival once hatched is good. But we can't KNOW if the poor little thing is deformed, not for certain."

"I'd think if it were me, I'd give my chance of Impressing any other dragon to save a dragon life," said J'enia.

Nadira smiled.

"Yes, dear. That's one reason you're a Queenrider," she said.

"Can that man J'ton has mentioned, D're, tell?" asked J'enia, who had heard many stories of the High Reaches Riders.

"I don't know; but it's a good suggestion. I'll ask," promised Nadira.

oOoOo

With a clutch as a pretext, V'sheren picked his highest born ex-weyrling to go and collect Silaya's sister Layanya. D'ker was a clutchmate of J'ton and also a nephew of Lord Laudey. Insouciant and boyish, he knew well how to play politics. Layanya was soon hugging her sister vehemently and crying with joy.

"Poor kid; they were half glad of an excuse to get rid of her, her not being old enough to marry off," said D'ker. "Meeting creeps like that reminds me of why I came to the Weyr," and he winked at his dragon, who blew a snort to ruffle the young man's dark brown hair!

oOoOo

L'kerel's family's Hold was also visited; and A'tar returned with three girls.

"Two sisters and a cousin," he said, cheerfully, "though the cousin's father was none too happy; seems she was to be wed."

"That's why I chose the Weyr," said the girl, "I'm Kyleka; and I don't think fifteen turns is old enough to wed."

"At least Lekkar, our father, waits until we're turned eighteen before insisting," said the older of the two sisters. "I'm Lerelli; this is Liska. Is – is it true, Queenrider, that sensing weather is useful, and may we really stand for Impression?"

"Oh yes, to both!" said J'enia. "I sense weather, though I sense Thread better. Do any of you three do other things than sense weather?"

The girl Kyleka asked, rather diffidently,

"You mean like feeling people's emotions? Am I allowed to tell you about that here, or does it make you uncomfortable? You seem pleased, so I guess it's all right?"

"Oh yes, that's the sort of thing we need to know – and useful too, to have someone who can help with negotiations! It doesn't make US uncomfortable – the Impressed are used to our dragons having a telepathic and empathic bond – but it might upset some candidates before they are used to talent. I wonder," J'enia shot her a shrewd look – "was that the reason you didn't want to marry? What he felt like?"

Kyleka flushed.

"I really didn't like the feelings from him… nor how Lekran, my father, was impatient to get rid of me. I know Kyleen, my mother, likes my help with the younger ones, but the babe, Leleen, is six now, and doesn't need much caring for, and the boys don't need any. So I might as well, Lekran thought, bring alliance. My father is a younger son and wants alliance with the Master of a big three-masted ship. It's his idiot son I was to marry, who looks like a fish and smells worse,"

"Your desire for a better life is QUITE understandable," said J'enia, "I can't understand men who don't value their daughters, and every story I hear, not only do I feel more and more lucky for my upbringing, but more and more convinced that the Weyrs have it right to be an essentially Matriarchal society."

"Pity our Relleka got wed before the dragonman arrived," piped up Liska.

"Reckon she'd squawk at dragons anyway," said Lerelli, "and she did PICK her husband when Lekker told her she should think of getting wed to breed more fishermen."

J'enia sniffed. It was a speaking sniff.

"Well, come along and meet the other two new ones who are here," she said, "one your age, Liska, the other older. And there are eight girls left over from the previous clutch too, who have seniority for knowing the ropes."

They must shake down with the others as best they might; it was how they handled themselves with the others that determined who was more likely to Impress than another. If Layanya and Liska made friends, it was likely that Silaya would look out for the seabred girl, if only in the hopes that her little sister would not suffer the same loneliness she had always done. And that might give the Ranking girl friends in the older two who had not seen her behaving badly and had no preconceptions of her.

J'enia felt quite responsible for Silaya since the older girl had spilled out her heart to her.

"It's why you're a Queenrider," V'sheren said, after asking her for a thirtysecond for her thoughts, and receiving a straight answer.

J'enia laughed.

"Because I care and go out of my way to sort things out? I suppose that's fair enough really, though I always wish I could do more."

"Oh, you probably will, my dear," said V'sheren. "Nothing to worry about over this three, anyway; they'll do brash and seabred as happily as any girl who does brash Keroonian."

"Bonza," murmured J'enia, having picket that up from the Keroonian girl Telara.

"Don't!" laughed V'sheren, "There was this candidate with L'issa who used to say that all the time… all the wretched girl thought about was ways of cosying up to me to try to avoid chores!"

"Well at least she showed good taste," said J'enia, smiling up at him.

He caught her wrist and looked at her.

"I've more taste myself for short and sweet than bonza and buxom," he said, "but I'll thank you not to flirt until you're not in my care, lovely J'enia, because I'm only a man and I can only take so much."

"Was I flirting? I didn't mean…well, I suppose in a way, I did at that," said J'enia, candidly, "only I didn't mean it to be flirting… it's going to be turns before I'm technically out of your care, not until Shehereth rises in fact, so are you really sure you want to back off that far? Because you make me feel so good when I'm with you, and that's got to be me having grown up, hasn't it?"

He took a deep breath.

"But girls often fancy several men before they settle on one for a long term weyr-sharing arrangement," he said, firmly, "and I'd be unfair to you, my dear, to presume upon a friendship that has the romantic overtones of being able, with Asreth's aid, to rescue you from that little…. creep, and, too, standing into danger together against Thread."

J'enia blinked.

"It draws us together, I suppose," she said, "as for romance, I didn't find that interlude romantic in the least. I was glad you rescued me, but I'd rather just forget the whole thing… the only thing I like to recall is your scent on your jacket," she added, softly, flushing. "Against Thread, you and Asreth put trust in me, as I do in you. You can't separate man and dragon."

He touched her face.

"I still say, wait," he said. "Let us be friends; but other young Bronze Riders are desperate to get to know you better, you know! They should have the chance – and so should you!"

"Oh wherryteeth!" she said, airily. "Yes, I like G'erry; but not enough. M'ren, if he goes off Dessa, would drive me _between_! K'said still needs to have his nose wiped for him, or at least to have life explained to him; S'rel doesn't take any girl seriously; T'ran is like an energetic blue firelizard, and B'gon would be wary about a girlfriend flying at the apex of the Fighting Wings even if he didn't bid fair to become a hypochondriac himself. R'lian and Sh'dan are sweet but I feel about both of them more the way I feel about R'ban; protectively sisterly. The Bronze Rider I like best next to you is S'sher, who is not only too old for me, but is firmly taken and I'D not take on your mother…"

V'sheren laughed ruefully.

"You might change your mind about T'ran, R'lian or Sh'dan as they – and you – mature," he said. "Suppose we discuss it again when the summer is over? Or, better, when your family next come here, because you'll almost be ready to fly then. And, my dear girl, I'd rather not be too deeply involved with you when I teach you to fly _between._"

She grinned at him.

"It'd give me even more to return for, you know," she said, "but – yes, it could be awkward I suppose. And I do still have to be sure I'm ready, because this growing up is a very SUDDENLY sort of business."

He laughed.

"Fordel would clip your ears for mangling the language like that, Queenrider or no!" he teased. "My dear, dear J'enia, I am glad you will wait. I fear that if we embarked on anything in haste, before you have finished maturing, it might spoil the chance of something longer and better later on, lest you resent being hurried."

"Huh, you do talk gas and ash at times, V'sheren," J'enia said. "Anyway, I'm too busy to worry about a relationship, if I'm to be Weyrlingmistress for this batch for you."

"I'm glad you'll do it," he said, "I need a liaison with the girls, and you have real position on your own account now, not merely as my fiat. And if any of them get troubled by male candidates, well you've had that trouble and can be there for them and reassure them that the Weyr doesn't accept that."

"Eight are well settled, so that's no real problem – save Tragarra, who still bothers me," she became business like. "Nilis is a pain, and she hates me worse than ever for Impressing 'her' Queen, but I guess the others won't let her spread lies and tales about me. The four new ones to date I've no worries over; and we'll just have to see what the Search brings for us, won't we!"

"Whatever it is, you're more than equal to the job," said V'sheren, "and we all support you – especially Thera, who blesses you in heartfelt thanks that I haven't asked HER to help be Weyrlingmistress!"

"She'd do a good job," ventured J'enia.

"Possibly; but she does have a short temper. I'm thinking Silaya would have been well slapped by her, and Nilis too! and it isn't the way to handle them, for it gives them something to brood on and resent, and with some justification."

"Yes, Silaya could be irritating, but it would not have done," agreed J'enia. "Though I'm inclined to impose penalties on those who slack egregiously as she did – withdrawal of treats like bubbly pie and Salima's excellent sweetpuff crisp topping. No-one makes it puff up like she does, it's better than my mother's, though Ma makes better meringue topping."

V'sheren laughed.

"Typical weyrling, enthusing about sweet foods! Yes, it's a good idea, they'll get the nutrition they need, but withdrawing treats is a good way to encourage industry. I like it a lot and I shall use it too with the boys, if you don't mind me stealing it."

"Why should I mind? Our discipline should be uniform as far as that's able," said J'enia. "I mean, if a boy won't get up and wash, I've seen you throw him in the lake. I couldn't do that with a girl, damp cloth would cling revealingly and it would be improper. I'd have to draw cold water in a tub and only do it in front of girls."

He nodded.

"And how like you to think of something so practical!" he said, warmly. "We DO work well together; and I enjoy it," he did not tell her that the High Reaches Weyrlingmaster weyred with his weyrlingmistress; not that she had singled him our as her weyrmate when she was younger than J'enia. Ideally he would be happier to wait a turn round until J'enia was well more than Turned sixteen!

oOoOo

D're visited on Nadira's instructions to look at the small egg; he explained that he had some knowledge of the deformed dragonet, for he had himself considered trying to Impress Warneth before he was actually chose by Bronze Esruth.

"Sure, and the little creature seems healthy enough inside there," he said, "it's needing help to get out t'be sure, for the thick membranes of modern Queens but no problems as I can see."

"What colour?" asked Nadira, curiously.

"Well, Weyrwoman, t'my way of thinking, it's one way av testing' the mettle av your bhoys and gherrls both, ef I keep that t'meself, for sure; them as would try are worthy of dragonkind, I'm thinking; even if 'tis their third shot and supposedly their last. That might be desperation; but if they've been well warned of the dangers of being dragonless, they can't go far wrong. It's a good test of attitude to dragonkind, and sure, the other dragonets will be feelin' the way they feel about their siblings and can maybe adjust their own choices accordingly."

Nadira nodded. Once she had untangled the unfamiliar Ruathan brogue, so much stronger in the mouths of traders and Holdless, his words made sense.

Those who respected Dragonkind beyond personal ambition were those who might be chosen by higher colours before the little egg needed to be broken; and would serve better because of it.

And if there was one who would love any dragon, who could be strong enough to ignore the taunts of dragonmen from some other Weyrs, that person too would be special.

The dragons knew best; and Nadira intended to leave it to them.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

The traders who arrived in the Weyr were full of flattery for the clever, beautiful Queen and her lovely eggs – not that they were permitted to see them, of course – but they were a rough looking crew for all that they seemed well enough dressed. J'enia mistrusted them.

She had seen many groups of traders whilst travelling as an acrobat, and new most regular groups.

She knew none of the members of this group.

The young Queenrider beckoned over Kyleka.

"Time to earn your oats," she said. "What do your senses make of those three?"

Kyleka shuddered.

"I don't trust them," she said, "their feelings are…dark, somehow. At the moment one of them is hot for Queenrider Thera, and is watching her and thinking thoughts I don't want to guess at; one is watchful and the last …uggh, he's looking at us with lustful thoughts too. I don't think they're here for any good purpose."

J'enia nodded.

"Every instinct tells me so, but I am glad to have confirmation from your gift," she said. "It gives me cause to ask G'narish to have them watched at all times, which I'd be chary of doing just on my own hunches."

"I'd throw them out," said Kyleka, with a shudder.

"I'd love to do so," said J'enia, "but I'm learning that we have to take politics into account and we do NOT antagonise others without good cause. The bad feelings of what most Traders and Holders would describe as 'a couple of ditsy girls' is not enough for good cause – not until we're both PROVED ourselves to have good judgement. Even Nadira would shy away from expulsion without a stated and specific reason."

"The Weyrleader will trust our feelings, though?" Kyleka asked anxiously.

"Oh, without questioning them! He'd throw them out if they made you agitated enough with their dark intentions too, but he'd prefer a reason to give for doing it."

"On my say so?" Kyleka was surprised.

"The Weyrleader is no fool. He trusts the talents of his people," said J'enia, "and he BACKS his people. He can be a little peppery now and then – usually with, or over, outsiders – but he backs his people."

"Shall I see if I can get more information by watching them and seeing what I feel?"

"If it doesn't make you feel too dirty to do so, I think it would be a good idea," said J'enia. "But YOUR mental wellbeing is a priority; you must be ready to be chosen by a dragon, not dragged down by negative emotions from others. It it's too much, let me know; there's no pressure on you, you know!"

"Thank you, Weyrwoman," said Kyleka, silently vowing to sense as much as she could about the three unpleasant traders!

"_I don't like them either,"_ said Shehereth, landing in something of an ungainly mess next to her rider. The little Queen had been finding her wings recently, but found landing without falling on her nose still a challenging skill, because of her considerable forward momentum.

"You nearly got that backwing motions right, there, darling!" J'enia encouraged a better landing. "Asreth is kind to show you how."

"_I like Asreth. Asreth likes me,"_ said Shehereth, smugly. "_I still don't like those men,"_ she added, insistently.

"Well, we can hope to do something about them before they do any harm," said J'enia, realising that Shehereth was not about to have her mind diverted from unpleasant subjects without some answer. "C'mon; we've a pattern to walk with the others in a few minutes."

It would prove hard work teaching classes for the candidates whilst giving attention to her own lessons; but it was no more work than V'sheren did as Weyrlingmaster. J'enia shrugged inwardly. She had been brought up not to fear hard work, and to perform duties diligently without slacking, before she might take her leisure.

And it was good fun too.

oOoOo

When a little brown firelizard burst out of _between_ right by J'enia, startling Shehereth into huffing the little creature into an aerial somersault, the young Queenrider recognised it immediately.

"It's Grandfather's Pirouette!" she said to V'sheren, "with a message – may I read it, sir?"

"Do," said V'sheren, "the old man wouldn't send any frivolous message."

Calmed – though still nervous of Shehereth – Pirouette perched on J'enia's forearm so she might take the message scroll from his collar.

She read quickly, her face reflecting her shock.

"V'sheren – Lenner's had a fall, from the wire, grandfather thinks he's broken his hip, he asks if we can bring him here, please."

V'sheren nodded.

"Of course. I'll take you myself; class is dismissed, M'el, run and fetch me a stretcher to sling from fighting straps, and straps for the patient."

M'el nodded enthusiastically, and ran off; and Asreth descended from his Weyr at V'sheren's call.

"_You don't want ME of course,"_ Shehereth's wings drooped dejectedly, "_only that silly flutterbug."_

"Darling, I always WANT you," said J'enia, embracing the golden neck, "but it's a question of you not being able to go. I must go; Lenner is my brother. You'd want to help Vangoth if he was hurt, wouldn't you?"

"_yes,"_ admitted Shehereth, _"will you be long?"_

"Two shakes, I hope," said J'enia, "we want to get Lenner back here and in Velenna's care as quickly as possible."

"_I must be sensible so Asreth approves of me,"_ said Shehereth.

"Of course he approves of you! you're the best Queen on Pern!" assured J'enia, pulling on her flying leathers.

"Here – extra quilts!" C'rya ran from the weyrling barracks.

"Excellent," said J'enia, "and here's M'el."

"I'd like to learn how to fix a stretcher, Weyrlingmaster," said M'el shyly, "Velenne says, as I had a reason to fail my apprenticeship, she'll register me an apprentice who suffered illness. She says it's the same thing."

"It is. In some ways worse," said V'sheren, "to have a dragonriding Healer would be invaluable. I approve, and if you need time out of classes to fit in with Velenne, I'll run through anything you miss with me."

Deftly, V'sheren fixed the stretcher, hanging below Asreth's breastbone, explaining all that he did; then he followed J'enia up onto the Bronze dragon's back. And then they were away.

oOoOo

The Hold was small; and the high wire was not as high as sometimes, fixed between two pine trees. The family was gathered around a prone figure. Gather-goers had either dispersed in decent respect, or hung around gawping in vicarious pleasure at another's disaster.

They scattered as Asreth chose to land beside the eager chattering group.

"Wherry-kites," growled V'sheren.

Fordel was almost running as he came over.

"V'sheren… thank Faranth. That was quick!"

J'enia jumped down.

"Grandfather… but it's not even HIGH!" she ran to her brother who was cursing sulphurously between groans.

"Lenner, you idiot! How come you can walk clear across Igen Weyr and then fall from a simple rope here?"

"NOT my fault, sis!" Lenner protested. "Flight of avians out of the trees, right in my face!"

J'enia gasped.

"Shards, score and scars!" she swore.

"He's broken his hip, Jes – J'enia," said Dukkar, pale with shock. "After all the risks he takes, an unfortunate unforseen event… he'll never tumble again."

J'enia closed her eyes in sympathy. She knew that Lenner knew, and that the knowledge was a worse pain to bear than the pain itself.

"You may not tumble with the troupe, old man, but my mother is Masterhealer and I wager you'll tumble well enough to teach weyrlings a trick or two," said V'sheren, "and likely look better doing it than many of the so-called acrobats there are about!"

Lenner brightened slightly.

"Well, I AM the best," he murmured.

"SECOND best," said Fordel.

"It was an old joke between grandfather and grandson; and Lenner grunted weakly.

"If the Weyr can use my skills I'll teach with gratitude," he said, "I don't want to sit out my life in some Hold on charity, nor end my life with Fellis."

"You'll tumble again," said V'sheren, running his hands over the broken hip, "not so well, but tumble you will. Let's get you onto the stretcher."

The acrobats knew how to move the injured; theirs was a risky profession. Soon Lenner was comfortably strapped in and complaining of the heat.

"Can't risk you getting too cold _between_, brother mine," said J'enia. "Shut up and put up."

"Yes, Weyrwoman," said Lenner; and in less pain for being immobilised, managed a wink.

oOoOo

Lenner screamed in agony going into _between,_ of course; and mercifully had passed out before they passed through the bumpy entrance through the updrafts into the Weyr.

Velenna herself supervised getting the acrobat to her operating table; and shoo'd out all extraneous people, especially overly curious Gold dragon-babies who had no business indoors.

J'enia and Shehereth obediently left!

oOoOo

Velenna sent a drudge with a message for J'enia that her brother was sleeping, and that the prognosis for his recovery was as good as might be expected.

"What does that mean?" J'enia asked the woman. The drudge shrugged.

"If he has a limp it will be minimal; it won't ever be as strong as before, but for a fit man, most people won't even realise. So long as he does as he's told, and leaves it to heal – which can take months with a hip. Happens quite often to weyrlings who come off their dragons too quickly with all their weight on one foot."

J'enia nodded.

"Thanks for that – I think dismounting with grace and skill might be a lesson to include in our physical jerks to minimise such injuries."

The drudge smiled ruefully.

"It might save some pain, and the Healers some effort," she said.

oOoOo

Worry about her brother almost drove thoughts of the unpleasant traders out of J'enia's head; but she was ready for action when Kyleka came running coltishly up to her, all breathless with fear and running.

"Oh Weyrwoman, I think they are doing something bad, they watched Baylith go to feed with satisfaction in their thoughts, then they went off towards the hatching cavern with nasty chuckles inside, and they were determined."

J'enia went white; and started to run.

Then she paused; and reached out for every Bronze dragon in the Weyr with an imperative summons to the Hatching Cavens.

oOoOo

The two girls reached the entrance as great Bronze wings hurtled over them, Asreth picking up a girl in each claw to get them in quicker.

The chief trader was saying,

"Shaffit, I'm having to use my knife, these shells aren't hard at all!"

The collective scream of fourteen Bronze dragons, even if some of them were juveniles, was almost a tangible force; and the beating of their wings certainly knocked the men off their feet!

It was too late for the tiny, foetal Brown dragonet that had been cut from its shell; for they had gone first for the biggest eggs.

Another egg had a scarred surface; but the shell remained mercifully intact!

J'enia's eys were flinty.

"Help me grab him," she said to Kyleka, "a hatched dragon MUST Impress – even to an inadequate."

J'enia's muscles were like whipcord; and she easily manhandled the shocked leader with Kyleka's help to be face to face with the feeble dragon baby. It would be as a six or seven month child, J'enia reckoned; not developed enough to live, but enough to be aware. Gently she turned the little creature's oversized head to make eye contact.

"Shards!" murmured the man, in wonder.

"Now you will know the enormity of what you have done," said J'enia, "this little one will almost certainly die: and you will be dragonless."

The horror of the man's realisation made Kyleka put her hands to her head and step back from the intensity of the emotion.

Other people were starting to arrive, including a very irate Golden Queen and equally irate Nadira. J'enia quickly explained what she had done, and why. Nadira listened in some horror; and shuddered.

"You are ruthless, my dear!" she said.

"A dragon may not live unImpressed," said J'enia, implacably, "and he will die. Shehereth says he's not developed enough to feel hunger. We could not wish that on any weyrling, especially one worthy of a Brown."

Nadira nodded.

"You are right. The Impression will give this poor little one the comfort he needs in the hours he will live – and it will probably be no more than a couple of hours. He already has a grey tinge. The man will truly understand the enormity of his actions."

"And the others will explain to me why they have done this," said G'narish, grimly. "Yes, Baylith, I am taking them away from your lovely eggs, and you shall stand guard over THAT while he devotes his last hours of sanity to his dragon. A shame it should take this to show him what Impression means….yes, you," as the man looked at him, mixed wonder and horror on his face. "You hatched him prematurely, and you shall take the consequences."

Baylith, to the false trader leader's terror, advanced her huge golden head to nudge and whimper gently at the involuntary hatchling. Queens never normally took much interest in their hatchlings once they were Impressed, but this was an unusual, if not unheard of, case!

oOoOo

The whole Weyr, it seemed, had gathered outside the Hatching cavern, alerted by agitated thoughts and bellows from the whole complement of dragons. V'sheren and S'sher had gone out to prevent all the dragons charging into the cavern willy nilly. G'narish himself and the older Bronze Riders frogmarched the other two miscreants out, cowering in terror as well they might as they passed silent, angry Riders and hissing dragons.

G'narish paused to address the Weyr.

"Thanks to Kyleka's gifts of seeing emotion – and the Weyr owes her a debt of gratitude too great to ever repay – these…men… were caught before they could break all the eggs as seems to have been their intent," he paused as the low growl of anger rippled through his people and rumbled in Dragon chests. "They broke one – a Brown. He lives yet, but it cannot be long."

"Where's the third? There were three of them!" spoke up Salima, who was wielding a ladle in a business like fashion.

G'narish gave a grim smile.

"Oh, Weyrwoman J'enia came up with a meet punishment; he is Impressed to the little Brown he sought to destroy."

"Sir, that's a REWARD!" cried a weyrling.

"Is it lad? To be Impressed for an hour, and then live the rest of your life dragonless, and know it was your actions that caused the aching tearing loss of half your soul? I'd say it was a terrible punishment," said G'narish.

The boy blanched.

"S-sorry, sir; I didn't think it through."

G'narish nodded.

"You are young; you will learn to recognise and respect consequences. Hopefully not in so hard a way as that fellow."

There were murmurs of assent and horror.

"Queenrider J'enia don't take any crackdust!" said another weyrling, with respect. There were hasty reassessments from new candidates about never EVER irritating the Queenrider!

"Now," said G'narish, "These fellows are going to tell me what first instigated their actions or I shall hand them over to Baylith. Dragons do not usually attack humans, but I have never had to test how that may be altered by mother love of a Queen for her eggs… we all know how Ramoth got irrational enough to want to flame Southern Weyr and raze it to the ground when her egg was stolen – and returned intact. NOT broken."

The prisoners gave whinnies of horror.

"It was Lord Restin!" said one, promptly, "when we rescued him, he said as how we needed to pay the Weyr back! We left him in a cothold, account of how you'd reckernize him, we come to do his orders!"

"You will tell me where this cothold is," said G'nariah, when the collective gasp form the Weyrfolk had subsided, "and you and he shall make restitution by working for the miners. For the lives you took in the minehold, I doubt if any of you will see the light of day ever again. For the loss of our precious dragon child, who now cannot help save ordinary people, I shall certainly recommend a life sentence."

One of the miscreants passed out; and G'narish signalled for a few burly Blue Riders to drag them away and lock them up.

The Weyrfolk had not dispersed when the high, insistent keening of three hundred dragons marked that the hatchling had died.

J'enia was not the only one to be sobbing uncontrollably.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

The screaming, insane bully was carried bodily away from the body of the hatchling he was clinging too, the little creature too unformed to go _between_ in death. The man was sedated with fellis.

He would live out his miserable days confined in a padded cave; and it was likely that those days would not be long. Many dragonriders bereft of their partners had enough will to live on, even if it was in an unkempt condition; for their personalities had to be strong to be chosen by a dragon in the first place. This one too would be denied the comfort of dragon voices in his mind that T'bor had first instituted, and G'narish was planning on following too, glad it had not been necessary for the Rider in C'ril's wing so badly scored the first time J'enia had sensed Thread for the flight. Both Rider and dragon were on the road to recovery.

G'naris resolved to spread the terrible tale of this attack; it spoke of the consequences of such unthinkable actions, for he would imply that Baylith and the Bronzes themselves sensed that the eggs were under attack, to protect Kyleka. He wanted too to go himself to collect the boy Restin; and to see the horror in the bully's eyes that he had been found out.

G'narish and S'sher, whom he took with him, were not disappointed.

Restin actually screamed a high, thin scream of terror.

The cotholder was an honest man, who was unaware that his paying guest was a fugitive; and he was horrified over what the young man had ordered his men to do! He had been informed that the others traded to the Weyr but that their leader feared dragons, a not unreasonable fear in the minds of many people.

"Ar, I won't be displeased to be rid of him," said the cotholder, "Marks be useful to have, but not at expense o' that one whackin' my childer about. I didn't dare say much, account o' how he dress and talk like Quality, but I wuz thinkin' o' askin' him t'move on regardless o' whether his men come back for him or no."

"I am sorry your children have suffered such insult," said G'narish, gravely. "Do you think they would feel a ride on a dragon would make up for it?"

"Reckon they'd take twice as many knocks for a privilege like that, as they'll remember all their lives!" said the man.

The children ranged in age from a waif-like girl of fourteen whose thin wrists were deceptive, for she was wringing laundry with vigour and skill, down to a small boy of some five turns. Only one, the third child, another girl, turned down the trip; she was consumed with terror, her fears of dragons even flying over what had made Restin's story seem reasonable to the cotholder.

"Your oldest girl is in age for a Green dragon, if she's interested in standing," said G'narish, when Gyarmath made the suggestion to him, "and she'll be in age for a good number of turns too if she's a mind to leave home but wants to keep her options open."

The cotholder considered.

"Well, my lord, we have weyrblood in the fambly, 'tis said," said he, "my granfer reckoned he were sired by a young dragonman visiting the empty Weyr. It be her choice, and she'll make it herself," he added firmly, raising himself in G'narish's estimation if he had but known it.

The girl, Talarys, turned to her mother.

"May I? It would save you a dowry, for Talami is old enough to do most of the chores. And I'd be a good drudge if I didn't Impress!"

Her mother nodded reluctantly. The girl would be missed, but such an opportunity was not to be passed up!

At least SOME good had come out of the incident; and G'narish promised that someone would collect the girl when she had had time to pack her possessions and say her goodbyes properly.

The dragons seemed happy enough, after all, with girls as young as fourteen!

Restin and his accomplices were delivered to the Minehold where the Master Miner in charge was embarrassingly grateful that the Weyr had caught those responsible for the deaths of the miners.

G'narish was certain that the miscreants would not enjoy the rest of their lives!

He also made a full report to Lord Corman, who hooted and honked in an incoherency of indignation.

"Flouting authority to send men to help that boy escape… it's the excuse I need, for it's his bad upbringing led the boy to this, to actually give orders to attack dragonkind! I've heard enough from his half brother to learn that the brat has never been thwarted before, never! You could have sent them all to the Eastern Isles, Weyrleader!"

"I thought it more just that the miners should have restitution in work from those who had killed their own," said G'narish. "It'll be no easy life, believe me!"

"HAH! Well, I won't say I don't think it just, for I do. And I'll have a conclave over Reseder before he can even wonder why his nasty offspring never got home!" he honked again and shouted for scriveners. "My commiserations, Weyrleader; unbelievable! Quite unbelievable!"

Corman had his occasional differences with Weyrfolk; but he knew his duty to dragons, and was utterly shocked. G'narish knew that he used the word 'unbelievable' not to indicate any disbelief, but more loosely to demonstrate how much he was moved by the situation. Corman was shaken to the core by such disregard for dragonkind; and so far as Reseder was concerned, he had every intention of sending the man to drudge in a minehold too, as it was on Reseder's own orders that the miners had been murdered!

A different minehold to the one where his son was held.

oOoOo

Talarys settled in happily with the other girls; she had not suffered any unwelcome attentions from Restin, probably because she was skinny and dressed in a loose fitting tunic for comfort, and he had not realised she was old enough to assuage his lusts. She was a straightforward girl who did not hide either her humble birth or her joy that a dragonriding ancestor had given her the option to try for Impression.

That she had been Searched by the Weyrleader himself did her no disfavours in the eyes of the other candidates!

Talarys had a few hours to shake down before the next girl arrived; Taessa was the child of a Headwoman and Steward at a small Hold in Southern Telgar, and plainly expected that she would have social precedence over any other girl standing for a Green dragon. She was equally plainly put out to find that six of the other girls actually had Rank; and proceeded to try to push Talarys and the seabred girls around.

She was shouted at by several girls, most of whom outranked her socially, Keirel having settled in with the original eight as though she had always been there!

The last two female candidates arrived together, on a Blue dragon whose Rider sported the orange knots of Ista. There was a fair of firelizards accompanying them.

J'enia greeted them.

"Candidates for us?" she asked.

"Yes, Weyrwoman," said the Blue Rider, respectfully and formally. "Sharina is Weyrbred and preferred to try for a Green with you rather than hope for a Queen with us; and Jaara is from Half-Circle Seahold and asked if we were taking girls. As Sharina had already expressed an interest, we brought her along too. I hope that is in order?"

"Oh, eminently, thank you, Blue Rider!" said J'enia, a little taken aback by his formality. "Will you stay for refreshment? There's applejuice or cider and citrus meringue tarts."

He brightened.

"Thank you, Weyrwoman, I appreciate that!" he said. "I've no immediate duties to make me hurry away."

"Go and see Salima then; she'll sort you out a plate of goodies," grinned J'enia, "and we'll get these two sorted in to the Weyrling Barracks."

"You… er, you do have female quarters?" asked Sharina.

"Oh yes! It's a little, er, cosy, but private enough," J'enia regarded them both thoughtfully. The weyrbred girl had rich auburn hair and obviously enjoyed the impact of her unusual colouring. The other girl's hair was dark and wavy with thoughtful, guarded brown eyes. The majority of the firelizards seemed to look to her. Both girls had Power and to spare; though that meant nothing, for so had Taessa, to whom J'enia had taken an instant dislike, that the young Weyrlingmistress would have to fight to disregard when tutoring the girl. J'enia asked Jaara, "any relation to Master Menolly?"

The seabred girl gave a curt nod.

"My cousin. I'm not musical – not that it would get me anywhere if I was, it's still counted a waste of time. I found the cave Menolly had hived in, and the ledge the queen firelizard nests on, and I thought the Weyr might have me if I could demonstrate the ability to Impress firelizards."

J'enia nodded.

"Quite so; large numbers of firelizards – which I believe is three or more – are considered an indication that Impression is likely. Your cousin's music delights us all; we are honoured to have one of her relatives. Sharina, you have the possibility of Impressing a Queen one day, why come to us?" she asked abruptly of the weyrbred girl who had two firelizards on her shoulders, a green and a blue.

"A Queenrider is awfully trammelled, and I wanted to have more fun," said Sharina, "and there's more chance of Impressing if I try for a Green and I want to ride a dragon more than anything," she grinned suddenly, ruefully, "I'm sorry, Weyrwoman, I disrespected your position."

"Oh, I take no offence," said J'enia, "and the name is J'enia as I keep telling all the candidates, even though some of them insist on calling me Weyrwoman. I came to stand for a Green myself; Shehereth had other ideas though!" her face suffused with joy as she remembered the moment of Impression.

"J'enia? You contract QUEEN Riders, ma'am?" asked Sharina.

"Yes, it's practical save our Senior Weyrwoman, and Thera who doesn't have much to contract to. L'issa and I are contracted, and I particularly shall need it – I'm to fly in the main fighting wing, not the Queen's Wing, because I sense Thread. Do you have any talents along those lines, and by the way, please don't call me ma'am! I'm not old enough!"

Jaara grinned at that, but shook her head at the query.

Sharina hesitated.

"I – I can feel – hear? – if people lie; their words are…fuggy," she said, "but I'm no telepath. I always hoped to be able to hear dragons, but I don't," she pulled a humorous face. "And there's me feeling sorry for myself over not having an ability a mere handful of people have!" she said.

"Yes, it would be handy," agreed J'enia, "I have to ask the Bronze dragons to hear me and to take note of where I sense Thread; someone who can hear all dragons would be useful. But as you say, it's a rare talent. Come on in; I'll introduce you."

oOoOo

Jaara was between Liska and the two older seabred girls in age, and they greeted a fellow seabred cheerfully enough, for all that she seemed quite taciturn in the face of so many strangers. Sharina, being weyrbred, was visibly a little put out that the head of the dormitory was already chosen and was Holdbred Telara; but Telara was the oldest and more to the point, the steadiest.

Nilis of course could not resist trying to make trouble.

"I suppose you've winnowed your way through all the men in your own weyr and have come here for some fresh ones," she said snidely to Sharina.

Sharina froze briefly in shock; then laughed a lazy laugh, looking down her nose.

"Well if you're the sample of females available round here, reckon they'll be glad of a few extra incomers with feminine charms. Got spurned, did you? I'm not surprised."

Nilis spluttered.

J'enia left them to it; Sharina could take care of herself.

oOoOo

Nilis was present for the viewing of the eggs; though she was holding out for a Queen, she couldn't bear to be left out. Lailla had hesitated, but joined the others.

J'enia addressed them all in the Hatching Cavern.

"There is a small egg in this clutch. It is the consensus of those who know about these things that it is a probably healthy, but undersized dragon. However, there is the chance of deformity or a short life. If the shell is broken, it MUST be Impressed; and as we do not know the colour, we must ask if any girl would take the risk for the sake of a dragon, that she might be bereft if it should die."

"But Weyrwoman J'enia, such eggs never hatch – and quite right too!" said Sharina.

J'enia regarded her thoughtfully.

"Others have cared enough about dragonkind to break the shells of such; and no-one denies that Lord Jaxom and Ruth have done a great job of helping to open the Southern continent. In the High Reaches, undersized Brown Denth saves lives in the mountains because he can land where no ordinary Brown can go. And the undersized Queen hatched at Ista by the intervention of a candidate, and then Impressed to a visitor has also saved a life already, and helped the sanity of a dragonless man who is the mate of the little Queen's, er, Rider. If the egg rocks, we are happy to have it broken; for it is a dragon who wants to live."

Sharina subsided; the story of the embarrassingly tiny Queen at Ista had leaked, if only in whispers, around the Weyr – though she had not, herself believed it before, for her truth sensing did not work on rumour passed on, only on a lie that was deliberate! That Igen Weyr should know more of this matter was embarrassing! Sharina could not know that it was due to a combination of Igen's close partnership with the High Reaches initiative in the Holdless caverns and ideas sharing.

The other girls hesitated. To ride a dragon was one thing; to Impress a runt that might not live…J'enia could almost see the thought running through appalled brains!

"Shards and shells, I'LL stand for it!" burst out Silaya, after glancing round the other, uncomfortable, faces. "I know what it is to be lonely… I'll not let a dragon be lonely, J'enia, if no-one else will risk it, so be it."

"SILAYA!" Sharina was shocked. "You did not give Weyrwoman J'enia her honorific title!"

Silaya stared.

"What crackdust are you talking, Ginger?" she asked.

"It's not ginger, it's AUBURN! And you should call her Weyrwoman!"

J'enia cleared her throat.

"Sharina, I appreciate your defence of my dignity, but it's not necessary. I think perhaps Ista may practise more, er, formal modes of address than we do here; and besides, Silaya and I are friends. She just did not Impress last time. Don't you think I would have dropped on her myself had she treated me with disrespect? I can, you know."

"Oh yes," said Silaya, with feeling, "she can. Clever tongue, our J'enia."

"And you mostly on the receiving end of it last time," said Nilis, nastily.

"But being civilised people, Silaya and I resolved our differences; a lesson for you to learn, Nilis," said J'enia, as Silaya flushed.

"Titles do not make for respect," put in Telara, "People EARN respect. And we admire and respect J'enia at least as much for her courage in going as a passenger in Threadfall at the sharp end to help the Wingleaders, as we do for her having Impressed a Golden Queen. She's got real balls to fly amongst the Bronzes and without an Impressed dragon of hers under her."

Sharina whistled with real respect.

She knew the dangers Bronze dragons faced!

oOoOo

Layanya and Liska had been talking earnestly and quietly.

"J'enia, we'll stand too, for a choice for the little dragon for if she's a Green," Layanya spoke for both of them, holding hands in solidarity.

Silaya gasped; she understood better than her little sister what it would mean if the dragon infant died; but she stifled the gasp. Layanya had made her choice and that choice was to honour dragonkind. It would be wrong to gainsay her.

J'enia nodded, gravely.

"That's good girls," she said, fairly certain that if there was anyone else, such young girls would be unlikely to be chosen anyway. "No-one else?"

"Not me," said Luaysa, "I'm out for adventure; what adventure can you have with an overgrown firelizard?"

"Lord Jaxom seems to manage to have more than his erstwhile Warder would have liked," said J'enia, dryly, "and T'mon in the Reaches has plenty of exciting and dangerous work to do. But I'll not have anyone who is unwilling. It'd be no good anyhow."

"I will stand for it," said Talarys, shyly. "I feel privileged to be here at all; only I didn't like to put myself forward. I'll gladly give a dragon a chance of life or at least to die loved."

J'enia beamed.

"Well, four is plenty to choose from," she said, "and it might not be a Green; half of all eggs laid are Green, but of course that also means that half are not."

"I see why you want girls, then," said Lerelli, never the most tactful, "because otherwise half of all male dragonriders have to be ladyboys. Actually, they all do, to get lovers for the Greenriders."

"At last, someone who can add up," said J'enia, "and if it were the criterion on which Greens choose, that would be quite right, Lerelli, and a disproportionate number of homosexuals who also have the right dragonriding qualities would be needed. And whilst many lads with such leanings come to the Weyr where such things are not looked down on as they are in many Crafts and Holds, it's still not enough to account for all the Greenriders – as some such must Impress Blue dragons to fly the Greens. As it happens, most Greenriders are heterosexual or bisexual – like men and women equally," she explained quickly for the benefit of those looking puzzled – "and they suffer some small mental trauma over their partner's proclivities and sexuality, and they tend to sequester themselves. Sometimes with one or more lower cavern girls," she added, having learned that fact from heterosexual G'nad! "It's often the source of the reputation Green Riders have of being temperamental – the conflict of sexuality. Only about a third of Green Riders are homosexual at most, and perhaps one in four or five Blue Riders. It seems more natural, therefore, for girls to stand for female dragons."

"I think Weyrleader G'dened might think about it if the experiment goes well," volunteered Sharina, "I think it's why he agreed to send me; to see how it goes."

"Well, it'll be another turn and more before our first female Green Riders fight Thread," said J'enia, "but they've been doing it successfully for turns in the High Reaches. And I don't see why their women should be any better than ours!"

There was a general murmur of agreement from all the female candidates!


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

J'enia found that dealing with the candidates this time for physical training was easier; those left from the previous clutch were quite fit by now, even Silaya, who had been working judiciously to get fit without damaging her pulled muscle any further. She still wore the belt as a precaution. As for the new ones, they accorded J'enia the deference due to a Gold Rider, even Taessa.

Taessa was not a lazy girl; she was plainly shocked at first at the sheer hard work required of the candidates, but she was also motivated by enlightened self interest. She wanted to be a dragonrider. J'enia strongly suspected it had less to do with love of dragons, sense of duty or sense of adventure – which she would consider normal reasons to try for Impression – than her desire to be a Personage, and to pick and choose lovers rather than be expected to marry and settle down. Taessa was motivated by doing things for Taessa. And in J'enia's opinion, whatever her power, she would never Impress if there was any other choice of candidate for a dragonet.

"You were pretty spoilt; but you cared what people thought even if you hid it," the young Queenrider said privately to Silaya, who had appointed herself as J'enia's assistant. "So long as this one gets what she wants, the opinions of others are quite immaterial to her."

"Well, she won't Impress, because the name 'I' won't contract any further," said Silaya. J'enia grinned.

"What a splendid piece of bitchery! I like that! Oh well, we shall endure her – as we endure Nilis. Tragarra's improving a lot."

Silaya nodded.

"I don't think she's told a lie for a couple of months; and she seems more relaxed. I reckon she's found out that her parents are NOT the norm – any more than mine are – and is starting to take stock, and find out who she is inside. But don't ask me to take her in hand – I don't have your touch."

"You're still finding yourself, anyhow," said J'enia, "I'm not so unfair as to ask it! I thought I would ask Luaysa to try; she's a friendly kid even if she's not up to offering for the small egg, and she's not scatterbrained like Dessa or –to Tragarra – off-puttingly cynical like Telara. I like Telara, a lot, but I guess she's too snide for a damaged kid,"

"Actually, I'm starting to like Telara, too," said Silaya, "she's met me halfway, which surprised me, and I do like her dry comments about people."

oOoOo

J'enia was, on the whole, quite impressed with the female candidates. Other than the two youngest, and Nilis and Taessa, she saw no reason why most of the others should not Impress. And if Silaya and Lailla willingly stood for Greens, they had every chance of Impressing too!

"The only reason I can see either Jaara or Sharina NOT Impressing is because they are due Queens that have not yet been shelled," she said to V'sheren.

"Sharina has no tact," said V'sheren.

"Nor, by any accounts, does Lessa of Benden," replied J'enia, dryly. He laughed.

"Oh, she's learned reticence – mostly. It's just her temper that's in question. I don't really mean tact, I suppose, though it's a part of it; I mean, she has no idea how to handle people. A potential Queenrider should dig in there and sort people out, like a potential Bronze Rider. And Jaara shows little interest in other people either, without being selfish the way Taessa is; but she's very self-contained."

J'enia wrinkled her nose.

"Nadira does sort people out, and Thera does, and L'issa kind of does – and helps people and she sorts out the boys in her own clutch – but I don't get the impression it's an accepted necessary trait for a Queenrider?"

He shrugged.

"I don't know about other places. I'd say it was essential; any Queenrider can find her self as the Weyrwoman and she must be able then to run a Weyr, and that means soothing ruffled down and sorting out personal problems as much as keeping records."

"Is that what's wrong with Telgar?" asked J'enia.

"Almost certainly and you didn't hear it from me."

She grinned at him.

"Hear what?"

oOoOo

Lenner too was on the road to recovery, his hip immobilised firmly in a solid plaster so he could NOT misbehave, as Velenna put it. It was skilfully done, allowing for sanitary needs, but holding his hips quite rigid. Consultation between the Weyrwoodcrafter and H'llon of High Reaches had produced him a cane and wicker chair-bed on wheels, so that he might be raised to eat and do small handicrafts. Lenner had always made tent pegs and small pegs to hold together the A-frames, and took to whittling, crudely at first, but with rapidly increasing skill under the encouragement of the Weyrwoodcrafter. It gave him something to do, and a secondary craft as the Weyrwoodcrafter's assistant when there was no training of youngsters to be done.

Once Velenna let Lenner be wheeled out in his chair, the acrobat also liked to go and watch the exercises of the weyrlings; and he helped J'ton to help V'sheren. J'enia strictly forbade him to come anywhere near her girls.

"I don't trust that cheeky grin of yours with unattached girls, even immobilised," she said. "Before I know what you're up to, you'll have persuaded several of them that you need extra nursing, like having your hand held. Or other parts of your anatomy."

"SIS! What do you take me for?" Lenner looked pained as he opened his eyes wide in feigned innocence.

"A player," said J'enia, bluntly. "You think I don't know how many holderwenches you've had in hayricks?"

He grinned unrepentantly.

"Well, at least part of me is in full working order – if a little trammelled right now!" he added plaintively.

J'enia cast up her eyes at him.

"You're a slut, my brother," she said, amicably.

"Guilty," he grinned.

J'enia gave up.

At least her brother only went with girls who knew the rules, and knew how to use herbs, and they did not meet accusing fathers with unwanted illegitimate grandchildren each time they revisited a place they had been before!

"When you are up and about again, they might expect you to sire children for the Weyr," she told Lenner. "We seem to be good dragonriding stock; just be aware!"

He nodded, more soberly.

"Yes, it's been mentioned already… a couple of girls were quite frank about it, wanting to have a baby off me. It kind of puts the boot on the other foot, and I have to fight off the less attractive feelings that it gives me. But it would give something back, and they said I'd have every right to see any child I did sire. This is our second family here, I guess, with you and R'ban and little C'rya too. I half thought, if I settled down, I might marry her; she's no blood relation after all, but I've always liked her. But now she deserves a Blue or Brown Rider, so I'll have to discard that half-baked idea."

"There's Carra or Ranissa," J'enia named C'rya's two older sisters. Lenner made a vulgar noise.

"And if they'd been the sort of girls I'd have liked to spend my life with, they'd have come to the Weyr for the adventure, even if they didn't Impress! Don't worry, sis; the place is full of nice girls. I'll find one – or two – or three – OW, don't do that, I'm injured!"

J'enia had poked him hard by way of rebuke!

oOoOo

The young Queenrider was glad of the Weyr's support for her family; which led to her reflecting again on V'sheren's comments on Queenriders in general.

He was right.

Jaara would make a good Rider; she was brave and firm of purpose, a little impatient but young enough to learn more patience; and she was in no wise unpleasant. But she did keep herself very much to herself, whilst behaving with courtesy to others. Much like L'neta. And Sharina too could not be described as selfish, but there was that touch of egotism that perhaps came of being Weyrbred for generations of dragonriding parents in Weyrs that were more formal. It was NOT something J'enia had seen in Bretine, though the girl was certainly as self confident as befitted the daughter of a Brown Rider. Sharina would put her dragon and her duty before herself, but probably NOT the needs of others. Talarys, always ready to help others, ought to be a better Queenrider – were she not so diffident! J'enia had needed to tell the cotbred girl off for doing all the cleaning in the dormitory; certainly Taessa and Nilis were willing to let her! It was fortunate there was no Queen egg, for J'enia was not sure that any were capable of being a Gold Rider, even if most could support the position of Green Rider. Silaya had a lot of potential now she had shaken down, but lacked the knowledge of dealing with people… things had worked out quite well, really!

oOoOo

By the third viewing of the eggs, by which time the striations were clearly visible, and the weyrstaff were watching the stretching of the scored egg anxiously, Lenner was up and about, and flirting with any of the girls willing to flirt back. As this was only Sharina and Silaya, in a light hearted way that plainly said that neither girl was serious, Lenner contented himself with being friendly, having no real duties, and being, as he confessed, bored.

"I can find you a sedentary job if you like, Lenner," said J'enia, "Salima always needs tubers peeling."

"I'm not THAT fardling bored," Lenner hastily denied.

"My clutchmates and I are always happy to have a hand oiling our dragons," said J'enia. "R'ban will be glass of an extra pair of hands, there's a lot of Vangoth even at his young age."

Lenner nodded, looking happier. He had no fear of dragons up close!

"Thanks. That's not makework; but nor is it tedious," he said.

oOoOo

J'enia took her place as Weyrlingmistress to hurry her girls onto dragons when the humming started. Little Layanya gave her a big hug and a kiss before climbing up with the Blue Rider who took her; and J'enia was glad to hug her back. Layanya was a dear and loving child!

Again, in the hatching cavern, the first egg to break was a Bronze – it was the egg that had been scored, and a ripple, half of relief and half of horror went around those who knew of the damage to it; for to lose a Brown had been bad enough, but the loss of a Bronze could have been catastrophic!

The little Bronze bawled his ungainly way into the arms of one linked to him by similar tragedy. The boy Jalar, now J'lar, was the Minercraft brother of one of the men killed by Restin's jolly boys. The cheer for J'lar from the Minercraft contingent led G'narish to murmur facetiously to Nadira that it must be a craft secret to vibrate the rock to pieces by sheer sound, to delve new passages! It has to be said that it was relief that the egg had hatched safely that made him take refuge in jocularity at such a time.

The little egg was rocking violently as other eggs started hatching all around; J'enia nodded to her four volunteers to advance.

"Any boys ready to stand by the small egg?" asked V'sheren. J'lar had been his one volunteer.

The other boys squirmed uneasily, looking guiltily at the small egg, and longingly at the full sized ones.

"I'LL stand to give it a chance at life!" Lenner's voice, from the bottom of the tiers, called. "I'll not see dragonkind suffer, V'sheren; he may not do much, but then, I'm less than whole right now. If it's all right with me being over age?"

"I don't give a flying shard about your age," said V'sheren, forcefully, "I honour you!"

Lenner winked and murmured in an undertone,

"I wish you'd honour me enough to bed m'sister and stop her being so tetchy," he said, "It's not like you're not hot for each other after all!"

V'sheren bit off a retort. Lenner grinned.

"None of my business, eh? As you wish, Weyrlingmaster," he added, as he took himself towards the egg. "Do we break the shell?"

V'sheren felt the shell; and tapped it lightly with a small hammer.

"Might need help with the membrane," he said, "But THAT is for whoever feels most drawn."

The chunks of egg, loosened by the blow, fell away; and a tiny emerald head was visible in thick membrane.

Silaya gave a cry and started forward, getting her fingernails into the membrane without any regard for keeping them nice; and accepting the silently offered knife from V'sheren.

"Her name is Lerelebith!" she cried, scooping the tiny body to her chest. "Oh, I'll never be lonely again!"

J'enia and V'sheren exchanged a speaking look; hoping that the tiny creature thrived and did not leave a more empty loneliness than ever.

Talarys chuckled.

"The smallest dragon – I bet she has the longest name!" she said.

"No takers," said V'sheren, dryly.

Lenner was half disappointed. No, if he was honest, more than half. Being over age, he could never hope to stand for a dragon in the normal way, but… he started to shrug at his own foolishness, then cried out in shock as a buffet in his back almost knocked him over. Only his acrobat trained balance saved him from hurting himself again; and he turned as quickly as he could.

And lost himself in the anxious rainbow regard of Brown Korth.

"Looks like we stole another Lee," said V'sheren dryly.

Lenner – L'nor – looked up, tears streaming down his face.

"Korth chose me? but I'm not a candidate!"

"But you put dragonkind above yourself," said V'sheren, "and that counts."

"I'll help you help him, L'ner," said J'enia, "explain to him that you have been hurt, they you will be slow; but that you WILL feed him."

"Shards, YES!" said L'ner, fervently. His eyes widened. "Oh J'enia! Do you think that C'rya…"

"I think you have a hungry dragonet who takes priority over your love life for now," said J'enia, primly, "and if you want to weyr with her, you'll have to convince her that you'll give up philandering, for she'll not have you else. Tell Korth he's standing on his own wingtip and that's why he can't go forward."

L'ner was overwhelmed; which was an entirely new sensation for him!

oOoOo

Twelve of the seventeen girls had Impressed, as it later transpired; and J'lar's Isedreth the only Bronze in the clutch, which had included a high number of twenty Greens plus little Lerelebith. That Layanya had not Impressed was no surprise. That L'ska had, a turn older only, was a surprise. Tragarra was disappointed, but again was no real surprise at being left, for as J'enia assured her kindly, she still had to find herself before a dragon could find her. It was of course no surprise at all that Nilis and Taessa had not Impressed, though Nilis was busy commenting that this was because her Queen had not been laid yet. The big shock was that Talarys had not Impressed, whom J'enia had though certain; and the girl was fighting tears.

"May – may I stay and be with dragons? I love them so!" she asked.

"Oh, certainly, but you're entitled to three goes at standing as well, like the boys!" said J'enia. She paused before speaking and formed her words carefully. "I think you've worked hard to become less self-effacing, and to learn the difference between being kind and being a doormat; but I think you have a little way to go in self-assertiveness. I'll help you; we all will!" she smiled.

If the girl could find self confidence around those of other, socially elevated, backgrounds, as well as in her own abilities and skills, there might even be a Queen waiting for her. To J'enia's mind, Talarys was the best of the bunch in many ways!

oOoOo

At the feast, Sh'rina was bouncing effusively at her Rider father and her foster mother and G'dened about how delighted she was and how it went to prove things; and the other girls were busy showing off their dragons to their families. L'illa was more than happy now she had been assured that she might fly in the Queen's Wing, and was explaining that to worried parents; G'eta was poking her father in affectionate irritation for improvising a humorous parody on one of Menolly's songs as his way of expressing emotion; and L'ska was busy butting in to ask if she could learn music although she was Impressed. Other than L'kerel's presence the seabred girls had to make their own celebration; their families had not come. However, even J'ara was opening up somewhat with K'leka, L'elli and L'ska.

Silaya's mother was having hysterics over her girlie having come for a Golden Queen and ending up with what she described as THAT. Her complaint seemed to be that people would laugh at her, not any commiseration to Silaya for her little Green's small size.

The girl listened in silence for a while; and as Lerelebith started to get agitated, she picked up the little dragon and managed to take Layanya's hand and got up to stalk off.

J'enia moved over to the girl's parents, making sure they saw the gold in her own knots. They had forgotten her entirely.

"We have had one attack on our eggs," said J'enia, coldly, "pray do not compound the offences of others by upsetting our dragons and disrespecting our Riders."

"That's no real dragon!" declared Silaya's father.

"You want to tell Lord Jaxom that Ruth is not a real dragon? Or T'mon, famed throughout the High Reaches for his rescue work that Denth is not? and I heard you disrespecting dragonrider S'aya by failing to contract her name. The Weyr is displeased."

"That's IT!" cried the woman. "We will take Layanya and leave; Silaya is NOT our daughter!"

"Dragonrider S'aya has a new family and does not need such inadequates," said J'enia, stung to rudeness, "and I shall write to Lord Larad about your behaviour too. As to candidate Layanya, it is her right to stay if she wishes; I will ask her."

Layanya wished; and J'enia insisted that she tell her parents herself.

Layanya held J'enia's hand tightly!

It was not a pleasant scene; but J'enia was NOT going to have any dragon or Rider in her cares spoken to like a naughty child – nor let any little girl have to suffer such an atmosphere!


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

S'aya hurled herself into J'enia's arms and howled.

It was as much in relief that J'enia had stood by Layanya, and that she declared that S'aya was accepted as a proper dragonrider as anything; and Lerelebith made comforting crooning noises, butting at S'aya longingly.

"Nadira said D're came to see the hatching and she's no smaller than Denth was than any Green would be smaller than a Brown," said J'enia. "They have proof that dragons didn't grow any bigger than this in the first Pass; and D're said not to worry and not to try to overfeed her. T'mon's going to pop down and see you; and if you hit it off with him, no reason you shouldn't transfer up there to help at Mountain Rescue. Mind, I think she'd be nippy at rescue in some of Keroon's narrow gorges if it comes to that – and small enough to land on the big fishing ships to bring medical aid too. Whatever you decide, we all stand by you; Nadira said to be sure and tell you that."

S'aya smiled a smile of sheer joy through her tears.

"Oh, I've never been happier or felt more wanted!" she declared "and not just by dear Lerelebith!"

J'enia gave her a hug.

"Good," she said, for we DO want you. You started out being a bit of a pain but you made good and more. And it's Layanya's bedtime long since, and Nadira has arranged for her to move in with a couple of sisters her own age and a turn younger, Shawna and Kaisa, who were rescued at the same time as our L'alla; so show a leg there, and help us move her kit. She can come back in a turn or two and stand with the lot we have then."

Moving diverted the minds of both Impressed and disappointed sisters, which was the general idea. And Layanya should have the chance to make friends her own age without any pressures to Impress.

J'enia thought that there was perhaps more to Lerelebith than an undersized green; for in the light, the little creature had a prismatic sheen that was reminiscent of the White Dragon. It was different to the gold sheen on such dragons as Mirrith and Elith of the Reaches, in having shades of all the other colours noticeable particularly blending one to another palely down Lerelebith's belly skin. However, the Green predominated and J'enia thought it would be nice if Lerelebith were not sterile and uninterested in sex as Ruth was reputed to be, so that Denth might have a mate to fly when she grew up. However that was at least a turn away and for now, keeping a somewhat volatile S'aya settled was the main priority!

oOoOo

Over-excited boys and girls went to their weyrling barracks to sleep the sleep of exhaustion, and V'sheren summoned Asreth to go to his own weyr.

J'enia met him by the big dark bulk of the Bronze dragon, Shehereth going to butt noses with Asreth.

"I could come up to your weyr," said J'enia. "Shehereth could fly up without me."

V'sheren gasped. And then he was kissing her longingly. J'enia gave a little murmur and wrapped her arms about him, pushing herself closer.

It seemed an eternity; maybe it was just a moment. The time had no meaning.

At length he lifted his mouth from hers and gazed down into her face, eyes dark and skin translucent with arousal.

"No," he said.

"Cruel one!" she gasped, "to do THAT and then say no? I – I never knew it could feel so…."

"So good? So right?"

She nodded, dumbly.

He traced a finger down his face.

"J'enia, I don't want this to be a hasty roll in the sheets," he said, harshly, "I want… I want us to discover each other. And we WERE going to leave even deciding about it until much further on in the turn!"

"You hadn't been given the go-ahead by my brother, then," she said, grinning impishly.

"Oh, you heard that, did you? he's cheeky is L'ner! And now we've kissed we can't put that toy back in the box either."

"That wasn't my fault!" protested J'enia.

"Yes it was, you're confoundedly lovely, and adorable, and eminently kissable," said V'sheren, proving the point by kissing her again, "but just because we're Weyrfolk doesn't me we do, or should, always take relations as casual. I want to weyr with you – forever. And I want to savour the learning about each other. You'll like it," he promised.

"Will I?"

"Oh, by order of the Weyrlingmaster!" he teased her. "I didn't want to be accused of taking advantage of someone under my care, but if everyone has noticed, like your brother…"

"I don't think they have; he's very perspicacious. AND he knows me. But as he IS my older brother, and has said he is in favour, then nobody could accuse you of taking advantage. V'sheren! Let's be discreet anyway, and keep it as our secret. If people HAVE noticed, they'll notice it. If they haven't, there's no need to broadcast our private business."

He nodded.

"I agree, my dear. Now go to bed; you're all in. You've been running around behind those girls like a veetol fly."

She laughed a little at the simile and touched his face, and then ran obediently off, Shehereth a dark shadow against the starry sky as the dragon flew above and behind her Rider.

"And it would be better if she were experienced before Shehereth rose, anyway," murmured V'sheren, to himself, "though we've two and a half turns in had before that happens. Oh well, if she's ready, she's ready."

"_Shehereth will be large but I will fly her," _commented Asreth, smugly.

"Of course you will," said V'sheren. You;ll get an earful from J'enia if you don't!"

oOoOo

With most of the girls exhausted from caring for dragonets, and Layanya fitting in with girls of her own age, and getting a more extensive education from the Weyrharper than she had at home, the three girls left got left much to their own devices; which did not suit Nilis! It was bad enough that much should be made of Silaya – how could one contract someone who did not even have a proper dragon – for Impressing her ridiculous runt, let alone that she, Nilis, a Queen candidate, should be ignored!

Nilis fell back on attempting to stir trouble.

She approached L'ner and smiled at him winningly. Seducing J'enia's brother into incoherent adoration and then dropping him would pay that wretched girl back. And she could drive a wedge between those fardling acrobats too.

"Oh Brown Rider, I do SO hope that you don't find it too embarrassing that your little brother outranks you as a Bronze Rider, and of a previous clutch too," she coo'd.

L'ner stared at her.

"I'm sharding lucky to Impress at all, Hotlips, and if my brother Impressed a Bronze it was because he fardling well deserved it," he said, "and it you're making poisonous comments to me because he rebuffed you, take that as a double whammy. In fact, take it as a full house, because my brother Tas won't like you, and my brother Harri don't know what to do with women yet. If you count as a woman. You forget I've been hanging around a lot; I've heard you before. Why don't you go spawn a few grubs? You're as loathsome as they are, but at least they're useful."

Nilis was furious.

"You – you jumped up acrobat!" she screeched.

L'ner raised a cynical eyebrow.

"Hardly an insult when it's fairly accurate," he drawled. "Acrobat? Yes. A good one; second best on Pern. Jumped up? Well raised up, certainly. Can't get any higher than to Impress – ANY colour. There ain't a Queen shelled or unshelled as will pick you while there's anything else female in the Weyr, down to and including the jinny burro in the stables. Now I'm busy; if you want to insult me some more and get paid in more effective kind, perhaps you'd make an appointment. Good day!" and he turned away to attend to Korth.

Never had L'ner been happier.

It had never occurred to him to try for Impression when he had been within age; he had his family and his pride in his skill. But his skill was also valued by the Weyr; and G'narish had approached him about training weyrbabes from an early age to give them the advantage of supple agility; and suggested that the new Brown Rider's input into formation flying might be valuable too, from his own experience of learning routines with carefully crafted timings.

"I could see the possibility of splitting a wing into two and having them cross and re-cross when Thread is dense, the way you tumble across a square one and then the other," said G'narish. "It would require split second timing but those crossing would also be covering each other. And even if it were not feasible against Thread, it would make a good display; the commons like us to put on a display from time to time, as it reassures them to see displays of skill. True, it has less to do with fighting Thread, than giving them a thrill, but those who support us deserve a thrill as reward for their support – and as encouragement for future support."

L'ner nodded.

"Yes, it's not enough for dragons to DO, they must also be SEEN to do. Like most people would rather place their faith in dragons than in grubs," he grinned suddenly "I would myself – even before I Impressed Korth! Weyrleader, could someone let my parents and grandfather know?"

G'narish nodded.

"Certainly – I was planning to send V'sheren to look for them when it was too hot for weyrling exercises. I guess they're still in Lemos at the moment?"

"They'll be at the Woodcrafter Hall for the Summer Gather there," said L'ner.

"Ah, even better, to know where to go," G'narish approved. "I'd suggest you went yourself with your news; but I think you'd better not sit astride for a while yet!"

L'ner nodded reluctantly.

"J'enia could go," he said, cheerfully, "give V'sheren a day out with her."

G'narish shot him a look.

"Ah, I was right," said the Weyrleader, "well, it's good for a Queenrider to have a stable Weyrmate before her Queen matures, better for Weyr stability and for her own comfort."

"Something for everyone then," grinned L'ner.

oOoOo

J'enia jumped off Asreth almost in front of Journeyman Elissa, who glanced at her new knots.

"Now I KNOW you never made it to the High Reaches, young Queenrider, where did you end up?" she grinned.

"Igen, Journeyman," said J'enia, eagerly, "and two of my brothers Impressed too, AND my cousin!"

"Well! Congratulations! Your family seem to have dug some young ones out of the woodwork to carry on the tradition – heard your eldest brother had a nasty fall, I'm so sorry!"

J'enia grinned.

"Oh he's not – not now! He only went and Impressed at this last hatching!" she said.

"Well, dragons know best; and things have a way of working out the way they are meant to be," said Elissa, "and it DOES run in families!"

J'enia was greeted rapturously by her family when she found them.

"Anything wrong?" Fordel demanded, glaring from under his bushy brows.

"Quite the opposite!" said J'enia, and told them succinctly how L'ner had come to Impress.

Fordel nodded.

"The boy did the right thing coming forward for the small egg," he said. "I'm proud of him; you tell him that! Proud of all of you! and to Impress a Brown – well well, and him three and twenty turns old!"

"He's still adaptable inside his own mind," said V'sheren, "it's why we have a cut-off point. Women HAVE to adapt to change throughout their lives, to marriage, children and so on. But most young men are set in their ways by the time they are twenty or so, and we have an arbitrary cut off point of the twentieth birthing day anniversary based on Pass after Pass of experience.

Fordel nodded.

"Yes, I see that," he said, "I'd say all itinerants were more adaptable, you know."

V'sheren shrugged.

"It may well be so; D're of High Reaches was out of age and he was a trader. It was really, though, that L'ner had made up his mind to accept the fate life threw at him with the accident, and do whatever he could do accordingly whilst still being as good as he could be. And then, too, making the decision to put dragonkind before himself was a big decision to take. We're all proud of him too, Master Fordel."

"Well, well!" Fordel was immensely pleased; and had to dash a hand across his eyed. "Hot here, today," he said, "my eyeballs are sweating."

V'sheren took his wrist in a cousinly grip.

"I howled my eyes out," he said. "Riders always do, at every hatching – even without special friends or kin being involved. We remember our own Impression."

"Aye, and more intense than what I felt with little Pirouette," said Fordel, much moved. "You take it slow with that granddaughter of mine, young man!" he added fiercely. "She doesn't need to get too serious too quickly!"

"So I keep telling her," said V'sheren, "but I'm only her Weyrlingmaster and a Bronze Rider, so what do I know?"

Fordel laughed.

"Come to think of it, her grandmother was as bad. Had me in a barn before I could protest!" he said, "aye and her no older than J'enia is. I suppose she'll make up her own mind, and you won't stand a chance!"

"I'd already come to that conclusion, sir!" grinned V'sheren. "I'll take as good care of her as I can; but I can't promise to keep her from harm. She's a dragonrider; and dragonriders fight Thread."

"They do. And I'd think less of you, lad, if you tried to trammel her," said Fordel. "Well, I have to be rude, we promised a second performance; and you give all my young rogues my love, y'hear?"

"I will, sir," said V'sheren, "and if you should come down to us early to overwinter we'll be happy to see you. Which is more than I can say of SOME of the relations of our weyrlings!" he added.

oOoOo

J'enia thought that no family on Pern could be so happy and so lucky as hers; the freedom to travel for the acrobats among them, and the love of wonderful dragons of those who had Impressed!

And herself the luckiest and happiest of all; with the promise of V'sheren's love and the contentment of having a weyrmate, and the scary but exciting prospect of dragonlust one day to consolidate their love"

Life was perfect.

**finis**


End file.
